VENDIDA AL JEQUE
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Cuando la modelo australiana Isabella Swan donó una cena con ella como premio de una subasta benéfica no sospechaba quién sería el ganador. El príncipe Edward de Dubar seguía siendo el tipo arrogante a quien había rechazado un año antes, pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción que cenar con él. TERCERA PARTE SERIE HOMBRES RICOS AUSTRALIANOS.
1. Prologo

NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJESME PERTENECEN.

**Vendida al jeque**

**Cuando la modelo australiana Isabella Swan donó una cena con ella como premio de una subasta benéfica no sospechaba quién sería el ganador. El príncipe Edward de Dubar seguía siendo el tipo arrogante a quien había rechazado un año antes, pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción que cenar con él... después de todo ha bía pagado cinco millones de dólares por tal privilegio.**

**Pero las sorpresas no habían terminado. Bella se quedó de piedra cuando Edward le ofreció donar quinientos millones de dólares a la obra de caridad que ella eligiera si accedía a pasar una semana con él. Pero Edward no quería sólo su compa ñía, ¡también quería sus favores en la cama!**

**El jeque la deseaba y no le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar por ella…**

_**Prólogo**_

NO había dejado de mirarla toda la tarde. Tenía los ojos oscuros, preciosos. Unos ojos arro gantes. Presuntuosos. En cuanto fueron presentados, Bella supo que Su Alteza Real, el príncipe Edward de Dubar, iba a hacerle alguna insinuación antes de que acabaran las carreras.

Desde el momento en que se había hecho cons ciente del interés del jeque por ella, Bella la mentó haber aceptado aquel trabajo. El placer de ser una de las juezas para el concurso de moda Fashion in the Field no superaba al desagrado que le produ cía ser perseguida por otro conocido playboy inter nacional más.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, cuando había termi nado el trabajo para el que había sido contratada, se había controlado lo suficiente como para empezar a desear que llegara el momento en que su admirador pusiera la boca donde antes había puesto los ojos, por decirlo así. No literalmente, por supuesto. La idea de que aquel hombre la besara la hizo estreme cerse. Nada le producía más rechazo que los hom bres excesivamente guapos y excesivamente ricos que pensaban que podían comprar a cualquier mujer que les gustara por el precio de una comida. O inclu so menos.

Y aquél en concreto era guapísimo y riquísimo. El príncipe árabe y criador de caballos era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida. Alto y esbelto, aquel día no vestía el tradicional atuendo árabe, sino un traje gris pálido y una brillan te camisa blanca que realzaba su piel morena y su pelo negro como el azabache. Su rostro era tan duro y delgado como su cuerpo; sus ojos, profundos y os curos, y tenía una fuerte nariz y una boca cruel pero muy atractiva.

No se parecía a ninguno de los jeques que Bella había conocido hasta entonces. Y había cono cido a unos cuantos. Las supermodelos conocían a muchos de los hombres más ricos del mundo, tanto en el transcurso de su profesión como en su vida so cial. A los ricos y famosos les gustaba tener mujeres bellas a su lado.

Haber sido invitada a compartir el palco privado del príncipe Edward en el hipódromo no había sorprendido a Bella . Y que el jeque hubiera estado pensando lo que obviamente había estado pensando respecto a ella toda la tarde tampoco la había sorprendido. Según su experiencia, los playboys millonarios árabes tenían cierta tendencia a sobrestimar su atractivo, así como a subestimar la moral de algunas mujeres occidentales. Sin duda, en la mente de aquel jeque ser modelo y ser promiscua era lo mismo.

Disfrutaría poniendo al príncipe Edward en su sitio. Su inflado ego masculino necesitaba un pinchazo, pensó mientras sentía que volvía a mirarla.

Tenía razón. Edward no apartó la vista de su ceñido vestido de seda mientras regresaba al palco, hacién dola sentir que iba mostrando al desnudo sus induda bles atributos físicos. No por primera vez, Bella sintió un momentáneo resentimiento por los genes que habían combinado la altura y los rasgos nórdicos de su padre con los grandes ojos azules y las femeni nas curvas de su madre para producir una rubia des lumbrante que entró en el mundo de la moda a la tier na edad de dieciséis años.

Nueve años después, la precoz belleza de Bella había florecido. Se suponía que los cuerpos voluptuosos estaban pasados de moda, pero Bella podía lucir sus diseños con más efectividad que sus colegas más delgadas. Era especialmente po pular entre los diseñadores de bañadores y lencería y había hecho una pequeña fortuna dejándose fotogra fiar en ropa interior.

Desafortunadamente, uno de los efectos de apare cer con bikinis apenas visibles y lencería en las re vistas era que algunos hombres daban por sentado que todo su cuerpo estaba en venta, no solo la ima gen que proyectaba. Era asombrosa la cantidad de hombres que habían creído que iban a conseguirla como amante o incluso esposa. Bella encontra ba aquello perversamente divertido, porque los hom bres que la asediaban no sabían que ella era la última mujer que querrían tener en sus camas.

El hombre que la observaba en aquellos momen tos se sentiría muy decepcionado si ella aceptara cualquier opción en que estuviera pensando. De he cho, le estaba haciendo un favor rechazando sus insi nuaciones.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ocupó el asiento que obviamente había reservado a su lado para ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera oler su carísima colonia y ver sus ojos negros, enmarca dos por las pestañas más largas que había visto en su vida en un hombre.

El resto del palco estaba vacío. Ni siquiera se veía por allí al guardaespaldas de cara pétrea que ha bía acompañado al príncipe toda la tarde.

-Estaba anhelando su regreso -dijo el príncipe con la formalidad que sólo podía adquirirse en un colegio privado británico-. ¿Ha terminado por hoy con su trabajo?

-Sí, gracias a Dios. No sabía lo difícil que sería elegir una ganadora entre tantas mujeres tan bien vestidas.

-Si yo hubiera sido el juez, habría habido una sola ganadora. Usted, por supuesto.

«Oh, por favor», pensó Bella . El príncipe debería reservar sus tonterías para una modelo más impresionable.

Pero no dejó ver su irritación. En lugar de ello, esperó a que metiera aún más la pata.

-Me preguntaba si estaría libre para salir conmi go esta noche -continuó él como era de esperar-. Me gustaría contar con su compañía para cenar.

«Lo que le gustaría, pomposo príncipe, es comer me a mí de postre», pensó Bella mientras su mirada azul se volvía fría como el hielo

-Lo siento -replicó-, pero esta noche estoy ocu pada.

Como sospechaba, aquello no bastó para hacer desistir al príncipe.

-Puede que otra noche, entonces. He oído decir que vive en Forks . Puede que no lo sepa, pero yo suelo acudir a Forks todos los fines de semana.

Lo cierto era que Bella apenas había oído hablar del príncipe hasta aquel día. Como muchos jeques, huía de la publicidad. Pero una pareja de Melbourne que también había sido invitada por el príncipe aquel día le había puesto al tanto sobre sus andanzas mientras él entregaba uno de lo trofeos de las carreras. Bella sabía que tenía cerca de treinta y cinco años y que dirigía una cuadra de ca ballos de carreras en el valle Hunter, cerca de Forks, un trabajo que por lo visto había desarrollado con gran éxito a lo largo de una década. Al parecer, su familia tenía cuadras similares en Inglaterra y en los Estados Unidos, pero él solo dirigía la cuadra de Australia.

También había sido discretamente informada de su reputación como amante, aunque no sabía si aquello había sido una advertencia o una sugerencia para animarla a comprobarlo. Si era así, sus subalter nos habían perdido el tiempo. Habían elegido la dia na equivocada aquel día, lo mismo que el príncipe.

Estaba deseando aclararle el asunto.

-Volveré a Forks mañana por la mañana -conti nuó el príncipe sin apartar la mirada de ella-. Suelo jugar a las cartas con unos amigos en la suite de mi hotel todos los viernes por la noche, y asisto a las ca rreras cada sábado. Lo cierto es que apenas viajo. Sólo he venido a Melbourne esta semana porque uno de mis caballos corría el martes y otro hoy. Desafor tunadamente, ninguno de los dos ha ganado.

-Qué lástima -dijo Bella sin el más mínimo rastro de compasión en su tono.

Sin embargo, el príncipe Edward no pareció notarlo. Tal vez no pudiera concebir la idea de que existiera una mujer que no se sintiera halagada ante su obvio interés.

Bella casi sonrió al pensar que el príncipe Edward de Dubar estaba a punto de tener una nueva ex periencia con el sexo opuesto. Se llamaba... rechazo.

-¿Estará libre para ir a cenar conmigo el próximo sábado por la noche? -insistió el príncipe, como ella esperaba-. ¿O tiene algún compromiso que le impi de irse de Melbourne?

-No. Vuelo a Forks mañana por la mañana. Pero tampoco podré salir a cenar con usted esa noche. Lo siento.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Tiene otro compromiso?

-No -fue la sucinta respuesta.

-¿Hay algún amante que se opondría a que salie ra a cenar conmigo? -aventuró él, desconcertado-. ¿O un protector secreto, tal vez?

La irritación de Bella aumentó. Por lo visto tenía que haber otro hombre que le impidiera ir a ce nar con él. El príncipe ni siquiera se planteaba la po sibilidad de que no le pareciera irresistible y no qui siera salir con él. Pero lo que más la molestó fue la sugerencia de que fuera la querida secreta de algún hombre rico.

-No tengo amante, ni «protector» -replicó seca mente-. De hecho, nunca tendré tiempo para salir con un hombre como usted, así que ahórrese el es fuerzo y no vuelva a pedírmelo.

El príncipe parpadeó un momento antes de que su mirada se volviera dura como el ébano.

-Un hombre como yo -repitió-. ¿Puedo pregun tarle qué quiere decir exactamente con eso?

-Puede preguntarlo, pero no obtendrá ninguna respuesta.

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué me ha rechazado de forma tan grosera.

Parte de la furia que Bella había mantenido controlada durante años afloró en su voz.

-¿Derecho? -espetó a la vez que se ponía en pie-. Usted no tiene ningún derecho en lo que a mí concierne. Me ha invitado a salir y yo he declinado su invitación. Ha insistido y yo le he dejado claro que no quería que lo hiciera. No creo que eso sea una grosería. No tengo por qué aguantar a hombres mimados y arrogantes a los que no les han dicho no las suficientes veces en su vida. Mi respuesta es y siempre será «no», príncipe Edward . ¡Y tome buena nota, porque, si vuelve a ponerse en contacto conmigo, lo denunciaré por acoso!

A continuación, Bella giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Temía que el príncipe la siguiera, pero enseguida comprobó que no había sido así, cosa que agradeció, porque de lo contrario habría abofeteado su arrogante rostro. Un simple improperio no habría bastado para calmar su rabia.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su coche en el aparcamiento, pero aún estaba temblando por dentro cuando puso en marcha el motor.

La visión del anonadado rostro del jeque invadió de pronto su mente y gimió. En aquella ocasión se había excedido. Y mucho.

Normalmente daba sus negativas a los hombres de un modo mucho más educado. Pero había algo en el príncipe Edward que había hecho aflorar lo peor de su carácter, aunque no estaba segura de qué se trataba. Probablemente la molestaba ser consciente de sus numerosos atractivos y de lo difícil que debía resul tar para muchas mujeres resistirse a ellos.

¡Y qué ojos tenía!

Supuso que en el pasado había tenido mucho éxi to seduciendo a chicas australianas tontas para luego dejarlas abandonadas. Aquellos pensamientos hicie ron que la sangre volviera a arderle en las venas.

«Deja de pensar en él» , se reprendió mientras sa lía del aparcamiento. «Y deja de sentirte culpable. Los hombres como el príncipe no tienen sentimien tos como las demás personas. Se limitan a alimentar sus egos y sus deseos. Hoy no ha conseguido contigo lo que quería, ¡pero seguro que esta noche no cena ni se acuesta solo! Siempre habrá alguna mujer dispuesta a adularlo y a satisfacer sus deseos. No tie nes por qué preocuparte por él. Ni siquiera pienses en él».

Pero siguió pensando en él de vez en cuando du rante la siguiente semana. Lo achacó a la culpabili dad, pues normalmente no solía ser tan abiertamente grosera con nadie. Normalmente ocultaba sus oscu ros sentimientos ocultos bajo una capa de dulzura y aparente ligereza de carácter. No era normal que tra tara a nadie como había tratado al príncipe.

Pero según siguió con su vida y su trabajo, acabó olvidándolo por completo. En aquella época de su vida era una mujer con una misión, y en aquella mi sión no cabían los hombres. Desde luego, no los hombres como el príncipe Edward de Dubar. Había ter minado con aquella clase de hombres hacía años. Y recientemente había terminado también con los de más.

A la prensa le habría sorprendido averiguar que Bella , la modelo que había sido votada por va rias revistas como una de las mujeres más sexys del mundo, llevaba una vida de celibato. Ya no había no vios ni amantes en su vida. Y desde luego, no había ningún «protector».

Pero tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que no beneficiaría nada a su carrera que se supiera aquello. Ser sexy y sexualmente activa formaba par te de su imagen. De manera que siguió siendo foto grafiada por la prensa en las inauguraciones y fiestas del brazo de hombres atractivos, normalmente mo delos que tenían su propio secreto; es decir, que eran gays. Y siguió desfilando por las pasarelas con los modelos más atrevidos.

Mantuvo su imagen extremadamente sexy y así ganó más dinero. El dinero era el nombre del juego en aquellos tiempos, y desde que había puesto en marcha la Fundación de Amigos de los Niños con Cáncer había comprobado que hacían falta millones para apoyar la investigación en aquel terreno y para hacer que las vidas de los niños y de sus familiares resultaran más soportables. ¡Millones y millones!

A veces, la misión que se había propuesto le pe saba como una losa, pero a pesar de ello seguía em peñada en su intento. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cual quier cosa con el fin de obtener dinero para su cruzada.

Cualquier cosa.

CONTINUARA…

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación con los personajes de Twilight. Gracias Stephanie Meyer por tu mente maestra.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Octubre, segundo mes de primavera en Forks, once meses después...

-He de reconocer que admiro tu coraje, Bella -dijo Alice a la vez que apartaba la mirada del menú-. ¿Has pensado en la clase de hombre que po dría ser el que más fuerte puje para salir a cenar contigo el próximo sábado?

-Espero que un hombre muy rico -replicó Bella con una sonrisa-. Mi meta por el banquete y la subasta son los diez millones de dólares.

-Podría ser un tipo sórdido, o algún admirador obsesionado -advirtió Alice .

Bella volvió a sonreír a Alice , la dueña de la agencia de modelos para la que trabajaba. Era una buena persona. Incluso mejor desde que estaba feliz mente casada y embarazada.

Por muy cínica que fuera Bella respecto a los hombres ricos y atractivos, debía reconocer que parecía que Alice había encontrado a su media na ranja en Jasper Whitlock . ¿Quién habría pensado que el playboy rey de los programas de cocina de la tele visión resultaría ser un buen marido además de un futuro buen padre?

Pero así era. Cuando Bella había conocido en persona a la estrella del programa A Passion for Pasta, éste no había flirteado con ella. Una buena se ñal. Aunque suponía que no podía estar totalmente segura de la lealtad y la sinceridad del señor Whitlock . Alice y ella no se relacionaban socialmente, de manera que no los conocía como pareja. Su rela ción con Alice, aunque amistosa, era estrictamente profesional. Bella nunca le confiaba sus secre tos personales ni sus sentimientos íntimos.

-No me importa la clase de hombre que sea mientras pague una buena suma -dijo sinceramen te-. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi seguridad, Alice , aunque es muy agradable que lo hagas. Que da muy claro en el programa de la subasta que la cita para cenar tendrá lugar el próximo sábado en el res taurante By Candlelight del hotel Regency, que es un lugar público. Si surge el más mínimo problema, de sapareceré de allí de inmediato.

Alice no dudaba que lo haría. Bella era una mujer dura; mucho más dura que la imagen que pro yectaba en la pasarela y en las fotografías. En estas parecía una gatita suave y sexy, y su aspecto y acti tud creaban una poco habitual mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia que siempre fascinaba a los hombres y raramente alejaba a las mujeres.

Alice había intentado analizar a qué se debía aquel milagro. ¿De dónde surgía aquel aire de ino cencia? ¿Tal vez de su impecable cutis? ¿O de su pelo largísimo y castaño , que caía hasta su cintura. Ciertamente no de su boca, casi demasiado volup tuosa, ni de sus sugerentes ojos negros.

La naturaleza contradictoria de la belleza de Bella era tan elusiva como ella misma.

Alice sospechaba que nadie conocía de verdad a la auténtica Bella en el mundo de la moda. Desde luego, no los modelos con los que salía ocasionalmente. Alice sabía con certeza que aquellos chicos guapos eran para Bella simples accesorios sexys para el consumo público. Desde luego, no eran novios de verdad.

De hecho, desde que conocía a Bella nunca se había enterado de que tuviera un novio de verdad. Dada su profesión y sus actividades caritativas, lo más probable era que no tuviera tiempo para las rela ciones personales en aquella época de su vida. Pero Jasper , que a fin de cuentas era un hombre, no estaba de acuerdo. Según él, lo más probable era que Bella hubiera tenido alguna relación conflictiva y que estuviera pasando una fase de cinismo al respec to. A Jasper le costaba creer que existiera alguna mu jer que no quisiera un hombre en su vida.

Tal vez tuviera razón. O tal vez no. Desde luego, Alice no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su relación profesional con Bella haciéndole preguntas so bre su vida sexual. Casi se puso a dar saltos de ale gría cuando la modelo más famosa de Australia fir mó con su agencia dieciocho meses atrás.

Previamente, Bella tenía contratado a un agente, pero lo despidió en cuanto, descubrió que ha bía amañado una factura de unos gastos. Si había algo respecto a lo que se mostraba implacable aque lla chica era respecto a su dinero. Exigía que le pa garan muy bien y no regalaba un centavo innecesariamente.

Alice sospechaba que un gran porcentaje del di nero que ganaba iba a parar a la Fundación de Ami gos de los Niños con Cáncer que ella misma había puesto en marcha poco antes de unirse a la agencia de modelos. Su hermana pequeña había muerto de leucemia el año anterior, algo que afectó mucho a Bella. Tras un par de meses de descanso para superar su dolor se propuso hacer algo por los niños de la fundación.

Y cuando Bella se ponía en marcha con algo, nadie estaba a salvo. No dejaba de hostigar a todo el mundo para hiciera alguna donación o para que invirtiera parte de su tiempo en la fundación. In cluso había coaccionado a Alice para que conven ciera a Jasper de que se ocupara de ser el animador de la subasta que iba a tener lugar el sábado por la no che. Alice quedó eximida de tomar parte porque es taba embarazada de siete meses. ¡Con mellizos! Pero asistiría, por supuesto.

De hecho, estaba deseando que llegara el sábado. Emmet y Rosalie asistirían, lo que significaba que Rosalie y ella podrían hablar de bebés. In cluso Edward había prometido asistir, aunque sólo para la subasta. No pensaba acudir hasta que Alice le mos tró el brillante folleto que había elaborado Bella y en el que se enumeraba la lista de todo lo que se iba a subastar y se explicaba dónde iba a parar todo el dinero que se ganara.

Su cambio de opinión sorprendió a todo el mun do el viernes, durante la partida de cartas; por moti vos de seguridad, Edward solía presentarse en público muy raramente. Tal vez lo hubiera convencido el he cho de que la cena y la subasta fueran a tener lugar en el hotel Regency, un lugar que tenía reputación por mantener a sus famosos y ricos clientes total mente a salvo.

-Por fin he conseguido llenar mi mesa, por cier to -dijo Alice -. Otro de mis compañeros de cartas ha aceptado venir. ¿Te he mencionado alguna vez que suelo jugar al póquer con algunos jugadores empedernidos todos los viernes por la noche, y nada menos que en la suite presidencial del Regency Ho tel?

-No, nunca lo habías mencionado. Qué interesan te. También eres dueña de algunos caballos de carre ras, ¿no?

-Sí. Admito que siento, auténtica pasión por los caballos de carreras. Y por el póquer. El caso es que te gustará saber que mis compañeros de juego son ri quísimos. Uno de ellos es Emmet McCarthy , el mag nate de la cerveza.

-Oh, sí. Lo conocí hace poco en los estudios Fox, en un estreno. Tiene una esposa preciosa, ¿no?

-Se llama Rosalie . Seguro que donan unos cuantos miles de dólares. Tienen el corazón de oro. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre mi otro compañero de juego, aunque también puede ser generoso oca sionalmente. Es...

-¿Ya han decidido qué van a tomar? -interrum pió la camarera.

-Necesitamos un momento más -dijo Bella, y la camarera se fue a atender otra mesa.

El restaurante en que estaban comiendo se halla ba en el puerto y era muy popular.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de la subasta, Alice -dijo Bella con firmeza-. Volvamos al tema en cuestión. La comida. ¿Nos portamos mal y pedimos por una vez algo que engorde? -tomó el menú y lo examinó ávidamente-. ¡Es todo tan tentador! Hace meses que no como una hamburguesa. Tengo enten dido que las de aquí son una maravilla. Oh, y tam bién tarta de queso con mango de postre. Siento de bilidad por la tarta de queso. Y pienso pedirla. Con crema -concluyo en tono desafiante.

Alice rió. Sabía muy bien que las modelos rara mente comían nada que engordara, ni siquiera las que tenían más curvas, como Bella.

-Tú puedes si quieres, pero yo no -dijo-. Ya he engordado ocho kilos con el embarazo, y me han di cho que puedo llegar al doble.

-¿Sabes ya si es niño o niña?

Alice sonrió encantada, como siempre que le preguntaban por sus preciosos mellizos.

-Desde luego que sí. Un niño y una niña. ¿No soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo?

Hasta que no se había casado, Alice había creído que nunca tendría hijos. Pero con el amor de su ma rido y el apoyo del mejor equipo de inseminación in-vitro de Australia lo había logrado a los treinta y seis años, ¡y no sólo esperaba un bebé, sino dos! Jasper es taba loco de contento y ella extasiada. Todo había ido bien de momento, y aparte de algún dolor de es palda y de algo de acidez, se sentía en plena forma.

Bella sonrió.

-Supongo que sí. Aunque mi madre también es una mujer muy afortunada. Pero eso es lógico, por que está casada con mi padre, así que puede que mi criterio sea un tanto parcial.

Alice escuchó aquello con cierta sorpresa. Bella nunca hablaba de su familia. Por algún moti vo, Alice había asumido que no se relacionaba con sus padres, pero era evidente que estaba equivocada. Sabía por algunos artículos que había leído en la prensa que los padres de Bella tenían una finca de cultivo de algodón al oeste de Great Divide, un lugar que se hallaba en medio de ninguna parte. El pueblo más cercano tenía tan sólo un garaje, un hotel y una tienda. Desde los quince años, Bella ha bía trabajado en aquella tienda los fines de semana, y durante los ratos libres, que solían ser muchos, llenaba su tiempo leyendo revistas de moda y soñando en convertirse algún día en modelo. A los quince años y medio, presentó su fotografía a un concurso para salir en la portada de una revista de adolescen tes y ganó. A los dieciséis, estaba desfilando en Forks durante la semana de la moda de Australia.

Alice también había sido modelo y recordaba muy bien cómo fastidiaba a las modelos mayores que una adolescente sin experiencia las eclipsara. Toda la ropa le sentaba de maravilla y resultaba muy sexy cuando desfilaba. Cuando cayó enferma de mo nonucleosis, las otras modelos respiraron de alivio, pero Bella regresó a Forks al año siguiente y lo retomó donde lo había dejado.

A los dieciocho años se había convertido en una mujer deslumbrante. Muy pronto alcanzó la cima de la fama y la agencia de Alice tenía el privilegio de contar con ella.

-¿Te pareces a tu padre o a tu madre? -preguntó Alice , cuya curiosidad se había despertado.

-A ambos en el aspecto, y a ninguno en el carác ter. Tanto mamá como papá son muy dulces. Puede que yo lo parezca a veces, pero en el fondo soy una bruja -dijo Bella, y a continuación rió-. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto -replicó Alice , asombrada-. Eres dura en asuntos profesionales, pero eso no es lo mis mo. He conocido a muchas brujas en mi vida, y tú no eres una de ellas, desde luego. Una bruja no tra bajaría como tú lo haces por una obra de caridad, te lo aseguro.

-Ese es mi talón de Aquiles -dijo Bella, cuya expresión se volvió momentáneamente nostál gica-. Los niños con cáncer. Pobrecitos. Puedo so portar que la vida sea cruel con los adultos, pero no con los niños. No merecen ese destino. No han he cho nada para merecerlo.

Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes.

«No vas a llorar, ¿verdad? Llorando nunca se consigue nada. Llorar es para bebés y para quienes tienen roto el corazón. Tú ya no eres un bebé y tu corazón ya no está roto. Lo has vuelto a pegar y ja más volverá a romperse».

Tomó su vaso de agua y bebió hasta que sintió que recuperaba por completo el control. Luego, vol vió a dejar el vaso y sonrió a Alice , que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

-Lo siento -dijo-. Me pongo demasiado emocio nal cuando hablo de niños con cáncer.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Creo que lo que sientes es admirable. Lo puedo entender perfecta mente.

Bella reprimió una risa al oír aquello. ¿Cómo podía comprender Alice ? Nadie que no hubiera pasa do por aquello podía entender. Ver sufrir y morir a un niño era muy duro.

Pero probablemente tuviera buena intención.

La camarera volvió a acercarse a la mesa.

-¿Ya saben lo que van a comer?

-Desde luego -dijo Bella y pidió una ham burguesa con patatas fritas y ensalada, pastel de que so con mango y un café. Cuando Alice la miró, rompió a reír-. No te preocupes. Esta noche no cena ré y mañana me castigaré severamente en el gimna sio -como siempre hacía. Cada día de la semana.

Pero su vida entera era un castigo. Por sus peca dos, especialmente por el único realmente grave, el único que nunca podría olvidar y que nunca podría perdonarse.

-Tendrás que hacerlo si piensas ponerte ese vestido el sábado por la noche -dijo Alice -. Es muy ajustado.

-Oh, es cierto. Lo había olvidado –Bella suspiró y miró a la camarera-. ¿Puedo cambiar lo que he pedido por algo más ligero, como una hoja de lechuga al natural?

La camarera sonrió.

-Me alegra saber que también tiene que vigilar lo que come. Si pensara que puede tener el aspecto que tiene sin sufrir ni siquiera un poco, me suicidaría.

-En ese caso no se desespere -dijo Bella secamente-. Sufro más que un poco. Sufro mucho a diario. De acuerdo, tráigame el pescado del día con un poco de ensalada. Y nada de postre. Sólo un café -miró a Alice -. ¿Qué te parece?

Alice rió.

-Perfecto. Yo tomaré lo mismo.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

EL salón de baile del Regency Hotel era muy conocido en Forks por las fiestas que cele braba en él la alta sociedad. Sus paredes versa llescas habían sido testigo de muchos bailes, noches de entrega de premios, desfiles de moda, lanzamien to de productos, celebraciones de año nuevo y unas cuantas fiestas benéficas. Los ricos y famosos se ha bían reunido allí en muchas ocasiones para celebrar o apoyar alguna causa.

Y la causa de aquella noche nunca dejaba de afectar incluso a los más duros de corazón. Bella lo sabía, y había explotado aquel conocimiento al máximo para organizar su primer banquete y subasta con fines benéficos.

Había significado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero había merecido la pena por ver todas las mesas ocu padas por personas que habían pagado mil dólares simplemente por asistir a la cena.

Además, Billy Clearwater, el director del hotel, había donado la cena para los trescientos asistentes, más las bebidas y el alquiler del salón. Bella averiguó cuando fue a hablar con él que su hermano murió de cáncer siendo muy joven, una desafortuna da tragedia que supo aprovechar de inmediato.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para alcan zar los diez millones de dólares que pretendía conseguir, incluyendo pasar dos días sin apenas comer para poder ponerse el vestido que llevaba como pre sentadora de la subasta de aquella noche, un vestido que casi desafiaba cualquier descripción.

El adjetivo que surgía en su mente cuando trataba de hacerlo era «perverso».

El vestido se lo había dado Jessica Stanley, la directora de las Joyerías Stanley, cuando fue a vi sitarla a su casa en busca de alguna donación para la subasta. Jessica le contó que aquél fue el vestido que ella se puso en otra cena que tuvo lugar varios años atrás en el hotel Regency tras la cual se iba a subastar el famoso ópalo negro Heart of Fire, que en la actualidad se encontraba en el Australian Mu seum. Por lo visto hubo un intento de robo con dis paros incluidos, y Bella se quedó fascinada al escuchar el relato, pero se quedó aún más fascinada cuando vio el vestido que finalmente le regaló Jessica.

Y allí estaba finalmente, con el vestido, bastante más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. Tenía el estómago encogido como la primera vez que tuvo que desfilar por una pasarela. Y no porque el vestido de Jessica Stanley enseñara demasiada carne desnuda. No. Su perversidad era mucho más sutil.

No había nada especialmente atrevido en su dise ño sin mangas ni tirantes, excepto tal vez que sus pe chos estaban teniendo dificultades para mantenerse confinados en el corpiño, que era dos tallas menor del que ella habría necesitado. Incluso aquel peque ño problema quedaba parcialmente oculto por la capa de chiflón que llevaba encima del satén y que rodeaba su cuello y descendía por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas.

Era el tono color piel tanto del satén como del chiflón, más la puntilla con adorno de cuentas dora das de la parte delantera y trasera, lo que resultaba perverso, porque daba la sensación de que lo que lle vaba no era un vestido de baile, sino uno brevísimo y exótico. Incluso de cerca, la tela parecía carne des nuda, sobre la que tan sólo destacaban las cuentas doradas.

Mirándolo de frente daba la sensación de que las cuentas estaban directamente sujetas a su cuerpo en forma de bikini. De costado no se veían las cuentas y parecía desnuda. De espaldas, la vista resultaba aún más provocativa, pues la falda del vestido tenía una abertura trasera que llegaba hasta lo alto de sus mus los. Al menos aquello le permitiría caminar con sus largas y elegantes zancadas habituales en lugar de dando saltitos por la pasarela instalada en el centro del salón.

Durante los ensayos, le había explicado a Jasper que ella desfilaría por la pasarela mientras él la su bastaba, una idea que no le pareció nada atrevida du rante el ensayo, probablemente porque entonces lle vaba vaqueros.

Pero con aquel vestido, su habitual atrevimiento parecía haber mermado bastante. Había estado preo cupada por ello toda la tarde. Afortunadamente, du rante la cena no había comido nada, pero había estado sentada. Sentada el vestido resultaba más recatado.

Pero ya no estaba sentada. Estaba en el escenario, mirando por una abertura del telón el salón abarrota do y tratando de controlar el absurdo temor a mos trarse en público de forma tan desvergonzada.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Garret almente ella no era así. Garret almente le daba lo mismo lo que llevaba puesto o si la gente la miraba, especialmente los hombres.

Una desdeñosa rabia sustituyó rápidamente sus temores. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. Le daba lo mismo mientras alguno de ellos le entregara un sus tancioso cheque para su fundación.

Empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor cuando oyó un silbido muy masculino a sus espaldas. Cuando se volvió, vio a Jasper , que sonreía con ironía.

-Menudo vestido, Bella. ¿Estás segura de que no te van a arrestar por llevarlo?

-Los he llevado peores. Y trata de no lanzarme miradas lascivas, Jasper .

-Yo nunca lanzó miradas lascivas.

-No -concedió Bella con un suspiro-. Es cierto. Lo siento. De hecho, para ser tan atractivo, eres mucho más agradable de lo que cabría esperar -Jasper era alto, rubio y muy guapo, la clase de hombre que en otras época Bella encontró irre sistible. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado grandes y machos. Prefería a los hombres más esbeltos y ele gantes.

-Gracias -dijo Jasper -. Creo -se colocó el nudo de la corbata y respiró profundamente-. Entonces, ¿em pezamos con el espectáculo?

Bella se puso tan nerviosa, que sintió ganas de salir corriendo, pero aquella reacción fue seguida de inmediato por otra de desafío.

-Desde luego. Ha llegado la hora de sacar unos cuantos dólares a esos pobres chicos.

-¡Amén a eso!

La subasta empezó bien, y casi parecía posible alcanzar los diez millones de dólares. Pero la situa ción económica era dura en aquellos tiempos y, cuando iban por la mitad, las pujas empezaron a ba jar. Por mucho que Jasper se esforzó, cuando sólo quedaban dos premios, la cantidad alcanzada apenas llegaba a los siete millones. Bella suspiró, decepcionada. Con las vacaciones en una isla que iba a subastar Jasper no obtendrían más de cincuenta mil, lo que supondría que aún faltarían tres millones. Inclu so aunque saliera a la pasarela desnuda, ningún hom bre pagaría aquella cantidad simplemente por ir a ce nar con ella.

-No vamos a llegar a los siete millones -murmu ró después de que Jasper lograra tan sólo treinta mil dólares con la subasta de las vacaciones.

Jasper apoyó una mano sobre el micrófono.

-Eso me temo. Tal vez deberías haber consegui do a alguien que se dedicara a las subastas profesio nalmente.

-No seas ridículo. Has estado maravilloso. No eres tú. Son los tiempos que corren. En realidad, no nos ha ido mal. Mis esperanzas eran demasiado al tas. Vamos, veamos cuánto podemos conseguir por el próximo y patético premio.

-¿Y ahora quién está siendo ridícula? Una cita para cenar contigo puede ser cualquier cosa menos un premio patético, Bella.

-Gracias. Y ahora ponte en marcha. Quiero aca bar con este tormento cuanto antes -aquel comenta rio fue muy revelador, pero Bella nunca se ha bía sentido tan reacia a venderse a sí misma.

-Y ahora, señoras y señores, él último premio de la noche -comenzó Jasper , con el acento italiano que parecía perder y recuperar a su antojo-. Nuestra en cantadora anfitriona, Bella, una de las modelos más cotizadas de Australia, ofrece una cita para ce nar con ella el próximo sábado en el fabuloso restau rante By Candlelight del Regency. Es un fabuloso premio para terminar la noche, y estoy seguro de que obtendremos grandes ofertas -lanzó una mirada de ánimo a Bella antes de susurrar-: Adelante, ca riño. Demuestra lo que vales.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco antes de po nerse en marcha balanceando sus caderas por la pa sarela a la vez que se esforzaba por sonreír, cons ciente de que todas las miradas del salón estaban fijas en su cuerpo. Aunque lo cierto era que ella ape nas veía nada. Los focos le permitían distinguir las siluetas, pero no los detalles.

Sin embargo sentía que iban desnudándola con la mirada como nunca lo había sentido antes. Tenía que ser debido al maldito vestido. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

-¿Necesito recordaros que Bella fue elegida recientemente por una famosa revista como la mujer más sexy de Australia? -continuó Jasper -. Como po dréis apreciar por vosotros mismos, no es ninguna exageración. Cenar con ella en privado podría ser el sueño de algún hombre hecho realidad. Así que, ade lante, caballeros, hagan sus ofertas.

Bella casi se estremeció de vergüenza. ¡Cielo santo! Se sentía como si estuviera en el puesto de su bastas de algún negrero y que lo que se estuviera su bastando fuera su cuerpo, no unas horas de su tiempo.

Pero le daba lo mismo si conseguía lo que preten día. A pesar de todo, se alegraba de haber decidido mantener a la prensa alejada de la gala. Lo último que habría podido soportar en aquellos momentos habría sido la perspectiva de ver su foto en toda la prensa del domingo.

Con el consuelo de aquel último pensamiento, lo gró sonreír de un modo más sensual mientras avan zaba hasta el final de la pasarela, donde permaneció un momento quieta, con las manos en las caderas. Luego, lenta y seductoramente, se volvió, y la au diencia se quedó boquiabierta.

Su mirada conectó con la de Jasper y éste le dedicó una sonrisa bastante lasciva.

-No se echen atrás ahora -animó a la audiencia-. Si yo estuviera soltero, les aseguro que me lanzaría de lleno a por ella. Pero no estoy en el mercado, como podrá afirmarles mi encantadora esposa.

Señaló con la cabeza a una mesa que se hallaba a la izquierda de Bella. Ella miró automática mente... y se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

Más tarde, cuando aquel espantoso momento hu biera pasado, Bella agradecería no haber esta do moviéndose, pues de lo contrario se habría tam baleado. O incluso se habría caído de la pasarela. A pesar de todo, sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies.

Al menos ya sabía por qué se había sentido tan especialmente consciente de las miradas masculinas. Porque aquel par de ojos habían estado ocultos entre los otros.

Unos ojos oscuros, preciosos. Duros. Peligrosos.

El príncipe Edward de Dubar, sentado a la mesa de Alice con un impecable esmoquin negro la contem plaba con fría arrogancia.

La conmoción petrificó el cerebro de Bella además de su cuerpo, y pasaron unos momentos an tes de que recuperara la compostura. ¿Qué diablos hacía aquel hombre a la mesa de Alice ? ¡No podían ser amigos!

De pronto recordó al príncipe mencionando que solía pasar los fines de semana en Forks, donde acudía a las carreras y jugaba al póquer con unos amigos. Y también recordó que hacía pocos días Alice le había mencionado que solía jugar al póquer todos los viernes por la noche en aquel mismo hotel, en una de las suites presidenciales.

¿Y quién más podía permitirse una suite presidencial sino un presidente, una estrella de rock, o algún rico jeque? Y la peor posibilidad de las tres era el jeque, un jeque al que había despreciado y rechazado y que sin duda estaba allí aquella noche por un solo motivo: para hacerle comerse su promesa de que jamás saldría con un hombre como él.

Sin duda, el príncipe Edward de Dubar iba ser el hombre que más pujara por cenar con ella. ¿Por qué si no iba a haber acudido allí? No había pujado por nada más a lo largo de la noche. Ella lo habría visto, pues cada vez que alguien pujaba se le iluminaba con un foco.

No, el hombre con el que iba a cenar el siguiente sábado no iba a ser un completo desconocido. Sería aquel hombre, cuyo orgullo se había visto severamente vapuleado un año antes. Había llegado su turno de humillarla.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que la garganta de Bella se llenara de bilis. El orgullo le exigía no someterse a una situación tan mortificante, pero también la impulsaba a seguir su norma de conducta habitual. «No me da miedo nada, y menos aún un hombre». Después de todo, aunque el jeque ganara la subasta, ¿qué podía hacerle en un restaurante público? ¿Hacerle una nueva proposición? ¿Tratar de seducirla con su encanto?

Aquella última idea resultaba risible.

No. Le dejaría disfrutar de su patético momento de triunfo.

Le sonrió deliberadamente, retándolo con toda claridad con sus ojos y su boca.

«Vamos, imbécil. Haz tu oferta. Veamos si me interesa».

Él entrecerró los ojos y luego la recorrió lentamente con la mirada de arriba abajo, como comprobando si realmente merecía la pena apostar. Por unos segundos, Bella temió que no fuera a hacerlo. Tal vez había acudido para herirla en su orgullo de aquel modo.

Estaba sopesando con temor aquella posibilidad cuando el príncipe abrió su real boca.

-Cinco millones de dólares -dijo con firmeza, y Bella se quedó boquiabierta. No pudo evitarlo. Tampoco pudieron evitarlo el resto de los asistentes.

Incluso Jasper se quedó momentáneamente desconcertado.

-¡Guau! Menuda puja. Señoras y señores, el príncipe Edward de Dubar acaba de ofrecer cinco millones de dólares por el privilegio de cenar con nuestra encantadora Bella. Sospecho que no va a haber más ofertas, pero si hay por ahí algún intrépido caballero dispuesto a superarla, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Bella parpadeó al oír las palabras de Jasper, pues le recordaron a una boda. Resultaba irónico, pues aquello iba a ser lo más lejano a un encuentro romántico que pudiera imaginarse. Su Excelencia sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad para humillarla, y estaba dispuesto a gastar una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para conseguirlo.

-¿No hay más ofertas? En ese caso... ¡vendida a su Excelencia Real, el príncipe Edward de Dubar!

Todo el mundo rompió a aplaudir, y los aplausos arreciaron cuando Jasper anunció que se había alcanzado la cifra de doce millones de dólares. Bella se vio obligada a seguir sonriendo, cuando habría preferido gritar, a ser posible al hombre cuyos ojos verdes seguían fijos en ella, con un aire de superioridad que hizo que deseara aclararle que ningún hombre llegaría a poseer jamás nada de ella, ¡ni siquiera un minuto de su tiempo!

Pero, por supuesto, aquel deseo no podía hacerse realidad. No podía rechazar cinco millones de dólares para una causa que significaba mucho más que su tonto orgullo. Además, no pensaba permitir que aquel arrogante diablo notara lo enfadada que estaba . Mostrar enfado sería como demostrar que le importaba. En aquel instante, decidió comportarse de un modo impecable durante la cena del sábado. No habría más enfados ni comentarios descorteses. No trataría de ponerlo en su sitio.

Dada que aquella era su intención, no podía permitirse seguir de pie donde estaba. El modo en que Edward la estaba mirando no iba a ayudarla a mostrarse precisamente amable.

«Sólo el cielo sabe cómo voy a controlarme cuando esté a solas con él», pensó mientras se alejaba por la pasarela entre aplausos que apagó -Aún no puedo creerlo -le dijo Jasper , cerró el micrófono tras dar por cerrada la subasta-. El viejo Edward ofreciendo cinco millones sólo para cenar contigo... Debe tener más dinero que sentido común. No pretendo ofenderte, Bella, pero supongo que incluso tú estarás de acuerdo en que ha sido increíble.

Bella frunció el ceño al notar la familiaridad con que Jasper se refería al príncipe, pero enseguida comprendió que, ya que Alice lo conocía, él también debía conocerlo.

-Por tu forma de hablar da la sensación de que sois viejos amigos -dijo con cautela. Por mucho que se despreciara por ello, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el hombre que acababa de pagar cinco millones de dólares sólo por cenar con ella.

-Lo somos -admitió Jasper -. Llevamos seis años jugando a las cartas todos los viernes por la noche.

También hace años que compartimos algunos caballos de carreras. Edward es un gran tipo. Te gustará.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en un mohín desdeñoso antes de que se diera cuenta. Pero decidió no ser una completa hipócrita.

-El príncipe y yo ya nos habíamos visto en una ocasión -confesó-. No me gustó entonces y sigue sin gustarme ahora.

Jasper pareció sorprendido.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En la Copa Melbourne, el año pasado. Yo estaba en el jurado del Ladies' Day. Por expresarlo con claridad, tu amigo se me insinuó.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué quieres decir con «y»? ¡Y nada! Ya te lo he dicho. No me gusta.

-Eso me sorprende. Suele gustar a las mujeres.

-Puede que por eso no me guste a mí -espetó Bella-. Pero da lo mismo que me guste o no. Ha comprado mi compañía durante unas horas y haré honor a mi promesa. Si vas a hablar con tu amigo árabe, te sugiero que le adviertas que haber pagado cinco millones de dólares no va a darle más derechos sobre mí de los que obtuvo la última vez que pagó mi comida. Sí, dile eso, Jasper . Oh, y también dile que acudiré al restaurante a las siete el sábado que viene, pero que no debe ponerse en contacto conmigo antes. Me molestaría mucho que mi número privado, y que no aparece en los listines telefónicos, acabara de algún modo en sus manos. Comprenez-vous?

-Creo que capto la idea. Pero no sé si tú la captas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que Edward no es dado a los caprichos. Después de lo que acabas de decirme, sospecho que ha asistido a la cena con el propósito específico de pujar por ti. El dinero no es problema para él. Lo que me hace pensar que debe estar un poco molesto contigo. Si es así, el hecho de que no te gustara a primera vista resultará ser un obstáculo menor.

-¿Es eso alguna especie de amenaza? -preguntó Bella, tensa.

-Supongo que sí. Si de verdad no te gusta, ten cuidado. Edward no es un hombre con el que pueda jugarse.

-Yo nunca he jugado con él.

-Vamos, Bella. Acabo de ver cómo le sonreías, y no era la sonrisa de una mujer desinteresada.

Bella sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban.

-No entiendes. Sólo estaba...

-¿Provocándolo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, irritada.

-En cierto modo.

-Pues no lo hagas. Ése no es modo de comportarse con un hombre como Edward . Podría volverse... peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? ¿En qué sentido?

Jasper movió la cabeza.

-Hablaré con él para asegurarme que comprenda cómo están las cosas. Estoy seguro de que respetará tus deseos si se convence de que no estás interesada. ¿Seguro que no lo estás?

-Oh, por favor. Líbrame de tener que tratar con un jeque mimado que se dedica a fantasear sobre lo irresistible que es para las mujeres.

-Puede que tenga motivos para hacerlo.

Bella no pudo contener una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Lo único que me interesa del príncipe Edward de Dubar es el tamaño de su cartera. Y sólo si la abre para donar dinero para la fundación. Dile eso, Jasper . Y ahora debo irme a quitarme de una vez este vestido infernal.


	3. Chapter 2

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

_**Capítulo 2**_

A LAS seis de la tarde del sábado siguiente, Bella bajó de su coche, tomó su bolso del asiento trasero, entregó las llaves al portero y entró en el vestíbulo del hotel Regency, todo ello sin tener que soportar la insufrible presencia de los periodistas.

La experiencia le había enseñado diversos modos de evitarlos. Si era posible, siempre llegaba a los acontecimientos públicos antes, a menudo disfrazada. Desafortunadamente, su cita con el jeque había sido bien publicitada gracias a una periodista que había asistido a la cena y a la subasta y que había escrito al respecto al día siguiente. Por supuesto, el tema central de su artículo había sido la asombrosa cantidad de dinero pagada por el príncipe Edward para cenar con «nuestra» Bella.

Bella se había arrepentido enseguida de haber anunciado en público dónde iba a tener lugar la cena. Para evitar mayores problemas, se había puesto en contacto con el dueño del hotel y el señor Clearwater d le había asegurado que la prensa no los molestaría durante la cena.

Bella expresó su gratitud, pero de todos modos reservó una habitación para poder llegar antes y vestirse allí, y también para pasar la noche. Así podría irse al día siguiente cuando quisiera.

Fue un alivio avanzar por el vestíbulo con su peluca castaña y sus gafas negras sin tener que soportar el destello de las cámaras mientras le hacían mil preguntas a la vez.

Miró su reloj mientras subía a la segunda planta. Faltaba menos de una hora, pero era tiempo suficiente para cambiarse. Ya se había lavado el pelo y se había hecho la manicura. Lo único que le faltaba era cambiarse de ropa, maquillarse y ponerse los pendientes, cosa que no le llevaría mucho tiempo. Había decidido no vestirse en exceso para la ocasión.

Si el jeque esperaba que se presentara con algo parecido a lo que se había puesto para la subasta se iba a llevar una sorpresa. No habría carne expuesta aquella noche. No pensaba dejar nada expuesto para disfrute de su rapaz mirada.

A las siete menos cinco estaba de vuelta en el ascensor, con unos pantalones negros de crepé y una túnica de seda color bronce estilo chino que ocultaba su escultural cuerpo. Se había apartado el pelo del rostro y su melena caía totalmente recta hasta su cintura. Apenas se había maquillado. Tan sólo se había dado un poco de base, un toque de sombra azul en los ojos y se había pintado los labios de color bronce, a juego con las uñas. Además llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de diamante.

Lo irónico era que, con una belleza como Bella, a veces lo poco era mucho. Pero ella no era consciente de aquel hecho. Estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse mucho para su trabajo, y pensaba que así estaba muy normal. Se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera sabido lo bella e inquietantemente inocente que parecía mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de mármol hacia el restaurante.

El maître, un hombre alto y calvo con un fino bigote, le sonrió desde su puesto.

-Mademoiselle Bella -dijo, con un acento francés que podía ser o no auténtico. En opinión de Bella, el número de maître que había en Forks con acento francés era excesivo.

-Es un placer tenerla en nuestro restaurante esta noche. Su alteza ya ha llegado. La conduciré hasta su mesa.

Bella lo siguió obedientemente hacia el fondo del restaurante. Teniendo en cuenta lo temprano de su cita, le sorprendió que el príncipe ya hubiera llegado. Había supuesto que la realeza siempre llegaba un poco tarde a los compromisos sociales.

Pero aquélla no era una ocasión social, se recordó. Era un momento de venganza. Lógicamente, su excelencia no querría perderse ni un momento de su humillación.

Aquello le hizo sonreír un poco. Si el jeque pensaba que podía menospreciarla, se iba a llevar más de una sorpresa. ¡No sabía con quién estaba tratando!

El rincón al que fue conducida era prácticamente un reservado. A pesar de que se accedía a él por un arco abierto, este estaba flanqueado por dos frondosas palmeras que acentuaban la sensación de intimidad.

No había duda de que aquel lugar había sido diseñado pensando en amantes, un auténtico nido de amor para aquellos que quisieran un poco de intimidad para disfrutar de la mejor comida y de la mejor bebida mientras se susurraban dulces naderías. Los tiburones del mundo de los negocios cenarían allí con sus queridas, y las celebridades con su último amor.

Cuando entró en el reservado, Bella apenas pudo ver al jeque, pues su ropa oscura y el tono dorado de su piel casi le hacían fundirse con las paredes negras del lugar. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra reinante lo vio, primero su rostro, y luego el resto.

Parecía el típico playboy occidental, vestido con un exquisito traje negro y una camisa de seda negra sin cuello.

¿Latió el corazón de Bella un poco más rápido a causa su atractiva elegancia? ¿O fue sólo debido a que por fin se encontraban cara a cara?

Los soldados a punto de entrar en batalla debían sentir algo parecido, razonó. El miedo siempre iba acompañado de cierta excitación.

¿Miedo? Aquel si que había sido un pensamiento extraño. No tenía nada que temer de aquel hombre. ¿O sí? Jasper había mencionado que podía ser peligroso. Y Jasper no era tonto. ¿A qué se habría referido?

Lo que estaba claro era que le seguía gustando a pesar de que no se había vestido para la ocasión, pensó irritada mientras sentía la ardiente mirada del jeque en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Por lo visto, la deseaba aún más cubierta.

Pero aquello era a lo único que podía aspirar. A desearla. Por muy íntimo que fuera el reservado, el jeque no podría poseerla allí durante la cena, especialmente sin su consentimiento. Un solo grito bastaría para que alguien acudiera corriendo.

No, no tenía nada que temer, excepto su propio comportamiento. «Controla tu genio y mantén la calma», se dijo mientras Edward la sorprendía levantándose para recibirla. No esperaba un gesto tan caballeroso por su parte.

-Buenas tardes, Bella -dijo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Bella volvió a sorprenderse al encontrarse pensando lo agradable que sería tocar su espeso pelo negro.

Aquello la desconcertó. Ya no disfrutaba tocando ninguna parte de ningún hombre, y sin embargo allí estaba, pensando en pasar los dedos por el pelo de aquel hombre. ¡Menuda idea!

-Está... preciosa -añadió él sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Bella agradeció que el maître eligiera aquel momento para apartar su silla de la mesa de manera que pudiera sentarse, lo que hizo que no tuviera que responder.

-Su camarero personal para esta tarde vendrá enseguida, su excelencia -el maître hizo una reverencia al príncipe antes de salir.

A Bella no se le ocurría nada que decir. Aún se sentía afectada por su deseo de acariciar el pelo del jeque.

Afortunadamente, el camarero apareció enseguida. Se trataba de un joven delgado y moreno sin acento francés. Les entregó el menú, mencionó los platos especiales de la noche y preguntó si querían beber algo antes de comer.

-A mí tráigame agua mineral, por favor -dijo el jeque-. No bebo alcohol de ninguna clase -añadió mirando a Bella-, pero no espero que usted haga lo mismo. Pida lo que le apetezca, por favor.

-Yo tampoco bebo alcohol -dijo ella a la vez que devolvía la lista del vinos al maître-. También me conformaré con un poco de agua -añadió, y a continuación le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, satisfecha de haber frustrado cualquier plan que pudiera tener basado en que ella bebiera más de la cuenta.

El camarero se fue a por el agua.

-¿Nunca bebe alcohol? -preguntó el jeque con más curiosidad que decepción.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, por muchas razones.

La sonrisa de Edward hizo que se suavizaran los duros rasgos de su boca.

-Que no tiene intención de explicarme.

-Qué perspicaz -dijo Bella en tono desenfadado, pero aferró su servilleta en el regazo como si se estuviera ahogando y fuera un salvavidas. Aquel hombre hacía aflorar lo peor en ella. Sin duda alguna era por su forma de mirarla. Tan... codiciosa. Y al mismo tiempo tan confiada, como si ya se la estuviera imaginando en su cama. Cómo le habría gustado tener una excusa para abofetear su altanero rostro...

-Lamenta estar conmigo aquí esta noche.

Bella tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no mostrar su sorpresa. Aunque era posible que la acertada conclusión del jeque no se debiera a su especial perspicacia.

-En absoluto -contestó con una sonrisa forzada-. Gracias a esta noche mi fundación cuenta con cinco millones de dólares más. ¿Cómo iba a lamentarlo?

-La última vez que nos vimos prometió que nunca cenaría conmigo -le recordó él.

Bella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Eso fue entonces y esto es ahora. Hace tiempo que descubrí que la vida puede darte muchas sorpresas, y creo que es mejor dejarse llevar por la corriente que luchar contra ella.

La divertida sonrisa del jeque le molestó porque no entendía a qué venía.

-En eso tiene toda la razón, Bella. ¿Le importa que la llame Bella? Nadie parecía saber su apellido, así que no sé de qué otro modo llamarla.

-Bella está bien.

-Usted puede llamarme Edward .

Aquello era esperar demasiado.

-No creo, su excelencia -replicó ella secamente-. Eso resultaría demasiado íntimo. Todo el mundo me llama Bella, pero estoy segura de que a usted no todo el mundo lo llama Edward . Probablemente sólo su familia y amigos, y yo no pertenezco a ninguno de esos dos grupos.

Los ojos de Edward destellaron y Bella captó en parte lo que había querido decir Jasper al mencionar que el príncipe podía ser peligroso. Cuando se enfadaba, debía ser terrible. Pero a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Por qué está tan empeñada en ser tan desagradable conmigo?

-Lo cierto es que lo último que quiero ser esta tarde es grosera -contestó Bella-. A veces los australianos somos considerados groseros cuando en realidad sólo tratamos de ser sinceros. Nos gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Ha comprado una cena conmigo esta noche, su excelencia. No ha comprado nada más. Le pedí a Jasper que se lo dejara bien claro. ¿Ha olvidado transmitirle el mensaje?

-No. Enrico me ha dicho precisamente eso. Y yo he tomado cuidadosa nota. Tal vez haya sido una tontería por mi parte, pero esperaba persuadirla para que dejara a un lado el irracional desagrado que siente hacia mí. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que no soy... ¿qué fue lo que me llamó el año pasado? ¿Un hombre mimado y arrogante al que no le habían dicho suficientes veces en su vida que no?

-Más o menos -dijo Bella mientras pensaba que aquello era exactamente lo que le había dicho. Sin duda, sus palabras habían herido el ego del jeque, que pretendía vengarse. Pero lo único cierto era que ella estaba allí porque él era un hombre mimado y arrogante y no quería obtener un no por respuesta.

El camarero llegó con el agua mineral y les preguntó si habían elegido ya lo que iban a comer. El príncipe dijo que aún no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo y lo despidió con un perentorio gesto de la mano diciéndole que no volviera en diez minutos.

La perspectiva de pasar diez minutos más con aquel tipo de charla hizo que Bella recurriera al menú para protegerse de la mirada de Edward .

Pero bloquear aquella ardiente mirada no bastó para bloquear su recuerdo, que la hacía sentirse como si fuera un microbio bajo un microscopio.

-No sé qué pedir -dijo, y cerró el menú con brusquedad-. ¿Le importaría elegir por mí, su excelencia? No soy muy exigente, así que no corre peligro de equivocarse. Como casi todo. Excepto ciruelas. Odio las ciruelas.

-No bebe y come de casi todo. No puede decirse que sea una típica mujer occidental -murmuró Edward , pero Bella vio con alivio que al menos bajaba la mirada hacia el menú.

La relajación que le produjo aquello fue asombrosa. De hecho, suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento.

-Suena cansada -comentó él sin alzar la mirada.

-He tenido una semana muy ajetreada.

-¿Con su trabajo para la fundación o desfilando como modelo?

-He estado haciendo una sesión de fotos para la empresa Femme Fatale. La gente cree que ser modelo es un trabajo muy divertido, pero lo cierto es que resulta agotador no parar de vestirse y desvestirse y de posar -resultaba mucho más cómodo hablar mientras Edward tenía la vista puesta en otra parte-. A pesar de todo, supongo que no puedo quejarme. Al menos con Femme Fatale me quedaré con toda la ropa interior que he usado para la sesión.

Los increíbles ojos volvieron a alzarse y Bella volvió a sentirse como una pobre mariposa bajo la atenta mirada de un coleccionista.

Debía reconocer que nunca se había topado con una mirada tan poderosa, o tan perversamente hipnótica. Supuso que una mujer normal tendría muchas dificultades para no caer bajo su embrujo.

De manera que era una suerte que ella no fuera normal. O el jeque habría triunfado en su intención de seducirla. Porque por supuesto que aquello formaba parte de su plan esa noche. La seducción. Su orgullo quería más de ella que su compañía durante una miserable cena. La quería desnuda y dispuesta en su cama.

Aquella imagen le produjo una diversión casi histérica que redujo la infernal tensión que sentía y le hizo recuperar su mordaz humor respecto a la situación en que se encontraba. Pobre príncipe Edward . No sabía hasta qué punto se había equivocado de presa en aquella ocasión.

-No sabía que Femme Fatale vendía ropa interior -comentó Edward , pensativo-. Creía que era una empresa de perfumes. La primera vez que la vi. fue representando a Salomé en uno de sus anuncios de televisión.

¡De manera que aquello fue lo que despertó inicialmente su interés sexual por ella! A Bella no le sorprendió. El vestido que llevaba en el anuncio era muy provocativo, al igual que la danza de los siete velos que ejecutó... aunque debido a la censura televisiva tuvo que detenerse en la quinta.

-Es cierto que Femme Fatale alcanzó la fama con sus perfumes, pero empezó vendiendo ropa interior. Ropa interior muy sexy -añadió Bella traviesamente-. Voy a hacer su campaña de verano, que pronto aparecerá en su sitio en la red.

Los orificios nasales del príncipe llamearon, al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Va a aparecer en Internet medio desnuda para que la vea todo el mundo?

Su reacción divirtió y molestó a la vez a Bella.

-A partir del fin de semana. Parece conmocionado, su excelencia. Supongo que considera inmoral que me deje fotografiar en ropa interior.

La mandíbula del jeque se tensó varias veces seguidas, como si estuviera luchando con sus emociones.

-Creo que eso es algo que está... por debajo de usted.

-Puede creer lo que quiera. Este es un país libre. A diferencia del suyo, supongo. Estoy segura de que los hombres de Dubar tienen toda la libertad del mundo para hacer y pensar lo que quieren mientras las mujeres están controladas y encerradas.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en dos ardientes líneas bajo sus cejas.

-No traicione su ignorancia respecto a mi país y mi cultura. Las mujeres en Dubar son respetadas y protegidas, no controladas y encerradas.

A Bella le habría encantado seguir discutiendo sobre aquello, pero la llegada del camarero los interrumpió. De manera que permaneció en un prudente silencio mientras el príncipe elegía el menú con bastante brusquedad.

Bella reprimió un suspiro al pensar en todas las calorías que iba a consumir .La tensión siempre le producía hambre, y aquella noche estaba siendo especialmente tensa, a pesar de que se sentía bastante satisfecha hasta el momento.

Pero daba igual. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ya no había novios en su vida que le exigieran su horas libres, su trabajo para la fundación había terminado por aquel año y al día siguiente no trabajaba.

El domingo no era un día que soliera elegirse para desfiles de modelos o sesiones fotográficas. Tampoco tenía que volar a ningún sitio. De hecho, no tenía nada a la vista en casi dos semanas, después de lo cual tenía compromisos continuos hasta navidad, incluyendo una sesión en Italia para el calendario de Pirelli. Después volvería a Melbourne para la semana de la moda.

Debería aprovechar aquellos quince días para descansar. Podía ir a ver a sus padres, a los que hacía tiempo que no visitaba. Pero su pecho se comprimió ante la perspectiva de ir a casa, de manera que decidió posponerlo hasta las navidades, cuando no tuviera más remedio que ir.

-Supongo que nada de lo que pudiera decir le haría cambiar de opinión respecto a la clase de hombre que soy -lijo Edward en cuanto el camarero se fue-. Ya me ha prejuzgado porque soy árabe. Me ha juzgado sin escucharme a causa de mi cultura y del país al que pertenezco.

Bella tomó varios sorbos de agua antes de contestar.

-El hecho de que sea árabe tiene muy poco que ver con lo que siento, o no siento, por usted, excelencia. Aunque debo reconocer que no me siento precisamente bien impresionada por el hecho de que en su cultura se trate a las mujeres como ciudadanas de segunda clase. Puede negarlo, pero su historia habla por sí misma. Y lo mismo están haciendo las más valientes de entre sus mujeres, que se atreven a opinar. Pero lo que me irrita de los hombres como usted no es tanto su país y su cultura como su obscena riqueza y su arrogancia. Los millonarios creen que su dinero puede comprarles cualquier cosa que deseen. Aviones. Palacios. Caballos de carreras. A mí.

Edward no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Luego se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento.

-¿Cree que simplemente la deseo? -preguntó finalmente.

A Bella le irritó aquel ridículo intento de negar lo evidente.

-Sé que sólo me desea, su excelencia. Me hizo brutalmente consciente de su deseo desde el primer momento que nos conocimos. No paró de mirarme todo aquel día en las carreras y luego estaba convencido de que aceptaría cualquiera de sus proposiciones. Que rechazara su invitación a cenar le molestó tanto, que en cuanto surgió la oportunidad pagó cinco millones de dólares para obligarme a hacer lo que le dije que nunca haría. Así que pienso que resulta demasiado optimista por su parte esperar que deje a un lado el desagrado que me produce. Y no, no hay nada que pudiera hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a usted. Ya sé la clase de hombre que es. Los he conocido antes.

-Oh, eso lo dudo -dijo Edward en un tono que hizo que Bella se estremeciera. Cuando el jeque se inclinó hacia ella, su expresión era amenazadoramente decidida-. En ese caso, no me deja otra alternativa.

Bella tragó saliva.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó, intuyendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-He pagado cinco millones de dólares por disfrutar unas horas de su compañía esta noche, pero estoy dispuesto a donar quinientos millones a su fundación... si acepta pasar una semana conmigo.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No habla en serio! -Totalmente.

La mano de Bella tembló cuando se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios.

-Debe estar loco -murmuró.

-Probablemente. Pero la oferta es auténtica. ¿Qué me dice?

Bella abrió la boca para decir no, pero no logró hacerlo. La suma de quinientos millones de dólares no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¡Era toda una fortuna!

Jamás lograría ganar aquella cantidad ejerciendo su profesión, por bien pagada que estuviera. Sin embargo, con aquella fortuna podría hacer mucho bien... si pasaba una breve semana en la cama del jeque.

Habría sido absurdo pensar que lo único que quería era su compañía. El nombre del juego era sexo.

-¿Una semana? -preguntó, y supo que había dado el primer paso en la resbaladiza cuesta que llevaba al infierno.

Cuando los oscuros ojos de Edward brillaron triunfantes, Bella quiso poder retirar sus palabras. Pero no lo hizo.

-De hecho, ni siquiera una semana -dijo Edward con mucha calma-. Vuelvo en helicóptero a mi propiedad todos los domingos hacia las seis y todos los viernes vuelvo a Forks a la misma hora. Así que en realidad son cinco días. Eso representa cien millones de dólares diarios por su tiempo.

-¡Mi tiempo! -dijo Bella en tono desdeñoso-. Ese debe de ser el eufemismo del año. Usted quiere mucho más que mi tiempo, su excelencia. Quiere que me meta en su cama.

Edward no negó nada y siguió mirándola mientras ella luchaba con sus demonios internos.

-Querría el dinero antes que nada -exigió mientras su mente seguía dando vueltas a la idea de acostarse con aquel hombre, de ser su objeto sexual durante cinco días y cinco noches.

Pero externamente no traicionó su inquietud. ¿Era a causa de miedo, o mera práctica? Hacía tiempo que había perfeccionado el arte de no permitir que ningún hombre llegara a creer que se sentía alterada.

-Naturalmente -asintió Edward -. Si dice que sí, los quinientos millones serán transferidos a la cuenta de su fundación el lunes. A cambio de lo cual espero que se presente en mi hotel el próximo domingo no más tarde de las cinco y adecuadamente equipada.

El siguiente domingo. Faltaban ocho días. Ocho días para pensar en lo que tenía que hacer con él.

-¿Qué quiere decir con «adecuadamente» equipada?

-Necesitará traer ropa para una variedad de actividades.

¿En serio?, pensó Bella con ironía. Suponía que lo único que necesitaba llevar era ropa interior sexy.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-En mi propiedad hay una piscina climatizada. Y una cancha de tenis. Y un gimnasio totalmente equipado, por no mencionar mis caballos. ¿Monta?

-Puedo mantenerme arriba, si el caballo que monto no es demasiado salvaje.

-Elegiré uno delicado para usted -prometió Edward mientras el brillo de sus ojos sugería que las palabras de Bella habían evocado en él pensamientos de otra índole.

-Hágalo -espetó ella, mientras su estómago se encogía ante la imagen de sí misma montada sobre aquel oscuro y esbelto cuerpo-. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mañana en lugar del próximo domingo? -añadió con brusquedad. Si iba a hacer aquello, cuanto antes mejor. No tenía sentido retrasar la tortura.

Edward pareció sorprendido por su sugerencia.

-El dinero no llegaría a tiempo a su cuenta.

-Podría aceptar su palabra de que lo transferirá el lunes.

-¿Mi palabra de árabe? -replicó él burlonamente.

-No. Su palabra de caballero. Porque espero que sea un caballero. De lo contrario, ni siquiera me plantearía la posibilidad -incluso mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras Bella comprendió lo risibles que eran. Ningún caballero utilizaría su obscena fortuna para sobornarla de aquel modo.

-No me tome por tonto, por favor, Bella. Ambos sabemos que no soy un caballero. Pero tengo mi propio código de honor y soy un hombre de palabra. Tenemos unos amigos mutuos, Alice y Jasper . Estoy seguro de que ambos responderían por mí.

Bella se contuvo de decirle que Jasper le había puesto sobre aviso respecto a él. Era una lástima que hubiera decidido ignorar su advertencia.

¿Pero cómo habría podido imaginar que el príncipe llegaría a aquellos extremos para conseguir que le dijera sí?

Se estremeció una vez más al pensar en lo que la esperaba. ¿Cómo iba a soportar acostarse con él? La mera idea de desnudarse ante él estaba haciendo que el corazón le latiera más deprisa y el estómago se le encogiera. Sin embargo, había posado casi desnuda en muchas ocasiones, de manera que aquello no debería preocuparla tanto.

«Piensa en el dinero», se dijo con firmeza. «En todo el bien que puedes hacer con él. Invertir en investigación, comprar equipo médico, construir una nueva sección en el hospital...»

Aquello hizo que se decidiera... a costa de su orgullo. También se dijo que, en un sentido meramente pragmático, irse a la cama con el jeque tampoco sería para tanto. Si hubiera sido muy feo, o gordo, o grosero, sí lo habría sido, pero no era ninguna de aquellas cosas. De hecho era muy atractivo y era obvio que tenía un cuerpo magnífico.

Si pudiera olvidar quién era, aquel encuentro sexual no sería muy distinto a los que había tenido a lo largo de los años, los que había soportado voluntariamente en su inútil afán por alcanzar la normalidad. Nunca había disfrutado en aquellas ocasiones, a pesar de que los hombres con los que se había acostado sí le gustaban. Supuso que aquélla era la diferencia. Era difícil pretender que aquel hombre era igual a ellos. No se parecía en absoluto.

Pero lo único que tendría que hacer sería tumbarse y pensar en todos los niños con cáncer que había en el mundo. Sería maravilloso lograr que su vida fuera más fácil, aliviar su dolor, su falta de esperanza. Con aquellos pensamientos positivos en la mente Seria estrictamente necesario.

-Prefiero no preguntar a Alice y a Jasper sobre usted -replicó secamente-. No quiero que se enteren de esto. Ni ellos ni nadie. Quiero mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿En serio? Suponía que su sexy imagen pública recibiría un espaldarazo si la gente supiera que nuestra citó para cenar había llevado a que tuviéramos una aventura.

-Oh, por favor. Esto no será una aventura. Será...

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -interrumpió él en tono retador-. ¿Cómo sabe que no nos entenderemos perfectamente? Puede que disfrute tanto en la cama conmigo, que no quiera que la semana que viene termine nunca.

-Está loco -murmuró Bella mientras el camarero llegaba con el primer plato. Cuando éste se fue, ella miró sus langostinos sin ningún interés. Había perdido por completo el apetito. No así el príncipe, que peló un langostino y lo comió con expresión de auténtico placer.

-Coma -dijo tras devorar otros dos de un modo casi erótico.

-No tengo hambre.

Edward miró a Bella con expresión paciente.

-No me gustan las mujeres que se enfurruñan.

-Y a mí no me gustan los hombres que me obligan a acostarme con ellos.

-No la estoy obligando, Bella. Jamás obligo a una mujer a acostarse conmigo. Aún puede decir que no.

-Sabe que no puedo. Lo sabe.

-Sí -asintió él-. Lo que hace que la desee aún más.

Bella movió la cabeza, desconcertada.

-Hay muchas mujeres tan guapas como yo en el mundo que podría conseguir por mucho menos dinero.

-Soy consciente de ello. Pero es a usted a la que deseo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Edward se encogió de hombros a la vez que miraba a Bella con asombrosa intensidad.

-Lo cierto es que no sé por qué. Para mí también es un misterio. Garret almente no suelen atraerme mujeres capaces de exhibirse ante todo el mundo, pero en cuanto la vi supe que tenía que poseerla. Fin de la historia.

-Sólo porque tiene dinero para comprarme -dijo Bella en tono despectivo-. Yo no estaría sentada aquí si usted fuera pobre.

Edward sonrió con ironía.

-Siento no estar de acuerdo. Si fuera pobre, me habría aceptado con más amabilidad desde el principio. Pero lo cierto es que, por algún motivo, mi dinero y mi posición parecen impedirle ver la atracción que hay entre nosotros.

-¿Qué? Es evidente que tiene muy buena opinión de sí mismo, ¿no, príncipe? No hay ninguna atracción entre nosotros -espetó Bella en tono cáustico-. Ya se lo he dicho una vez y se lo repito: no me gusta y no me siento atraída por usted.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que no parezco gustarle, pero miente cuando dice que no se siente atraída por mí. La mujer que conocí en las carreras el año pasado no pudo mantener los ojos apartados de mí durante todo el día. Y la mujer que me retó desde el escenario el otro sábado estaba tan cargada de electricidad sexual, que casi me quemó. Claro que me desea, Bella, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Pero el tiempo hará que ese pequeño problema desaparezca -concluyó el príncipe, que siguió comiendo mientras Bella se quedaba mirándolo, perpleja.

¡Aquel hombre había perdido la cabeza! ¿Que no había podido apartar los ojos de él? ¡Pero si había sido al revés! ¡Y lo que había percibido en ella había sido furia, no electricidad sexual!

-Soy un amante excelente -fueron las siguientes y sorprendentes palabras de Edward -. Una mujer de su experiencia sabrá apreciar mi habilidad.

Bella comprendió que discutir con aquel hombre era inútil.

-Veo que la modestia no es una de sus virtudes -espetó.

-Sólo estoy llamando a las cosas por su nombre. Conozco mis defectos, pero también mis virtudes. Se me dan bien los caballos, las cartas y las mujeres. Sobre todo las mujeres.

-Ah, ¿sí? Qué interesante. Y dígame, su excelencia, ¿ha habido alguna mujer que no haya respondido a su experta forma de hacer el amor?

-No.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Además de un iluso, aquel hombre era muy egocéntrico.

-¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que alguna de sus amigas pudiera haber simulado lo bien que se lo pasaba debido a lo que iba a obtener a cambio?

Edward sonrió con picardía.

-Por supuesto. Y estoy seguro de que alguna lo ha hecho alguna vez... al principio. Pero al final todas acaban demostrando una satisfacción y un placer genuinos en mi cama, incluso las más tímidas e inhibidas. Las mujeres no son muy distintas a los caballos. Algunas aceptan la silla como si hubieran nacido con ella puesta. Otras se resisten, pero acabo conquistándolas con habilidad y paciencia.

-De manera que asegura tener un cien por cien de éxito tanto con los caballos como con las mujeres, ¿no?

-En una ocasión hubo una yegua que me dio problemas. Fue maltratada de potranca. Es la ocasión que más cerca he estado de fracasar. Habría preferido morir a dejar que la montara.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Me aconsejaron que la olvidara, pero soy incapaz de hacer algo así. Además, si no servía para correr, quería utilizarla para criar.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-La puse en un corral sola y me convertí en su cuidador personal. Le daba de comer y limpiaba su casilla en el establo a diario, todo ello sin dejar de hablarle. Al principio no dejaba que me acercara y se ponía a relinchar y a dar coces, pero yo notaba que sólo estaba fingiendo. En realidad no quería hacerme daño. Los caballos son animales gregarios y les gusta la compañía. Yo me aseguré de ser su única compañía. Al cabo de un tiempo empezó a acudir a la entrada del corral a esperarme. Luego empezó a permitir que la tocara. Primero la cabeza. Luego el cuello. Y, finalmente, los flancos. De hecho, temblaba de placer con mis caricias.

Bella se estremeció al imaginar al príncipe acariciándola a ella. Pero no fue un estremecimiento de placer, sino de repugnancia.

-Pronto la tenía comiendo de mi mano -continuó Edward -. Después todo fue sobre ruedas, y al final le encantaba que la montaran, sobre todo yo.

Bella sabía que aquello nunca le sucedería a ella. Aunque Edward contara con quinientos días en lugar de con cinco, sabía que las únicas emociones que experimentaría siendo montada por él serían el aburrimiento y el resentimiento. En cierto modo iba a ser interesante comprobar cómo reaccionaba el príncipe cuando viera que ella era inmune a sus habilidosas atenciones.

-¿Y cuanto costó esa yegua con la que estuvo a punto de fracasar?

-Un par de millones.

-Es mucho dinero. Es lógico que se tomara todas esas molestias. Pero no es nada comparado con los quinientos millones que está dispuesto a pagar para tener relaciones sexuales conmigo.

El príncipe miró a Bella con expresión ofendida.

-No quiero tener relaciones sexuales con usted, Bella. Quiero hacerle el amor.

-Lo que sea -si su excelencia quería interpretar el papel de amante romántico, ¿quién era ella para oponerse? Lo cierto es que estaba totalmente dispuesta a consentir aquella fantasía en particular. Al menos así el príncipe no le pediría que hiciera nada desagradable en la cama. Aunque ella nunca lo aceptaría, por supuesto. Ni siquiera quinientos millones de dólares eran suficientes para que ella cooperara en algo extraño. Tendría que dejar aquello bien claro antes de que acabara la noche.

-Debe reconocer que su oferta ha sido excesiva -continuó-. Probablemente habría podido conseguirme por menos.

-No quería que pensara que la considero fácil de conseguir. Quería hacer una oferta adecuada.

-No me tome por tonta, su excelencia -replicó Bella, en lo más mínimo afectada por sus palabras-. Le da igual lo que piense o sienta respecto a todo esto. El motivo por el que ofreció tanto dinero fue porque sabía que era una cantidad que no podría rechazar. Ese es el fondo del asunto, ¿verdad? No quería que volviera a decirle que no.

Edward sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Es cierto. Ése era el fondo del asunto. No podía arriesgarme a que volviera a rechazarme.

-Lo que nos lleva de vuelta al asunto principal, su excelencia. Está claro que es un hombre mimado y arrogante al que no le han dicho que «no» las suficientes veces.

La mirada de Edward volvió a endurecerse.

-Piense lo que quiera, pero acuda a mi suite puntualmente mañana por la tarde.

Bella pensó que había llegado el momento de adoptar una postura firme.

-Antes de que de mi consentimiento a este acuerdo -dijo secamente-, quiero que quede bien claro que no pienso participar en ninguna actividad que considere excesivamente lasciva o pervertida.

Edward la miró pensativamente unos segundos durante los que Bella se sintió realmente incómoda.

-Ya que no sé que podría considerar excesivamente lascivo o pervertido, aceptaré que pueda decir no a cualquier cosa que la haga sentirse incómoda, o con la que sepa que no va a disfrutar.

Bella rió. No pudo evitarlo.

-En ese caso, su excelencia, le espera una semana muy aburrida y frustrante.

Edward pareció realmente conmocionado.

-¿Está diciendo que no disfruta haciendo el amor?

Por un segundo, Bella temió haber perdido la opción de obtener todo aquel dinero para su fundación. Pero entonces recordó lo que había dicho el jeque y supo que no podría resistirse a poseerla aunque le dijera que era frígida como un témpano de hielo.

-Desafortunadamente es un hecho, su excelencia. No disfruto con el sexo. Y no porque no lo haya intentado. He tenido varios amantes a lo largo de los años, pero todo ha sido inútil. Por supuesto, es posible que un hombre de su excepcional experiencia pueda llegar a tener más éxito -añadió con picardía-. Esperaré el momento de la verdad con el aliento contenido.

Edward la miró atentamente unos momentos.

-Se está burlando de mí.

-Piense lo que quiera, su excelencia.

-¿Es el hecho en sí de hacer el amor lo que no le gusta, o también todo lo que lleva hasta él? ¿Pondría objeciones a que besara sus pechos, u otras partes de su cuerpo?

De pronto, la mente de Bella se llenó de imágenes de aquellas actividades. Miró la boca del príncipe y esperó a sentir el habitual desagrado. En lugar de ello, un insidioso calor recorrió su piel al pensar en aquella boca casi cruel deslizándose por su cuerpo desnudo, lamiendo sus pezones, besándola y explorándola íntimamente. Una tensión desconocida se apoderó de su interior. Su rostro se acaloró y su corazón comenzó a latir con la fuerza de un yunque.

-Deduzco por su reacción y su silencio que no tiene nada en contra de los juegos previos, de manera que voy a prometerle una cosa -dijo Edward -: No realizaremos el acto sexual en sí hasta que esté seguro de que va a disfrutar de él. ¿Le parece justo?

Más que justo, pensó Bella, aturdida, y asintió. Le resultaba imposible hablar, pues sentía la boca y la garganta secas como el desierto.

-Bien -añadió Edward -. Ahora coma.

El príncipe la observó mientras Bella hacía por una vez lo que le había dicho, consciente de que algo acababa de desconcentrarla. ¿Habría reconocido finalmente lo que él había sabido desde la primera vez que se vieron? ¿Que él no era el único que había sentido aquella atracción? ¿O se había excitado al pensar en las cosas que había dicho que le iba a hacer?

Su rubor sugería alguna forma de excitación. Mezclado con la conmoción de su mirada, sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que Bella se había visto realmente sorprendida por su propia reacción.

¿Pero cómo era posible que una mujer tan bella y audaz como ella no disfrutara normalmente haciendo el amor?

Algo debía haberle sucedido en el pasado, algo que bloqueaba su disfrute del sexo. Alguna experiencia personal desagradable, o incluso traumática.

Como había dicho, las mujeres y los caballos tenían algo en común. Eran criaturas sensibles, que se asustaban fácilmente, especialmente cuando eran jóvenes. ¿Qué le había pasado a Bella en su infancia para que fuera así?

Decidió averiguarlo. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería ponerse en contacto con la agencia de detectives que siempre utilizaba para que investigaran a la mujer que tenía sentada ante sí. Ya habían hecho una comprobación rutinaria aquella semana para asegurarse de que él no tenía nada que temer respecto a su seguridad personal.

Pero les diría que investigaran más a fondo y averiguaran todo lo que le había sucedido a Bella desde que había nacido, especialmente durante su adolescencia. Tenía que haber algún motivo para que una mujer de su aspecto y naturaleza se hubiera vuelto frígida.

Aunque en realidad no era frígida. Como le había dicho, él ya había sentido su respuesta sexual. La había visto en sus ojos, en el lenguaje de su cuerpo, a veces sutil, a veces explícito.

Su hostilidad hacia él no era racional, y tampoco podía ser personal. Debía averiguar qué la causaba.

Mientras esperaba los informes tendría que ser paciente, como lo había sido con la yegua díscola. Por mucho que le costara mantener las manos alejadas del escultural cuerpo de Bella, se contendría uno o dos días. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más.

Suspiró al pensar cuánto le iba a costar poseer a aquella mujer. ¿Merecería la pena?

Cuando Bella alzó la vista del plato y posó sus increíbles ojos en él, Edward supo al instante que sí merecería la pena. Ya estaba harto de aquella obsesión, o enamoramiento, o lo que fuera que estaba sufriendo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo experimentándola.

Nada había logrado apartar a aquella criatura de su mente a lo largo del pasado año. Ni otras mujeres ni nada. Su deseo por Bella iba más allá del deseo. Si el destino no le hubiera puesto aquella subasta benéfica en su camino, no sabía qué habría hecho. Secuestrarla, tal vez.

Pero el destino había sido bondadoso con él y Bella iba a ser suya. Tenía cinco días para seducirla a voluntad, para asegurarse de que, cuando pasaran, ella aún lo deseara, incluso sin dinero de por medio.

Cinco días deberían bastar. normalmente lograba que las mujeres se derritieran por él al cabo de una noche.

-No debe preocuparse -dijo al ver que ella seguía mirándolo con temor en los ojos-. Nunca le haría daño.

Bella se irguió en la silla y le dedicó una mirada que él no pudo sino admirar. Qué coraje tenía. Qué espíritu. Qué fuego.

¡Era imposible que fuera realmente frígida!

-Más le vale, su excelencia -dijo Bella con un orgulloso movimiento de la cabeza-, porque si me hiciera daño, lo mataría.

-Eso no hará falta. Si llegó a ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerle daño, me mataría yo mismo.


	4. Chapter3

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

_**Capítulo 3**_

EL helicóptero del príncipe era muy grande y negro. Casi resultaba amenazador mientras Bella avanzaba hacia él junto a Edward , tal vez por los negros nubarrones que se estaban acumulando en el cielo.

El informe del tiempo había predicho un día cálido con una tormenta a última hora de la tarde. La idea de volar en medio de una tormenta hizo muy poco para calmar la ansiedad que retorcía el estómago de Bella.

-No te preocupes por el tiempo -dijo Edward cuando vio que fruncía el ceño al mirar a lo alto-. Al norte de Forks el cielo está despejado. Si hubiera algún peligro, no permitiría que el piloto despegara.

Bella no estaba muy segura al respecto. Intuía que su excelencia, con quien había acordado tutearse para facilitar las cosas, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar cualquier cosa por tenerla en la intimidad de su propiedad aquella noche. No había tratado de ocultar el deseo de su mirada cuando se había presentado en su suite hacía media hora.

Sin embargo, ella se había vestido con recato. Pantalones beige, una camisa amarilla de manga corta y unas sandalias. Apenas se había maquillado y no llevaba ninguna joya. Tampoco se había perfumado.

Tan sólo olía al gel con aroma a manzana que había utilizado para ducharse.

Pero, al parecer, nada podía contener el deseo que aquel hombre sentía por ella. Era evidente que estaba deseando que las cosas se pusieran en marcha.

Y en cierto modo perverso, a Bella le sucedía lo mismo. Las pasadas veinticuatro horas habían sido un infierno. No había dormido ni comido desde que se había ido del restaurante. Hasta que llegó a su hotel no se hizo plenamente consciente de lo que había aceptado hacer, y entonces el infierno se desató en su mente. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ninguna cantidad de dinero merecía la pena a cambio de lo que tenía que hacer.

Había caminado de un lado a otro de su habitación durante horas antes de decidirse a tomar una ducha caliente que relajara su tenso cuerpo.

Pero lo que descubrió sobre sí misma en la ducha la afectó aún más que el acuerdo al que había llegado con el príncipe. El recuerdo de sus erectos pezones y la humedad entre sus piernas aún tenían el poder de conmocionarla.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar al darse cuenta de que sus pezones seguían duros como guijarros.

Se ruborizó intensamente al comprender que el jeque tenía razón. Lo deseaba. Al menos, su cuerpo parecía desearlo, porque a ella seguía desagradándole intensamente. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo? Pero se sentía atraída por él como una polilla hacia una llama.

No había ningún motivo razonable tras aquella atracción. Era básica y primaria. Supuso que debía tener algo que ver con la supervivencia de la especie humana. Miles de años antes, las mujeres cavernícolas elegían automáticamente al macho que le diera los hijos más fuertes y que más capaz fuera de protegerlos.

Bella podía entender aquella elección en el pasado de la raza humana, pero ya no tenía sentido en el mundo actual. Las cualidades que ella admiraba y respetaba en un hombre no eran el tamaño o la fuerza, ni siquiera la riqueza y el poder, sino la amabilidad y la ternura, la honestidad y la decencia. ¡Qué lástima que su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con ella!, pensó agitadamente mientras aquel oscuro y poderoso hombre la guiaba hacia el helicóptero.

No era de extrañar que no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche.

Pero junto con su enojo por aquella mortificante situación también había experimentado un ligero alivio al pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, era sexualmente normal después de todo. Al parecer, simplemente se había estado acostando con los hombres equivocados. Mientras su mente se sentía atraída por tipos agradables, su traidor cuerpo buscaba justo lo contrario.

¿Pero no lo había hecho siempre así?, pensó con amargura.

La posesiva mano del jeque en su codo le resultó repentinamente molesta y le lanzó una mirada iracunda por encima del hombro.

-Puedo arreglármelas sola -espetó.

El príncipe asintió deferentemente, pero sus ojos destellaron. Evidentemente, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Y también debía estar deseando encontrarse en su residencia en Hunter Valley para poder empezar a seducirla.

Bella trató de no pensar en aquel momento, pues estaba cargado de demasiados emociones confusas. En especial porque todo había cambiado. La noche pasada, cuando había aceptado el acuerdo, se había imaginado a sí misma tumbada como un leño bajo el príncipe, soportando las atenciones sexuales que fuera a prodigarle con su habitual falta de respuesta, y sintiendo a la vez cierta perversa satisfacción por el hecho de que él no lograra seducirla o satisfacerla.

Haber descubierto que la excitaba era algo que la tenía horrorizada, así como la perspectiva de no ir a protestar cuando él pasara de los juegos previos al hecho en sí. Odiaba pensar que pudiera llegar a disfrutar de todo lo que fuera a hacerle.

Si le contara al psiquiatra al que había acudido en determinado momento que le repelía la idea de encontrar finalmente el placer en el sexo, habría pensado que estaba realmente loca. Pero no era el hecho en sí de encontrar el placer en el sexo lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de encontrarlo con aquel hombre en particular, con aquel... depredador.

Era una situación muy frustrante, pero tendría que enfrentarse a ella cuando llegara la noche. O tal vez antes, pensó en un arrebato de pánico cuando entró en el lujoso interior del helicóptero.

-¡Cielo santo! -exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

Más que el interior de un helicóptero, aquello parecía un elegante salón con grandes sillones y un sofá que podría servir perfectamente de cama. La paredes y el techo estaban cubiertas de paneles de madera y la alfombra color crema era muy gruesa y mullida.

-Hice que reformaran el interior -explicó el príncipe-. Vuelo mucho y me gusta estar cómodo. También hay una cocina y un baño completos, y está insonorizado.

_Supongo que también habrá unas azafatas que quitan el hipo -dijo Bella con ironía, esperando que aparecieran en cualquier momento.

-No para vuelos tan cortos, ni cuando me acompaña una amiga especial.

Bella se volvió a mirar a Edward .

-¿Quieres decir que... estamos solos?

-Sí -contestó Edward -. ¿Tienes alguna objeción que poner al respecto?

-Sí. No. No, supongo que no -contestó Bella, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Recuerda que he prometido no hacerte nada que no quieras que te haga.

-Pues no quiero que me toques -dijo Bella con un matiz de histeria en la voz-. ¡Nunca!

-Eso iría en contra de los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

-Sí.

-Podría exigirte que accedieras.

-Podrías intentarlo.

Edward sonrió.

-Podría, pero ese no es mi estilo. Prefiero hacer el amor, no la guerra. A pesar de todo, si quieres que tu fundación ingrese esos quinientos millones de dólares te sugiero que reconsideres tu actitud en el rato que tardaremos en llegar a mi casa.

Bella se estremeció al recordar por qué había accedido a aquello. Estaba volviendo a dejarse llevar por sus egoístas emociones y su orgullo. ¿Qué más daba que aquel hombre se considerara un regalo del cielo para las mujeres? ¿Y qué más daba si ella pasaba a engrosar su estadística de cien por cien de éxito con las mujeres?

La satisfacción del jeque y su propia vergüenza no harían más que aumentar si decidía resistirse para luego derretirse cuando finalmente la tomara entre sus brazos. Sería mejor hacerlo voluntariamente, quitarle la iniciativa...

Todo aquello era muy lógico y estaba muy bien pensado... pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando Edward avanzó hacia ella, Bella dio un par de pasos atrás, lo que hizo que él se detuviera en seco.

-No voy a tocarte -dijo con brusquedad-. No en el modo que piensas -añadió a la vez que tomaba el bolso que Bella llevaba colgado del hombro y lo dejaba en una mesita cercana-. Siéntate en uno de los sillones y descansa. Pareces cansada.

-Eso es porque no he dormido -espetó ella, y Edward la miró a los ojos.

-En ese caso, túmbate en el sofá y echa una siesta.

-¿Cómo voy a dormir con la amenaza de esta noche pendiendo sobre mi cabeza? Por no mencionar toda la semana. No sólo no disfruto con el sexo, sino que jamás me he acostado con un hombre que no me gustara.

-En ese caso, más vale que me asegure de llegar a gustarte rápidamente -dijo Edward a la vez que abría la puerta de un armario empotrado del que sacó o almohadas y una manta. Bella pare cuando las llevó al sofá y preparó todo para que se acostara.

No había duda de que se movía con. una elegancia increíble, pensó reacia mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Se ruborizó y apartó la vista, pero la imagen de Edward permaneció en su mente. Recordó que le había dicho que el día que se conocieron no había apartado los ojos de él. Probablemente había sido cierto, aunque si lo había hecho había sido inconscientemente.

Pero los acciones hablaban más claro que las palabras, y sus acciones no dejaban de contradecir su afirmación de que no sentía el más mínimo interés sexual por él.

-Vamos -ordenó Edward -. Tu cama está lista.

Bella avanzó en su dirección sin poder evitarlo, atraída por el poder de su mirada y un repentino anhelo que la recorrió como un maremoto. Cuando estuvo junto a él, se preguntó qué sucedería si alargara las manos hacia él, si olvidara todo lo demás y simplemente se rindiera al momento.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Casi alzó las manos para acariciarle el pelo, el rostro. Pero su orgullo volvió a intervenir y lo que hizo fue apretar los puños.

Cuando Edward lo notó, frunció el ceño, giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó de ella. Eligió el sillón más lejano y lo ocupó.

-Túmbate -ordenó.

Sintiéndose extrañamente conmocionada y agradecida al mismo tiempo, Bella ocupó el sofá.

-Gra... gracias -balbuceó mientras se cubría con la manta.

-No me des las gracias todavía. Cuando llegue esta noche, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Dejarás que te acaricie y lo harás de buen grado. Sólo entonces podremos superar todas estas tonterías. Ahora duerme. Así estarás más fresca cuando lleguemos.

Edward agradeció que Bella obedeciera y se durmiera. O al menos que aparentara hacerlo. Trató de relajarse, ¿pero cómo iba a lograrlo si prácticamente estaba rechinando los dientes de frustración e irritación?

Aquella mujer era imposible. No paraba de enviarle mensajes contradictorios. Lo deseaba. Sabía que era así. Pero ni mucho menos tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Su afirmación de que no quería que la tocara nunca era una estupidez. Cuando se había acercado a él hacía un momento había estado a punto de tocarlo, pero algo le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Sin duda, el proverbial orgullo de las mujeres occidentales. ¿Acaso no sabía Bella que las mujeres estaban hechas para acariciar y ser acariciadas? Especialmente las mujeres como ella. Tan suave. Tan exquisita. Tan apasionada.

Porque estaba seguro de que sería apasionada en la cama. Podía simular la frialdad que quisiera, pero Edward había visto el fuego que había en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. Además, ¿cómo no iba a ser receptivo un cuerpo como el suyo? Alá la había creado para los placeres de la carne. En cuanto empezara a besarla, toda aquella frialdad superficial se esfumaría.

«Esta noche», decidió, abandonando su decisión inicial de esperar un día a hacerle el amor. Retrasar lo inevitable sólo haría que todo resultara más difícil. Además, la tensión que sentía en la entrepierna empezaba a resultar insoportable. Lo cierto era que nunca había sufrido así, ni siquiera todos aquellos años atrás, cuando...

La espalda y los hombros de Edward se tensaron ante aquel inesperado pensamiento. Sus manos ciñeron con fuerza los brazos del sofá. ¿Sería cierto que nunca se había sentido así con Nadie? Sin duda su necesidad tendría que haber sido aún más intensa, dado que era más joven y estaba totalmente enamorado.

Pero lo cierto era que no recordaba haber sufrido una frustración sexual tan intensa.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a pensar en Tania desde el día que vio a Bella por primera vez en televisión.

¿Significaba aquello que ya no estaba enamorado de la mujer de su hermano? ¿Habría logrado el paso del tiempo que olvidara lo que le hizo sentir en otra época? Sin duda, si volviera a verla, todo regresaría de inmediato. La pasión, el ardiente amor, la voluntad de sacrificarlo todo sólo para estar con ella...

Pero no volvería a verla. Esa era la verdad. Su familia y la de ella no lo permitirían. Tania era la esposa del príncipe de la corona, Carlisle , y madre del heredero e hijo de éste, el pequeño Seth. Algún día Tania sería reina de Dubar. No había lugar en su vida para Edward . Su vida estaba en Australia, con sus caballos y sus...

Miró a la mujer que se hallaba tumbada en el sofá. Había estado a punto de decir «sus aficiones» en su mente. Pero Bella no podía ser clasificada como una afición. Era una obsesión. Una obsesión torturadora. Perseguía sus sueños y lo distraía de día.

Mientras contemplaba su encantador rostro, Edward volvió a excitarse, y juró hacerla suya. Utilizaría toda la habilidad sexual acumulada durante años para seducir a aquella criatura hasta llegar a tenerla rendida a sus pies. La esclavizaría. Tal vez incluso haría que se enamorara de él.

Una luz pareció encenderse en su cerebro tras aquel pensamiento. Aquello era lo que más deseaba, ¿verdad? Que Bella se enamorara de él, que se obsesionara tanto por él como él lo estaba por ella?

¿Pero por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Venganza? Tal vez era su lado oscuro reclamando la oportunidad de hacerle lo que ella le había hecho a él. Si lograba que se enamorara de él podría tenerla en su cama tanto tiempo cuanto quisiera. Y entonces, cuando hubiera tomado lo que quería, podría rechazarla con tanta crueldad como ella lo había rechazado a él. Entonces sería ella la que no podría dormir a causa del deseo frustrado. Sería ella la que se vería empujada a comportarse sin honor ni orgullo. Ya podía imaginarla rogándole que volviera a verla, prometiendo hacer lo que quisiera con tal de recuperarlo.

Sí, prefería aquello.

Miró su reloj y vio que aún les quedaba una hora de vuelo. Otra mirada a Bella le hizo comprender por su modo de respirar que estaba realmente dormida. Estaba descansando. Bien. Le vendría bien descansar, porque le aguardaba una larga noche.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

BELLA sintió que una mano la zarandeaba con ligereza por el hombro y se irguió, sobresaltada.

-Vamos a aterrizar enseguida -dijo el príncipe, que a continuación se agachó a recoger la manta que Bella había tirado-. He pensado que te apetecería refrescarte antes de hacerlo.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí. Sí me gustaría -Bella apartó el pelo de su rostro y se levantó, sorprendida por haber podido dormir. Debía estar aún más agotada de lo que creía, pero lo cierto era que se sentía mejor que antes. Un poco más calmada. Menos asustada.

-El baño es la puerta de la derecha.

-Gracias -Bella fue a por su bolso.

Al sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en sus espalda mientras iba al baño, volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Ni siquiera cerrar la puerta le sirvió en aquella ocasión.

-Maldito sea -murmuró a su reflejo.

Cuando salió diez minutos después el helicóptero ya había aterrizado y ella se sentía un poco más calmada.

«Puedo hacerlo», se dijo con firmeza mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, que estaba abierta. «Es el quien debería avergonzarse de su comportamiento, no yo», pensó a la vez que dedicaba una cáustica mirada al príncipe al pasar junto a él.

Al menos, Edward tuvo el detalle de no ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, cosa que ella agradeció. Cuando se fijó en lo que la rodeaba, se quedó sin aliento. A pesar de que casi había oscurecido, y a pesar de que había supuesto que la residencia del príncipe sería muy lujosa, no pudo evitar quedarse maravillada ante el tamaño de la mansión que se hallaba a unos cientos de metros del helipuerto.

-Vamos -dijo Edward dirgiéndose a un vehículo abierto parecido a los que se usaban en los campos de golf.

Ya había un empleado doméstico ocupándose de meter el equipaje en el coche. Parecía australiano, no árabe, y aunque debía tener más de treinta años, tenía una expresión extrañamente infantil en su curtido rostro. Tras guardar las maletas se sentó tras el volante, y Bella notó que se cuidaba mucho de mirarla demasiado.

-Gracias, Jack -dijo el príncipe mientras ocupaba uno de los dos asientos vacíos-. ¿Vienes? -preguntó a Bella.

En cuanto ella se sentó a su lado, el cochecito se puso en marcha. El jeque charló sobre el tiempo con Jack mientras subían la empinada cuesta que llevaba a la mansión. Sin embargo, Jack apenas dijo nada y se limitó a asentir. A Bella le molestó que Edward no la presentara, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para observar más atentamente la propiedad. Distinguió unos grupos de edificaciones en el valle que había abajo, además de un río flanqueado por altos árboles.

A cada lado del río había grandes campos sembrados. Avena, tal vez. O alfalfa. Más allá del río se veían varios corrales de distintos tamaños con vallas pintadas de blanco, Al fondo del valle tamaños alzaban dos cordilleras cuyos picos más altos se alzaban hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes.

A pesar de la maravillosa vista, la mirada de Bella volvió rápidamente hacia la mansión del príncipe, a la que se acercaban rápidamente. De hecho parecía más un convento que una casa, con sus galerías cerradas e innumerables arcos. Muy mediterránea. Si no hubiera sabido dónde estaban, Bella habría creído estar en España, o en Sicilia.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a unos escalones de terracota que llevaban a la galería en que se encontraba la puerta principal, grande, sencilla y de madera, con una gran aldaba de bronce. El tono oscuro de -la madera de la puerta contrastaba con la blancura de las paredes de la casa.

Bella bajó del vehículo sin dar tiempo al príncipe a ofrecerle su mano. Subieron juntos las escaleras mientras Jack se ocupaba del equipaje.

Una mujer de mediana edad y pelo corto abrió antes de que llamaran. Sus vivaces ojos azules brillaron de sincera alegría al ver a Edward . Luego los volvió hacia Bella.

En aquella ocasión, el príncipe se dignó a presentarla.

-Esta es Bella, Chelsea , a la que seguro que reconocerás. Bella, esta es Chelsea , mi ama de llaves. Ya lleva unos cuantos años conmigo.

-¿Cómo está? -dijo Bella educadamente.

-Estoy encantada de conocerla, querida -dijo el ama de llaves a la vez que tomaba ambas manos de Bella en las suyas-. Adelante, adelante -añadió a la vez que tiraba de ella para que entrara en el enorme vestíbulo-. No tardo nada -palmeó la mano de Bella, la soltó y se volvió hacia Jack, que había entrado con las maletas en la habitación Ya sabes donde dejarlas Jack. La grande y negra en la habitación del señor. Las otras pertenecen a la señorita. Llévalas a la habitación que está más allá. He dejado la puerta abierta para que sepas cuál es. Puedes salir por la puerta trasera cuando termines.

Jack asintió y se alejó por un pasillo. Chelsea se volvió hacia Bella y la observó atentamente.

-¡Es aún más bella de lo que parece en las revistas! Tendrás que mantenerla encerrada bajo llave, Edward , o ninguno de los hombres se concentrara en su trabajo mientras esté aquí.

Bella se quedó sorprendida al ver que el ama de llaves tuteaba al príncipe; pero supuso que debía ser una lata tener que llamarlo «su excelencia» todo el rato en su presencia. La risa hacía que se transformara en un hombre encantador.

-Puede que tengas razón, Chelsea . Seguro que Garret encuentra todo tipo de excusas para ocuparse de las rosas que rodean la casa.

-Eso no lo dudo. Garret siempre ha tenido muy buen ojo para las mujeres bonitas. mirar a la mujer con que se casó. Garret es mi jardinero y el marido de Chelsea desde hace treinta años -explico Edward a Bella que aún seguía perpleja por su cambio de actitud De pronto no había nada regio ni arrogante en él. Incluso hablaba sin ninguna pomposidad.

-Oh, vamos -protestó Chelsea -. Estoy hecha un carcamal -miró a Bella-. La semana pasada cumplí cincuenta, querida. Fui a la peluquería con idea de quitarme unos años de encima y volví con esto -señaló su pelo-. Dígame la verdad. ¿Qué le parece?

-Creo que le sienta de maravilla. No le habría echado más de cuarenta años.

Chelsea le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-He sabido que era una chica con gusto y clase en cuanto la he visto. Deberías conservarla, Edward .

Edward dedicó una irónica sonrisa a Bella.

-Gracias, Chelsea . Pero puede que ella tenga algo que decir al respecto.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, más por Chelsea que por él. Le gustaba aquella mujer y no quería que sufriera a causa de la perversidad de su jefe.

-Supongo que has seguido mis instrucciones previas, ¿no Chelsea ?

-Por supuesto, Edward . Dentro de un rato traeré la comida.

-Bien.

Cuando Edward se volvió y tomó a Bella por el codo, ésta se puso rígida, pero la mirada que le dirigió él sugirió que no quería que protestara delante de Chelsea , de manera que permitió que la guiara por el pasillo por el que se había ido antes Jack, que parecía interminable.

-¿Qué instrucciones previas? -preguntó mientras pasaban junto a varias puertas cerradas.

-Nada que tenga por qué alterarte. He llamado a Chelsea desde Forks para decirle que venía con una amiga especial a pasar esta semana y que esta noche comería en mis dependencias.

-Es evidente que no le comunicaste mi identidad durante esa llamada.

-Evidentemente no.

-Supongo que está acostumbrada a que traigas mujeres a tu casa después de tus fines de semana en Forks.

-No es una situación desconocida para ella. Pero tú eres la mujer más bella y famosa que ha pisado nunca estos suelos.

Bella resopló.

-He notado que te tutea. Me sorprende que permitas que una sirvienta te tutee.

-Chelsea no es una sirvienta -dijo Edward con frialdad-. Es una empleada.

-Disculpa mi error. Creía que la realeza siempre consideraba sirvientes a sus empleados.

-Lamento tener que decir que ese es el caso en Dubar. Pero no me gusta que en mi propiedad me traten como a un príncipe mimado. Aquí debo ganarme el respeto de mis empleados. Sigo siendo el jefe, pero para muchas de las personas que trabajan para mí también soy un amigo.

-Admirables sentimientos. Pero yo no me engañaría mucho si estuviera en tu lugar, «excelencia». Según mi experiencia, los ricos y famosos raramente tienen verdaderos amigos entre las personas que bajan para ellos.

-Ese es un punto de vista muy cínico.

-Soy una mujer muy cínica.

-Sí, ya lo he notado. Pero el cinismo, como cualquier estado mental negativo, puede auto alimentarse y volverse autodestructivo. Lo sé con certeza. Cuando llegué por primera vez a estas costas, yo joven muy cínico. Pero pronto comprendí que si quería tener éxito y sentirme relativamente satisfecho con mi vida aquí debía tratar de adoptar la forma de vida australiana, que es más relajada e informal que a la que estaba acostumbrado. Reconozco que a veces vuelvo a mis viejos hábitos cuando estoy en público, o en compañía de mis amigos de la ciudad, pero cuando regreso aquí soy un hombre diferente.

-¿Relativamente satisfecho? -repitió Bella-. Eso ha sonado como si no creyeras que pudieras llegar a ser verdaderamente feliz alguna vez en Australia. En ese caso, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Si echas tanto de menos Dubar, ¿por qué no vuelves?

-Ahora eres tú la que me sorprende, Bella. O más bien debería decir que me decepcionas, pues ni siquiera has sentido la curiosidad suficiente por averiguar algunos datos sobre mi pasado. Es sabido, al menos en los círculos relacionados con las carreras de caballos, que no me fui de Dubar voluntariamente. Fui desterrado.

-¡Desterrado! -Bella se detuvo y lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa-. Pero... ¿por qué?

La sonrisa de Edward fue enigmática.

-Corren varios rumores. El más habitual es que fui descubierto en el dormitorio de una mujer casada mientras su marido estaba ausente.

-¿Y es cierto?

-Lo cierto es que la chica en cuestión aún no estaba casada; sólo estaba prometida. Desafortunadamente, su futuro marido era mi hermano mayor, el príncipe heredero Carlisle.

-Oh. ¿Y es cierto que te acostaste con ella?

-Tenía toda intención de hacerlo, pero fui descubierto antes del feliz acontecimiento y me metieron en el siguiente avión que salía del país. A mi hermano le mintieron respecto a las circunstancias de mi repentina partida. Le dijeron que me había enamorado locamente de una mujer casada perteneciente a la realeza y que me habían desterrado por mi propia seguridad.

-Comprendo -Bella asintió, consciente de que en la mayoría de los países árabes el adulterio era considerado un delito grave. En algunos incluso podía condenarse a muerte al adúltero-. ¿Fue un enamoramiento unilateral o mutuo?

Tania me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Pero se casó con Carlisle pocos días después de mi destierro y ha tenido un hijo con él. Por lo que sé, su matrimonio es feliz.

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

-¿Te importaría?

Bella parpadeó. ¿Le importaba?

-Sólo sentía curiosidad. Eso podría explicar por qué un hombre como tú no ha llegado a casarse. Sin duda alguna, tener una esposa te resultaría más práctico que traer aquí una interminable hilera de acompañantes femeninas.

-Ah, de manera que estás al tanto de mi reputación.

-Me advirtieron al respecto.

-¿Te advirtieron? ¡Qué palabra tan interesante! Pero muy adecuada para la ocasión. Supongo que fue Jasper. No, no te molestes en negarlo, querida Bella. El sería el único que se atrevería a hacerlo. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta anterior, sí, amaba mucho a Tania. Más que a la vida misma. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, incluso a morir, por estar con ella. Soy un hombre muy apasionado, como tendrás ocasión de comprobar esta noche...

Bella se quedó mirándolo.

Él le devolvió una mirada ardiente. ¿Pero ardían sus ojos por su causa, o había otro motivo para obsesión sexual que sentía por ella?

- ¿Te... te recuerdo en algo a ella? -preguntó, notó que se le secaba la boca mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. -En lo más mínimo.

Bella percibió la dureza de su tono.

-Vamos -añadió Edward con brusquedad a la vez que volvía a tomarla del codo-. El pasado es el pasado, Bella. Créeme si te digo que ya no me afecta.

Bella no lo creyó. Edward se sentía tan afectado por su pasado como ella por el suyo. Evidentemente, el hecho de que hubiera pagado aquella exorbitante cantidad de dinero por ella era resultado directo de no haber podido conseguir en su momento a la mujer que más desesperadamente deseaba. Su belleza externa había despertado en él una lujuria salvaje y nada iba a impedirle satisfacerla en aquella ocasión. Tal vez no fuera el amor lo que lo empujaba, pero era una fuerza muy poderosa de todos modos. Podía sentirla vibrando a través de su brazo, haciendo que su estómago se encogiera y su corazón latiera con la fuerza de un yunque.

Edward se detuvo ante una puerta que había a su derecha y soltó el brazo de Bella. La abrió e hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano para que pasara. La tensión de Bella aumentó mientras entraba, pero lo que se encontró la dejó totalmente desconcertada.

Esperaba un dormitorio, pero no uno como aquél.

-Está será tu habitación mientras estés aquí –dijo Edward secamente a la vez que caminaba sobre la alfombra rosa de la habitación hacia las puertas corredizas que daban a una galería acristalada. Una agradable brisa invadió la habitación cuando las abrió.

Bella contempló la bonita cama con su colcha de encaje rosa y sus almohadas a juego. No lograba imaginar al jeque con ella en aquella cama.

Era una cama pensada para el romance, para la suavidad y la ternura, no para la clase de relaciones sexuales que iban a darse entre ellos durante aquellos cinco días.

-Esa puerta da al armario y al baño -dijo Edward mientras señalaba una puerta que se hallaba a la izquierda del cabecero-. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás todo lo que puedas necesitar. Y esta puerta... -añadió mientras se encaminaba a una puerta que se hallaba en medio de la pared opuesta a la cama-... lleva a mis habitaciones.

Bella estuvo a punto de reírse de su propia estupidez. Por supuesto que aquél no era el dormitorio del jeque. La habitación en que se encontraban era una especie de refugio femenino, no un lugar pensado para la seducción y el pecado.

-Espero que te reúnas conmigo en él adecuadamente vestida en media hora -dijo Edward con brusquedad, y a continuación, con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, salió.

Bella lanzó una mirada iracunda a la puerta cerrada. La pizca de compasión que había experimentado al escuchar la triste historia de amor del príncipe se había esfumado.

-¡Adecuadamente vestida! -murmuró entre dientes mientras entraba en el vestidor.

Sus bolsas de viaje se hallaban en una amplia estantería. Las abrió, sacó lo que necesitaba y entró en el baño. Éste era tan bonito como el dormitorio y estaba totalmente equipado. Además, había una cesta con un cartel que decía que cualquier ropa que se depositara en ella sería limpiada, planchada y devuelta el mismo día.

Sin duda, al príncipe le gustaba mimar a sus invitadas.

Pero podía permitírselo, pensó mientras se ponía el gorro de la ducha. Cualquiera que pudiera pagar quinientos millones de dólares por acostarse con una mujer que le gustara tenía que ser obscenamente rico. Sin embargo, el dinero podía comprar el sexo, pero no el amor.

Aunque no era precisamente amor lo que quería el jeque. Evidentemente, su corazón seguía en Dubar, con la esposa de su hermano. El corazón que latía en su pecho era duro como el pedernal. No había que ser un genio para deducirlo.

Lo que quería de las mujeres que llevaba a su casa no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

-De manera que adecuadamente vestida, ¿no? -repitió Bella mientras se desnudaba y arrojaba toda la ropa en la cesta.

Después de ducharse, mientras se secaba, lamentó haberle dicho al jeque que no le gustaba el sexo. Todo habría sido más fácil si él hubiera creído desde el principio que era promiscua. Pero ahora la consideraba un reto sexual.

No podía permitirle el triunfo de creer que la había seducido expertamente con sus habilidades. Ya que estaba condenada a ser excitada por él, quisiera o no, sería ella la que tomara la iniciativa, no él.

Se puso la ropa que había llevado consigo al baño y luego empezó a maquillarse. Cuando estuvo lista, se puso en pie y se miró en el espejo.

Perfecto, decidió, aunque sintió un estremecimiento ante la visión que le devolvió el espejo. Había elegido uno de los últimos modelos de la colección de verano de Femme Fatale. El camisón era largo, de satén rojo, y su corpiño se ceñía a ella como una segunda piel. Casi podría haber pasado por vestido de noche, aunque muy provocativo, sobre todo por el modo en que sus pechos desnudos y sus pezones resaltaban contra la tela.

La bata parecía sacada de una película de Hollywood. Chifón transparente con el dobladillo y las mangas adornados de plumas rojas. En los pies llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón a juego que dejaban ver los dedos de sus pies, pintados del mismo tono escarlata que sus labios.

El conjunto resultaba realmente sexy. Con la cantidad de maquillaje que se había aplicado, parecía una fulana cara.

-Sí, perfecto -repitió con arrepentimiento.

Irguió los hombros, giró sobre sí misma y salió del baño. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la realidad, pero no de interpretar el papel de víctima indefensa. Oh, no. Ya había interpretado en una ocasión aquel papel y no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

**COMENTEN…**


	6. Chapter 5

_**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN **_

_**Capítulo 5**_

LA firme resolución de Bella duró hasta que el príncipe le abrió la puerta. ¿Se quedó boquiabierta? Esperaba que no. Pero sin duda abrió los ojos de par en par.

Hasta aquel momento no había pensado en lo que él llevaría puesto. Se había centrado totalmente en su propio aspecto.

Pero el atuendo del jeque rivalizaba con el suyo en lo provocativo. Sus largos pantalones de pijama de seda negra colgaban peligrosamente bajos en sus caderas y llevaba la bata a juego totalmente abierta, de manera que pudo ver su pecho desnudo y bronceado en toda su extensión.

Era evidente que también se había duchado, pues aún tenía húmedo el pelo. Estaba descalzo y el vello de su pecho se había reunido en pequeños grupos de rizos húmedos.

Bella sintió una vez más el impulso de tocarlo. ¡Cielos santo! ¡Qué bello era! Más de lo que ningún hombre tenía derecho a ser. Aquel pelo denso y negro, aquella magnífica piel... Por no mencionar su esbelto y duro cuerpo masculino.

Pero lo más atractivo de todo seguían siendo sus ojos, que en aquellos momentos brillaban con un calor y un deseo que hicieron que se tambaleara la firme decisión de Bella de mostrarse indiferente ante su presencia.

Sintió una febril excitación mientras su mente se llenaba de los más corruptos pensamientos. Saber que pronto iba a estar acariciándolo y siendo acariciada por él estuvo a punto de hacer que se derritiera.

Sintió que las mejillas le empezaban a arder, lo que hizo entrar en acción a su orgullo. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer aquello? Derretirse por aquel hombre como una virgen encaprichada sería la última humillación posible.

No. No podía hacerlo. No lo haría. ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!

Alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante, pasó junto a él y avanzó unos pasos en la habitación para distanciarse antes de anunciar su decisión.

-¿Quieres sentarte a comer directamente? -preguntó Edward mientras ella se volvía.

-Lo que quiero es que esta farsa termine de una vez por todas -contestó Bella con el estómago encogido.

La expresión de Edward se oscureció.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que he cambiado de opinión. No puedo hacer esto. Voy a volver a mi habitación a vestirme y a hacer el equipaje. Espero que esta misma noche me lleves de vuelta a Forks .

Los oscuros ojos de Edward brillaron amenazadoramente.

-Así como así.

-Sí. Así como así.

Edward no dijo nada, pero el lenguaje de su cuerpo lo dijo todo. Bella supo que no iba a dejarla ir. Rico le había advertido. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso?

-Siento haberte causado tantas molestias -dijo a la vez que se encaminaba valientemente hacia la puerta.

Por un instante pensó que estaba a salvo, pero entonces Edward alargó una mano, la tomó por la muñeca y tiró de ella para atraerla hacia sí.

Como siempre que se sentía arrinconada, Bella luchó. Alzó la mano que tenía libre y lo abofeteó en la mejilla. Y habría vuelto a hacerlo si el no le hubiera sujetado también aquella mano.

-¡Suéltame! -espetó furiosa mientras él le sujetaba ambas muñecas tras la espalda-. ¡O me pondré a gritar como una loca!

-Grita lo que quieras. La casa tiene muros muy gruesos y dobles, ventanas. Además, Chelsea y su marido han ido al cine, así que estás tan sola aquí conmigo como lo estabas en el helicóptero.

Bella comprendió que luchar con él sería inútil. A pesar de todas las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio, no podía competir con Edward . Sólo contaba con su cerebro, pues incluso en aquellos momentos su cuerpo parecía desear someterse al del jeque.

¡Qué traidora era su carne! Cómo le gustaba el modo en que se amoldaba a la de él, muslo contra muslo, cadera contra cadera, pecho contra pecho. Qué fácil habría sido encajar su boca en la de él, abrir los labios y aceptar su lengua. Tan fácil como invitarlo a una invasión mucho más íntima...

Se estremeció avergonzada ante la excitación que le produjo aquel pensamiento.

-Me... aseguraste que nunca tomarías a una mujer en contra de su voluntad -murmuró.

-Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré.

-En ese caso, suéltame.

-Aceptaste los juegos previos -le recordó Edward .

-¿Y los juegos previos consisten en que me sujetes las manos de este modo?

-Si te suelto, tratarás de huir. Sin embargo, sé que no es eso lo que quieres. Quieres que te acaricie y te bese. Quieres que te haga el amor.

-Estás muy equivocado. No quiero que me hagas el amor -«¡porque no quiero que descubras que mi cuerpo sí quiere!»

-¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Ser tú la que me haga el amor?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, claro que no -la mera idea hizo que Bella se sintiera repentinamente débil-. Ya te lo he dicho -protestó con un último y desesperado gesto de desafío-. No me gusta el sexo. ¡Y no me gustas tú!

-Pero te gustaré -prometió Edward , que tuvo el valor de sonreír mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

Bella trató de mantener los labios cerrados. Trató de resistir. Pero sus esfuerzos por librarse sólo sirvieron para empeorar las cosas. Mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sólo sirvió para aumentar la deliciosa fricción creada por sus bocas unidas. En cuanto a mover la parte baja de su cuerpo...

¡Fue un desastre total!

Sus movimientos le dieron una imagen mental perfectamente clara de la erección de Edward , tan formidable que hizo que la cabeza empezara a darle vueltas. ¿Podía ser realmente tan larga, tan grande y tan dura?

Él la aferró con más fuerza por las muñecas y presionó sus manos contra su trasero, posiblemente con intención de impedirle moverse. Bella se detuvo de inmediato, pero para entonces, la suave protuberancia de su estómago envolvía el inflamado sexo de Edward , y no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios.

La lengua de Edward se deslizó de inmediato en el interior de su boca, lenta y confiadamente. Sabía a menta, a triunfo.

¿Y por qué no?, se preguntó Bella , aturdida. A pesar de lo que había decidido, se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos. Y su orgullo parecía haber desaparecido por completo. En su lugar tan sólo había quedado el mero y poderoso afán de dejarse llevar por los dictados de la naturaleza.

Su suspiro de rendición fue inconfundible. Edward apartó sus labios de ella y la miró, pero no la soltó.

-Bésame -susurró-. Bésame donde me has pegado.

Bella miró su mejilla, aún enrojecida a causa del bofetón y luego lo miró a los ojos. Si hubiera visto en ellos enfado o arrogancia, el erótico embrujo en que se hallaba inmersa se habría visto roto. Pero los ojos de Edward sólo ardían de deseo y excitación.

Sintió el calor de su mejilla bajo los labios. El calor y el roce de su barba, que ya empezaba a crecer. Le gustó la sensación y deslizó su boca varias veces sobre la áspera superficie. Cuando lo lamió con la lengua, un intenso estremecimiento recorrió su espalda.

La conmoción le hizo apartar el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más.

-Te ha gustado, ¿verdad? -dijo él.

-Sí -contestó ella, aunque confusa. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que incluso le gustaba lamerle la piel? ¿Era el hombre en sí lo que tanto la alteraba, su habilidad para seducirla, o simplemente la situación en que se encontraba?

Fuera cual fuese el motivo, ya no había marcha atrás. Habría hecho falta un tiro de caballos para sacarla de allí después de aquello. Tenía que saber cómo le irían las cosas con él. Tenía que saberlo.

-No te preocupes -murmuró él, y se inclinó a besarla con ternura-. Te gustará hacer muchas más cosas antes de que la noche acabe.

Cuando la soltó, Bella se sintió momentáneamente desorientada. Incluso experimentó una punzada de decepción. Pensar que había disfrutado mientras Edward la sujetaba la preocupó, lo mismo que lo que acababa de decir. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de todo lo que le gustaría experimentar con aquel hombre, cosa que la dejó asombrada. Aquello no era nada normal en ella. Durante los últimos años había dejado de sentirse desesperada por poder llegar a disfrutar del sexo y había llegado a sentirse totalmente desinteresada.

Las manos de Edward quitándole la bata por los hombros hicieron que su mente volviera al presente. Tembló cuando notó que sus dedos le rozaban las clavículas.

-Te has puesto esto para provocarme -dijo Edward mientras la bata caía a los pies de Bella , que no lo negó-. Y ha funcionado -añadió él antes de alzar las manos hacia los tirantes del camisón.

Bella se puso tensa. ¿Acaso pretendía desnudarla allí mismo, en medio del cuarto de estar?

¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Tendría que comer con él desnuda? ¿Le repugnaba la idea? ¿O la excitaba?

-Hace que parezcas una ramera -murmuró Edward , y el camisón se reunió con la bata en el suelo, dejando a Bella ante él tan sólo con sus zapatillas de tacón.

Edward dio un paso atrás y contuvo el aliento mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Ella permaneció muy quieta, dolida por lo que acababa de decir. Aunque fuera cierto.

Pero tal vez era en eso en lo que se había convertido. En una ramera. Pues mientras Edward seguía mirándola se fue haciendo más ardientemente consciente de su propio cuerpo de lo que lo había sido nunca. Su piel parecía relucir bajo la mirada del príncipe. Sus pechos se volvieron más pesados. Sus pezones se excitaron aún más.

Cuando la mirada de Edward descendió, el estómago de Bella se contrajo. ¿Estaba mirando su pubis, recientemente depilado, y despreciándola por ser capaz de llegar a aquellos extremos a causa de su profesión? ¿O creería que lo había hecho para él?

-Eres demasiado bonita para tu propio bien -murmuró Edward , enfadado-. Y demasiado descarada.

A continuación, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 6

_**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN **_

**Capítulo 6**

BELLA había imaginado que el dormitorio del príncipe parecería extraído de Las mil y una noches, pero en lugar de ello se encontró con un lugar relajante y con mucho estilo.

Las paredes de color Burdeos estaban tenuemente iluminadas por las luces que caían sobre varias fotos enmarcadas de caballos de carreras. La gruesa alfombra era de color oro intenso y la cama era la más grande que había visto en su vida, con su enorme cabecero de palo de rosa flanqueado por unas mesillas a juego.

-¿Y la cena, su excelencia? -se atrevió a preguntar mientras él la depositaba con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Que Edward la hubiera llamado ramera le había hecho recuperar parte de su habitual descaro. O al menos eso quería creer. Lo más probable era que su afán por iniciar una conversación fuera un desesperado intento por retrasar el descubrimiento que estaba a punto de hacer el jeque. Básicamente, que lo deseaba.

-La cena puede esperar -dijo él mientras se erguía y se quitaba la bata-. Y no me llames «su excelencia» Mi nombre es Edward .

-Como quieras. A fin de cuentas has pagado por el privilegio.

Edward frunció el ceño ante su impertinencia, además del recordatorio de cómo había llegado a acabar en su cama. Tras tirar con violencia del cordón de su pantalón de pijama, la prenda se deslizó al suelo.

Bella tragó saliva. Ahora sabía por qué siempre había tenido éxito con las mujeres. No le cabía la menor duda de que el príncipe Edward de Dubar tenía una injusta ventaja sobre los demás hombres que había conocido. Y sospechaba que sobre casi todos los demás.

Pero la flagrante masculinidad del jeque, y probablemente también su promiscuo estilo de vida, hizo que sonaran campanillas de advertencia en su cerebro. No estaba tan descontrolada como para correr riesgos estúpidos sólo para averiguar si podía disfrutar del sexo con aquel amante extraordinario. Afortunadamente estaba tomando la píldora, luego no temía un embarazo. Pero aquello no era lo único a tener en cuenta.

-Una cosa antes de que empecemos -dijo, orgullosa de haber podido encontrar la voz ante tal visión-. Espero que tengas preservativos, porque si no estás preparado para practicar el sexo seguro tendré que irme a casa.

-Hay dos cajas llenas ahí -Edward señaló la mesilla de la derecha de la cama-. Y varios sueltos bajo las almohadas.

Bella hizo lo posible por no mostrarse asombrada. ¿Dos cajas? ¿Y más bajo las almohadas? Esperaba que no tuviera intención de utilizarlos todos aquella noche, o al día siguiente no podría caminar, y mucho menos montar a caballo.

-Los preservativos que compro son diseñados de encargo -continuó Edward -. Y son cien por cien seguros. También siento pasión por la protección.

-Sí, supongo que un hombre de tu fortuna debe tener mucho cuidado. Pero no tienes por qué temer que yo pretenda atraparte. Ya tengo una buena parte de tu dinero y lo último que querría sería tener un hijo suyo.

Bella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Edward podría tomarse aquello como un insulto personal. Y por la fulminante mirada que le dedicó, probablemente había sido así.

Aquello la disgustó por algún motivo. Era una tontería, porque lo cierto era que el príncipe se merecía uno o dos insultos. A fin de cuentas era el hombre que creía que podía comprar su cuerpo. Y que lo había hecho.

De todos modos sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

-Lo... lo siento, Edward . No pretendía que sonara así. Me refiero a que... no tiene nada que ver contigo personalmente. Simplemente no quiero hijos.

Edward la miró un largo momento y vio que lo lamentaba de verdad. Suspiró y movió la cabeza. Qué compleja criatura era Bella ... Le habría gustado saber qué la impulsaba a actuar de forma tan contradictoria. ¿Por qué había acudido a él aquella noche vestida como una fulana para decirle cinco minutos después que había cambiado de opinión y que quería irse a casa?

Había estado a punto de perder el control cuando se lo había dicho, hasta que había comprendido que Bella tenía miedo de acostarse con él por algún motivo. Le asustaba el sexo.

Todo lo que hacía falta era un poco de persuasión para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Durante unos momentos se había convertido en la mujer que sabía que podía ser entre sus brazos, toda ardor y pasión.

Pero una vez más había vuelto a transformarse en la criatura fría y descarada que lo retaba y le hacía desear comportarse con ella como un animal.

Pero aquél no era su modo de comportarse con las mujeres. Odiaba la idea de verse reducido a ser una fiera salvaje, algo que Bella parecía capaz de lograr.

Retrasar su propia satisfacción sería difícil, pero no imposible.

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de ganarla? Porque aquélla era su meta, ¿no? Conquistarla. Conseguir que volviera voluntariamente y sin dinero de por medio cinco días después.

Lamentaba amargamente no haberla investigado a fondo desde el principio. El conocimiento era poder, y por encima de todo quería tener poder sobre ella. Pero en lo concerniente a Bella estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Algo que sí comprendía respecto a la mujer desnuda tumbada ante así era que el principal motivo que la retenía en aquella habitación era el los quinientos millones de dólares que iba a obtener para su fundación. En otras circunstancias, tal vez se habría tomado más tiempo con ella, como hizo con la yegua difícil.

Pero no había tiempo que perder. Cinco días no era mucho tiempo...

Bella se puso tensa cuando Edward dio un paso adelante y tomó su pie izquierdo de la cama.

-Relájate -murmuró, y rodeó su tobillo con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra con suma delicadeza arriba y abajo por su pantorrilla. Cuando se inclinó ligeramente para acariciarle la sensible piel de detrás de la rodilla, se le puso la carne de gallina.

¡Relajarse! ¿Cómo iba a relajarse mientras le hacía aquello sin una sola prenda de ropa encima? Su mirada iba una y otra vez hacia la parte de Edward que no dejaba de imaginar en su interior. Si es que llegaba a encajar dentro de ella.

Finalmente, la mano de Edward volvió al pie, le quitó la zapatilla y la dejó caer. Pareció tomarse más tiempo con la otra pierna y para cuando le quitó la otra zapatilla Bella estaba temblando.

-Edward ...

No pretendía hablar. No quería sonar tan desesperada y necesitada.

Edward la miró a los ojos. -¿Sí?

-No... me hagas esperar demasiado.

Él asintió y la hizo colocarse en el centro de la cama con la cabeza sobre una almohada. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras tomaba un preservativo y se lo ponía. Para cuando se tumbó junto a ella, sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

¿No quieres que antes te dé placer con mi boca?

Bella parpadeó. ¿Quería?

-No... no sé...

El frunció el ceño ante su indecisión.

-Un poco, tal vez -dijo ella, sin aliento.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edward ya iba de camino, aunque hizo una parada en sus pechos, donde succionó larga y lánguidamente cada pezón, dejándolos excitados y húmedos, y a Bella anhelante de necesidad. Para cuando siguió su camino, quería sentirlo en todas partes de su cuerpo. Encima de ella.

Dentro de ella. Lamiéndola. Besándola. Acariciándola...

-Oh -gimió al sentir la lengua de Edward en su ombligo.

¿Quién habría imaginado que aquello podía ser tan delicioso? Se alegro tanto cuando volvió a hacerlo...

Alargó las manos para tocarle el pelo y disfrutar de su maravillosa suavidad. El alzó un momento el rostro para sonreírle antes de seguir bajando. Deslizó la lengua por su pubis mientras le hacía separar los muslos.

El estómago de Bella se tensó de anticipación cuando la boca de Edward alcanzó su sexo expuesto, y estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama.

-Shhh -Edward apoyó una mano sobre su estómago-. Estate quieta. Relájate.

Más órdenes ridículas. Era imposible estarse quieta o relajarse. La lengua de Edward estaba haciendo delicados círculos en tomo a su clítoris mientras la penetraba con los dedos. Las sensaciones que le producía eran a la vez estimulantes y aterradoras, como si estuviera subida en una montaña rusa.

-Edward -dijo con dificultad, y él paró de inmediato.

Bella estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, como una niña a la que hubieran quitado su caramelo.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de lamentarlo, pues Edward se deslizó sobre ella y empezó a penetrarla de verdad. Su brusca inhalación fue una mezcla de placer y sorpresa pues, a pesar de que Edward tenía el sexo más grande que los demás hombres con los que había estado, pudo acomodarse a él con relativa facilidad. Tal vez le iría mejor si...

Cuando alzó las piernas y rodeó a Edward por la cintura con ellas, él gimió. Ella también, pues sintió la diferencia de inmediato. Edward estaba profundamente sumergido en ella, colmándola.

Bella casi gritó cuando él empezó a moverse. Edward volvió a detenerse.

-¿Estoy demasiado hondo?

-¡No, no, es fantástico!

-¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente. No pares.

Edward rió y continuó moviéndose.

Bella alcanzó el clímax casi de inmediato, con intensos espasmos, y de nuevo estuvo a punto de gritar de placer. Edward la aferró con fuerza y también alcanzó el clímax a la vez que un gemido primario escapaba de su boca abierta.

Cuando Bella sintió la carne de Edward palpitando en su interior, una oleada de pasión primitiva se apoderó de ella y comenzó a besarlo en el hombro, en el cuello y finalmente en la boca, que penetró con su lengua en un erótico recuerdo del modo en que él la había penetrado a ella. Él le devolvió el beso y siguió moviéndose hasta que, asombrosamente, Bella volvió a alcanzar otro clímax. Sólo se detuvo cuando supo que había acabado, y entonces dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella.

Pesaba, pero a Bella no le importaba. Le encantaba sentirse envuelta por su cuerpo. Deslizó las manos posesivamente arriba y abajo por su espalda y trató de recordar qué era lo que no le gustaba de aquel hombre.

Y entonces lo recordó.

Era un depredador sexual que la había sobornado para que se acostara con él. La había sobornado y la había chantajeado emocionalmente.

Nunca podría decirle lo agradecida que estaba de que lo hubiera hecho. Debía buscar otras palabras para explicar el placer que le había dado con su cuerpo, y para recuperar al menos algo de su orgullo.

-¿Lo ves? -murmuró Edward un rato después, ya tumbado junto a ella, con una mano tras la cabeza mientras con la otra jugueteaba con unos de sus pechos-. Te gusta el sexo. Al menos conmigo.

Bella , cuyo cerebro se había puesto a trabajar a marchas forzadas, ya había pensado en la respuesta adecuada.

-Debo confesar que mi reacción me ha sorprendido al principio. Pero entonces me he dado cuenta de cuál era el motivo de mi excitación. Recibir una fortuna por acostarse con un millonario es una fantasía femenina muy popular. Toda mujer tiene el secreto anhelo de poder comportarse alguna vez como una prostituta. Y además está el factor jeque, por supuesto.

La mano de Edward se detuvo sobre su pecho.

-¿El factor jeque? -repitió.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Edward . Seguro que te has aprovechado de ello en numerosas ocasiones. Ya sabes. ¿El jeque? Rodolfo Valentino llevándose a su dama al desierto para hacer con ella lo que quería. Esa escena ha excitado a innumerables mujeres occidentales a lo largo de los años. No simules que no lo sabes.

Finalmente, Bella se animó a mirar a Edward a los ojos, cuya expresión era impenetrable.

-¿Y te excita a ti también? -dijo él a la vez que tomaba de nuevo su pezón entre los dedos, aunque no con tanta delicadeza como antes.

Desafortunadamente, aquello pareció excitar aún más a Bella .

-¿Quién sabe? -se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, cuando en realidad lo que quería era que Edward volviera a hacerle el amor-. Algo ha sido desde luego. Y no precisamente algo romántico. Ni amor.

-¿No me encuentras romántico? ¿Ni amoroso? -añadió Edward a la vez que tomaba el otro pezón entre sus dedos.

Bella rió.

-Oh, vamos, Edward . No creo que pueda calificarse de romántico pagar a una mujer 500 millones de dólares para a tenerla a tu completa disposición durante una semana.

-No te he obligado a aceptar.

Bella agradeció que Edward acabara con la tortura de sus pezones.

-No te habría servido de nada intentarlo. Sabes que habría dicho no.

-Pero acabas de pasártelo bastante bien.

-Habrías exigido tu libra de carne de todos modos.

-No. No lo habría hecho.

Bella miró a Edward sin saber si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Lo que tú digas. Ya da igual. Al parecer, me gusta jugar a la esclava sexual contigo. Así que seré tuya hasta el viernes. Ordéname lo que quieras, amante. Como suele decirse, la noche aún es joven -añadió en tono perversamente seductor.

-Una esclava sexual permanece en silencio y sumisa. Una esclava sexual carece de voluntad, porque se la entrega a su amo. No es nada hasta que él se digna a utilizar su cuerpo. Nada en absoluto.

La boca de Bella se había secado mientras Edward hablaba. Pero su corazón latía desbocado. «Es sólo un juego», se recordó. «Un juego erótico».

-Parece divertido -dijo.

Edward la miró con dureza.

-Una esclava sexual no se preocupa por su propia diversión. Sólo existe para dar placer, no para recibirlo.

Bella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Creo que es un trabajo que no llegaría a cuajar aquí, en Australia. A menos que el tipo con el talonario tenga 500 millones de dólares que gastar. Aunque, si no recuerdas mal, sólo has pagado por el sexo directo. Así que me reservo el derecho a poner objeciones si las cosas se vuelven demasiado pervertidas. Además, no creo que una esclava pueda llamar a su amo por su nombre de pila. ¿Qué tal si te llamo «amo»? Resulta muy sumiso, ¿no te parece?

Salió de la cama e hizo una reverencia con las manos unidas ante sí.

-Voy a preparar su baño, amo -dijo en tono burlón.

-Yo soy el amo aquí -dijo Edward con arrogancia.

-Sólo hasta que el juego acabe -le recordó Bella .

-De acuerdo -replicó Edward , pero había un brillo diabólico en sus ojos negros-. Debo insistir en que si quieres dejarlo debes decirlo con antelación, antes de que el juego haya empezado. Es injusto excitar a un hombre y luego dejarlo colgado.

Bella rió.

-No te imagino colgado de nada.

-Es sólo una forma de hablar. ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi esclava sexual?

Bella sintió un estremecimiento de excitación. Podía hacerse adicta a aquel juego. Peligrosamente adicta. A pesar de todo, era mucho menos peligroso que la alternativa: admitir que tal vez le gustaba Edward después de todo. ¡Pero no pensaba hacerlo!

-Por esta noche al menos -dijo.

-En ese caso, ve a preparar el baño -ordenó Edward -. Pero no quiero sales ni burbujas en el agua. Quiero poder verte completamente en el agua.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

BELLA despertaba a menudo sintiendo un profundo vacío en su interior seguido de una amenaza de depresión. Cuando sucedía, se levantaba y hacía ejercicio como una loca hasta su estado de ánimo mejoraba al menos un poco.

Aquella mañana no sólo se despertó tarde, sino que lo hizo con una deliciosa sensación de paz, aunque se sorprendió un poco al comprobar que estaba en la cama rosa. Edward debía haberla llevado allí cuando por fin se había quedado dormida.

Pero él no se había quedado. Debía haber vuelto a sus habitaciones.

Bella pensó que despertar sola la mañana después de una noche como aquélla era un extra. Podía acurrucarse bajo las mantas y pensar en todo lo que había pasado sin tener por qué sentirse culpable o avergonzada, o lo que fuera que hubiera sentido si hubiera despertado abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de Edward .

«¡No pienses en el cuerpo desnudo de Edward !», se reprendió de inmediato.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba pensando en él, recordando cómo lo había acariciado y besado sin cesar, como lo había invitado a tomarla una y otra vez.

Sin embargo no se sentía nada dolorida aquella mañana. Obviamente, había estado más que lista para él en cada ocasión.

El sexo como aquél era la mejor píldora para dormir del mundo, así como el mejor antidepresivo.

Afortunadamente, Edward no era un hombre que se conformara con hacerlo una vez. Parecía desearla tanto, si no más, que ella a él. Por supuesto, cualquier hombre dispuesto a pagar quinientos millones de dólares por acostarse con una mujer, debía estar sufriendo un intenso ataque de lujuria por ella.

Ni siquiera pensar en la parte del dinero estropeó la sensación de placer de Bella. Asombrosamente, empezaba a encontrar la situación bastante satisfactoria. Todos aquellos orgasmos, más todo aquel dinero... Habría que estar loca para no sentirse contenta.

Al menos tan contenta como ella podía llegar a estarlo. Bella no se engañaba pensando que podía llegar a ser realmente feliz alguna vez.

Pero la cosas no iban mal de momento. Tenía quinientos millones de dólares con los que hacer el bien. Y un jeque muy sexy a su disposición con el que portarse mal.

El único problema que podía prever era el viernes. Sospechaba que para entonces se habría vuelto adicta a Edward . Ya empezaba a pensar en la noche que la esperaba. ¿Querría él que repitiera su interpretación de esclava? Esperaba que sí. Era una buena tapadera para sus sentimientos, que podían írsele de las manos si no tenía cuidado. Aún no podía creer alguna de las cosas que había hecho voluntariamente la noche anterior. Y se estremeció al pensar en todo lo que Edward le había hecho a ella, en todas las posiciones en las que la había penetrado, y no sólo en la cama.

La comida en el cuarto de estar había resultado muy educativa. ¿Quién habría pensado que la comida podía utilizarse como afrodisíaco? ¿O que la mesa podía convertirse en un instrumento de placer erótico?

Pero aquél sólo había sido uno de los varios e imaginativos interludios. Edward había buscado formas de practicar el sexo en las que ella jamás había soñado, y todas para hacerla disfrutar, aunque ocasionalmente se hubiera visto obligada a rogarle.

¡Y cómo le gustaba a Edward que le rogara! No estaba segura de si era un sádico o simplemente se estaba vengando porque en una ocasión le dijo que no.

Pero decirle no, al menos mientras practicaban el sexo, ya no era una opción, a no ser que ella hubiera sido una masoquista, cosa que no era. No se le pasaba por alto lo irónico que resultaba que se sintiera excitada por un hombre como él, pero no tenía sentido simular. Sexualmente, estaba en sus manos. Iba ser una lástima tener que renunciar a él el viernes. Aunque, pensando en ello, no había motivo para que renunciara a él cuando aquello acabara. Si Edward estaba dispuesto, y estaba bastante segura de que así era, podría seguir viéndolo. Edward había dicho que solía ir todos los fines de semana a Forks a jugar al póquer y a las carreras. Cuando ella estuviera en la ciudad, podían quedar en el hotel de Edward los sábados por la noche, cuando volviera de las carreras. Podrían disfrutar el uno del otro en privado, sin necesidad de que su aventura se hiciera pública.

Por supuesto, tendría que cuidarse mucho de que la prensa se enterara. Odiaría ser vista como el último juguete del príncipe, ¡nada menos que comprado en una subasta!

Se estremeció al imaginar lo que pensaría su madre. Ya la había interrogado al respecto la semana anterior por teléfono después de leer un artículo en la prensa del domingo en el que se mencionaba a un príncipe árabe que había pagado millones por cenar con ella. Le preocupaba que Bella cayera en manos de algún admirador obsesionado. Una preocupación comprensible, dadas las circunstancias.

Afortunadamente, su madre se relajó cuando le dijo que Edward era un jeque que utilizaba cualquier excusa para dar dinero para caridad. Admitió que iba a cenar con él, pero añadió que no había nada entre ellos y que no lo habría nunca.

Suspiró. Su madre no se sentiría especialmente feliz si llegara a averiguar que su querida hija le había mentido, o que había seguido viendo al jeque. No, el riesgo de continuar con aquella aventura sería demasiado grande. Ya había causado a sus padres suficiente angustia y dolor en el pasado. Cuando llegara el viernes, tendría que renunciar a Edward . Pero hasta entonces... hasta entonces pensaba disfrutar al máximo de lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento en la mesilla de noche y los pensamientos de Bella se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos. Había dejado un mensaje en su contestador diciendo que estaría ilocalizable toda la semana, y también había dejado su móvil en casa. El instinto le había advertido que le convenía estar incomunicada. Por tanto, aquella llamada sólo podía ser una llamada interna. ¿De Edward , tal vez?

Se irritó consigo misma por el infantil placer que le produjo aquel pensamiento. Lo último que quería era empezar a comportarse como una adolescente encaprichada. Edward seguía siendo el mismo hombre que había pagado cinco millones de dólares para poder cenar con ella y quinientos para que se acostara con él. El que le hubiera hecho disfrutar tanto no significaba que tuviera que volverse tonta.

Respiró profundamente y descolgó el auricular.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Chelsea . Espero no haberla despertado.

-No, no. Claro que no. Estaba pensando en levantarme. Debe de ser tarde. ¿Sabe qué horas es? -el reloj de Bella seguía en el baño, y en la habitación no había ninguno. Pero por la luz que entraba en la habitación se notaba que hacía horas que había salido el sol.

-Van a dar las once.

-¡Tan tarde! -aquello era todo un récord para Bella, que casi nunca solía dormir más de cuatro o cinco horas.

-Edward ha dicho que no la molestáramos -dijo Chelsea -. Él sólo lleva un par de horas levantado. Ha desayunado rápido y se ha ido a trabajar con los caballos. Volverá a comer hacia la una, y he pensado que le gustaría reunirse con él. Prepararé algo especial para que coman junto a la piscina. Hace un día encantador.

-Me parece una idea estupenda. Gracias. Enseguida me levanto.

-¿Qué le parece si le llevo café y unos cruasanes al dormitorio? ¿O los cruasanes engordan demasiado?

-No. Me parece una idea estupenda.

-Veo que es fácil de satisfacer. Edward ha traído a casa a varias modelos a lo largo de los años y siempre me han parecido un tanto estiradas. Alimentarlas era un problema.

-Conmigo no tendrá ese problema -dijo Bella, que frunció el ceño al notar lo negativamente que había reaccionado al enterarse de que Edward sentía debilidad por las modelos. La idea de ser una más en una larga lista de mujeres picó su orgullo y le hizo reafirmarse en su resolución de no volver a verlo después del viernes.

-En ese caso, hasta ahora -dijo Chelsea .

Diez minutos después, llamaba a la puerta de la habitación. Bella se había levantado para ir al baño y se había puesto el albornoz rosa que colgaba de la puerta.

-Ha sido muy rápida -dijo mientras dejaba pasar al ama de llaves. Trató de no mostrarse sorprendida por su colorida vestimenta. Llevaba unas bermudas de color amarillo canario y una blusa roja y naranja que debería haberse llevado a matar con el rojo de su pelo, aunque, por algún motivo, no era así.

-Trabajo rápido -Chelsea dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había junto a los ventanales.

-¿Le gustó la película que fue a ver ayer con su marido? -preguntó Bella mientras ocupaba una silla junto a la mesa.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí. Nos gustó. ¿Le mencionó Edward dónde íbamos?

-Sí -contestó Bella con cierta brusquedad. No le gustó recordar las amenazas de Edward sobre lo que ocurriría si se ponía a gritar.

Pero ella no había gritado. Y dudaba que lo hubiera hecho cualquiera de las otras mujeres que había llevado allí... excepto de placer.

Descubrió que no le gustaba pensar en las demás mujeres de Edward .

-¿Suelen... suelen dormir aquí las demás invitadas de Edward ?

Chelsea sonrió.

-No hay motivo para ponerse celosa. Hace mucho que Edward no trae a ninguna dama a casa. Y ninguna se ha quedado.

-No siento celos -dijo Bella, demasiado a la defensiva-. Sólo curiosidad.

-Tampoco tiene por qué avergonzarse por sentir afecto por Edward . Es un hombre por el que merece la pena sentirlo.

Bella pensó que no era el momento adecuado de mencionar que no sentía afecto por él. Al menos, no en el sentido que lo decía Chelsea .

-La gente suele malinterpretar a Edward porque a veces es un poco rígido -continuó Chelsea mientras le servía el café-. Se pone un poco «regio», diríamos. Pero puedo asegurarle que es uno de los hombres más agradables que he conocido. Sinceramente bondadoso y compasivo. ¿Leche y azúcar?

Bella asintió.

-Dos terrones, por favor. ¿Y en qué sentido es bondadoso y compasivo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh, en muchos. Mire a Jack, por ejemplo. -¿Jack?

-El hombre que fue a recogerlos ayer y que se ocupó del equipaje. Jack es primo mío. Tienes necesidades especiales. Nadie le daba un trabajo, pero Edward lo hizo cuando yo se lo pedí. De inmediato. A menudo da trabajo a gente que pasa una mala racha, especialmente a hombres casados y con hijos. También les da alojamiento gratis. Hay varias casas en este lugar. Es muy bueno con todos los que trabajan para él, si lo hacen de verdad, claro. Pero nunca espera que nadie haga lo que él mismo no esté dispuesto a hacer. Los hombres aprecian ese detalle. No hay nada que Edward no esté dispuesto a hacer. Limpiar los establos, quedarse toda la noche con alguna yegua de parto, arar, pintar vallas... No para. Pregúntele a cualquiera de por aquí. O será mejor que no lo haga -añadió Chelsea con una sonrisa-. Imagino que Edward se pondría bastante celoso si la viera hablando con los hombres. Así que limítese a asentir y sonreír cuando le enseñe las cuadras después de comer.

-¿Cree que lo hará hoy? -preguntó Bella mientras trataba de digerir toda aquella información sobre Edward . O era muy listo y sabía cómo obtener lo mejor de sus empleados, o tenía un lado bueno. Bella sabía que las cosas no eran o blancas o negras. Ella misma no era un ángel, pero podía ser bondadosa y generosa con personas menos afortunadas que ella.

-Seguro que sí. Está muy orgulloso de este lugar. Ha hecho maravillas desde que se ocupa de él -Chelsea colocó la taza ante Bella.

-¿Construyó él esta casa?

-No. La construyó el que dirigía las cuadras antes que él. También era un jeque árabe, pero no se parecía nada a Edward . Era un tipo gordo y perezoso. Según he oído, gastaba en sí mismo el dinero que debería haber invertido en comprar sementales y yeguas decentes. De hecho, a Edward no le gusta especialmente la casa. Dice que es demasiado grande para sus necesidades. Tiene doce habitaciones. Casi todas las mantenemos cerradas, pero en Navidad las abro y preparo las camas y Edward permite que los parientes de sus trabajadores que quieren venir por esas fechas se alojen aquí. Es un caos, pero me encanta.

La sorpresa había hecho que Bella detuviera la taza a medio camino de sus labios.

-Pero... los musulmanes no celebran la Navidad.

-Edward sigue la norma de «donde fueres haz lo que vieres». Supongo que se le podría considerar un musulmán no practicante, aunque no creo que se le pueda culpar por ello. Su familia en Dubar jamás se pone en contacto con él excepto por asuntos de negocios. Yo le organizo una fiesta de cumpleaños una vez al año, pero jamás ha recibido un regalo de ellos, ni una postal, ni siquiera una llamada. ¡Miserables! ¿Quién necesita enemigos teniendo una familia como esa? Pero será mejor que no cotillee sobre ellos -murmuró Chelsea -. A Edward no le gustaría. Pero usted si le gusta, querida. Yo diría que más que eso. ¿Hace tiempo que lo conoce?

Bella no sabía qué contestar. Evidentemente, Chelsea no sabía nada sobre la subasta y la cita para cenar que había ganado Edward .

-Nos conocimos en la Copa Melbourne hace un año.

-¡Hace tanto! ¿Y hasta ahora no la había traído aquí? Supongo que se ha estado haciendo la difícil, ¿no, querida? -dijo Chelsea -. Sea lo que sea, el hecho es que está funcionando. Nunca lo había visto tan inquieto como la semana pasada. Cuando llamó el domingo para decir que iba a venir con una invitada especial y me pidió que preparara esa habitación, le dije a Garret que nuestro Edward debía haber encontrado a alguien realmente especial, y cuando la vi, supe que era cierto.

-No soy tan especial -dijo Bella, avergonzada por los cumplidos de Chelsea -. La gente cree que la fama te vuelve especial, pero no es así.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé, cariño. No estaba hablando de su fama. Ni siquiera de su belleza. Estaba hablando de usted. Es realmente encantadora. Y normal. Justo la clase de chica que necesita Edward para que le haga salir de la concha en que se encierra ocasionalmente.

Sobre todo este último año. Pero esta mañana se le notaba muy contento. Usted lo anima.

Bella trató de no ruborizarse. Aquella mujer era incorregible, pero también encantadora.

-Es agradable oír eso. Chelsea rió.

-No le gusta enseñar sus cartas, ¿verdad, cariño? Chica lista. Haré que Edward venga a recogerla en cuanto termine de trabajar. Seguro que querrá ducharse y cambiarse antes de comer.

-Preferiría ir a echarle una mano mientras prepara la comida, Chelsea -dijo Bella-. No me llevará más de quince minutos prepararme.

Chelsea parpadeó, sorprendida.

-No hay duda de que no es una chica típica. Pero no voy a decir no a un poco de ayuda. Cuando esté lista, venga directamente a la cocina.

-No sé dónde está.

-La casa es grande, pero tiene una distribución muy sencilla. Hay un pasillo a la izquierda del vestíbulo. La segunda puerta es la cocina. Y no se moleste en hacerse la cama. Hay una chica que se ocupa de eso y de lavar y planchar la ropa.

Cuando Chelsea se fue, Bella terminó de desayunar. Después de ducharse, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y, tras maquillarse lo imprescindible, fue a la cocina. Esta estaba tan bien equipada como habría cabido esperar en la casa de un príncipe. También tenían unos enormes ventanales desde los que se veía la terraza y una gran piscina con el agua tan azul como el cielo que brillaba sobre ella. Al fondo había un pabellón que, según le informó Chelsea , era donde iba a comer con Edward , un lugar digno de un príncipe y su amor, según añadió.

Una vez más, Bella no se molestó en negar que era el amor de Edward . No habría servido de nada, porque Chelsea no la habría creído.

Finalmente, apenas pudo echar una mano en la cocina, porque Chelsea no le dejó hacer prácticamente nada. Cuando era casi la una, le sugirió que saliera al pabellón a esperar a Edward , que no tardaría en llegar.

Bella estaba sentada a la mesa cuando Edward salió por la puerta de la cocina poco después. Cuando lo vio, su corazón se puso a latir como loco, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de él mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

No podía ser su atractiva elegancia lo que tanto la había afectado. Edward siempre había sido excesivamente atractivo. Y se pusiera lo que se pusiera, le sentaba bien. Los vaqueros cortos y el polo azul cielo que vestía en aquellos momentos le sentaban de maravilla. Incluso las sandalias, que en otros hombres podían resultar ridículas, a él le quedaban bien, tal vez porque sus pies eran tan morenos como el resto de su cuerpo.

Bella tragó saliva al recordar el magnífico aspecto que tenía desnudo. Tenía que ser aquello, decidió, aliviada. Era el deseo lo que había hecho que se dispararan los latidos de su corazón.

En realidad, ella nunca había experimentado nada así con un hombre. La atracción que sintió en una ocasión en su pasado y que le hizo comportarse de forma tan desastrosa y estúpida no se parecía en nada a aquello.

Afortunadamente ya había alcanzado la madurez de carácter necesaria para manejar aquellas sensaciones, por primarias y poderosas que fueran. No se avergonzaba del modo en que había actuado la pasada noche, pero valoraba mucho su compostura en momentos como aquél.

Por supuesto, le habría ayudado que Edward dejara de mirarla como si prefiriera comérsela a ella en lugar de la comida que había en la mesa.

-Según he oído, has dormido bien -dijo él mientras ocupaba una silla frente a ella. -Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Hacía un año que no dormía tan bien.

A Bella no se le escapó el significado de las palabras de Edward . Trató de no permitir que aquel halago, y su creciente deseo, mermase su firme intención de dar por zanjado definitivamente aquello el viernes.

-¿Y qué te apetecería hacer después de comer? -preguntó Edward mientras tomaba un panecillo de la mesa y lo partía en dos.

Bella luchó contra la tentación con todas sus fuerzas. Por muy lanzada que se hubiera mostrado la noche pasada, aquél era otro día. Y la situación era muy distinta, sobre todo después de haber comprobado lo débil que podía volverse junto a Edward . Debía controlarse, o podía meterse en serios problemas. Estaba bien tener una aventura con hombres como Edward , pero lo último que convenía era obsesionarse con ellos, o enamorarse de ellos.

Como Jasper había dicho, Edward podía ser peligroso.

-Chelsea ha dicho que me llevarías a visitar las cuadras -comentó en tono ligero, y a continuación se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Él sonrió con una mezcla de cinismo y travesura.

-¿Y crees que es así como me gustaría pasar la tarde contigo?

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso espero contestó-. Tu apetito insaciable de anoche me ha dejado un poco... sensible en algunos lugares. Necesito unas horas más para recuperarme.

Edward rió.

-Mi apetito insaciable. Según recuerdo, eras tú la que no dejaba de pedir más.

Bella simuló un desenfado que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Posiblemente. Una o dos veces. Debo admitir que eres muy bueno en la cama, Edward . Sin duda has dejado el pabellón muy alto para las actuaciones de mis futuros amantes. Casi lamento que este arreglo tenga que acabar -cuando dijo aquello Bella notó que la mandíbula de Edward se tensaba, pero decidió ignorarlo-. Oh, y hablando de arreglos, ¿has comprobado si el dinero ha sido transferido a la cuenta de la fundación esta mañana?

EDWARD no supo cómo logró ocultar sus sentimientos en aquel momento. Su primera reacción ante la mención del dinero por parte de Bella fue de consternación, seguida de una aguda conciencia de su propia estupidez.

¿De verdad había empezado a creer que Bella sentía algo por él? ¿Que cuando la había llevado de vuelta a su dormitorio aquella noche se había rendido a algo más que a la química sexual que siempre había habido entre ellos?

Qué estúpido era. Un completo estúpido. Un estúpido hechizado. Bella lo había hechizado desde el primer momento que la había visto, y lo había hechizado aún más con el abandono asombrosamente sensual que había demostrado en la cama la noche anterior. Cuando recordaba cómo había gemido bajo su boca, como había temblado con sus caricias, como se había aferrado al él mientras alcanzaba el clímax...

Pero el brillo del deseo había desaparecido de su mirada aquella mañana.

Contempló su virginal ropa blanca y su pelo, sujeto en una coleta que enfatizaba el aire de inocencia que tanto lo había intrigado siempre .

Finalmente, su consternación dio paso al enfado.

A pesar de lo mucho que pudiera disfrutar entre sus brazos, el único interés real de Bella eran los quinientos millones de dólares.

-El dinero está en tu cuenta -murmuró, jurándose que le haría pagar por cada centavo aquella noche.

Bella había lamentado sus palabras en cuanto las había pronunciado. No había pretendido sonar tan mercenaria, ni enfadar a Edward . ¿Pero qué esperaba éste? ¿Que olvidara que prácticamente la había obligado a acudir allí con él? ¿Acaso esperaba que empezara a interpretar el papel de «mujer enamorada» para él?

Sin duda, habían compartido una noche fabulosa. Y, ciertamente, Edward era un amante fabuloso. Pero no tenía intención de simular que compartían algo más.

Al mismo tiempo no quería pasar los siguientes cuatro días en un ambiente de abierta hostilidad. Debían alcanzar algún punto intermedio de entendimiento.

-Lo siento -dijo. Por la fría furia que brillaba en los ojos de Edward , supo que acababa de volver a declararle la guerra-. No pretendía disgustarte, pero no puedo fingir que la fundación no es lo más importante para mí. Eso no significa que anoche no disfrutara, o que no esté deseando que vuelva a repetirse. Incluso empiezas a gustarme... un poco -añadió cuando los expresivos ojos de Edward brillaron de satisfacción-. Chelsea me ha dicho cosas tan agradables sobre ti esta mañana, que no puedo seguir pensando que eres un hombre arrogante y mimado. Al parecer tienes otras cualidades que te redimen, aunque tu modo de reaccionar a la palabra «no» no es precisamente una de ellas. ¿Cuántos hombres crees que habrían llegado a esos extremos para llevarse a una mujer a su cama?

-No a cualquier mujer -dijo Edward -. Sólo a ti, Bella.

-Los halagos no van a llevarle a ningún sitio conmigo, Su Excelencia. Creo que ya te lo había dicho.

-Edward -le recordó él secamente.

-Edward -repitió ella con un suspiro-. ¿Ves a qué me refiero? Siempre tienen que ser las cosas como quieres.

-A todos nos gusta hacer las cosas a nuestro modo. A ti también, Bella. Pero tal vez te sorprendería saber que en mis tratos contigo no siempre he cedido a mis deseos. Si hubiera sido totalmente egoísta, te habría tomado durante el viaje en helicóptero. No habría esperado. Y si cediera ahora mismo a mi lado oscuro, no sería este panecillo lo que estaría mordiendo. Despejaría esta mesa de un golpe, te tumbaría sobre ella y me daría un festín contigo.

Las imágenes que evocaron sus palabras hicieron que una oleada de calor recorriera el cuerpo de Bella.

-Me pregunto si me dejarías hacerlo -añadió él mientras le dedicaba una mirada ardiente.

-No -fue la sorprendentemente firme respuesta de Bella.

-No... -empezó Edward , pero se interrumpió y sonrió a la vez que se encogía de hombros-. ¿Lo ves? No puedo aceptar un no por respuesta. En ese caso, iremos a visitar las cuadras y luego podemos nadar un rato, si quieres. ¿Te apetecería eso?

-No puedo permitirme estar al sol mucho rato en días como este -dijo Bella a modo de excusa, aunque lo cierto era que temía no poder mantener las manos quietas teniendo a Edward semidesnudo cerca-. Podría quemarme, lo que no quedaría bien en las fotos ni en la pasarela.

-Comprendo. En ese caso utilizaremos el coche de golf para visitar la propiedad. Tiene techo. Estaba pensando en cabalgar pero, dadas las circunstancias, podemos dejar eso para otro día. Lo mismo que la natación. Después de la visita, te sugiero que te eches hasta la cena, o que tomes un largo baño. Y hablando de la cena, he decidido que hoy la tomaremos en el comedor principal. Así habrá más tiempo de que se recuperen tus zonas más... sensibles.

-Qué amable por tu parte -murmuró Bella, pensando que Edward era un diablo realmente perverso-. Chelsea me ha dicho que eres un hombre muy bondadoso. Me ha contado lo que hiciste por Jack.

Edward pareció avergonzado por aquella revelación, algo que conmovió a Bella más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber hecho. Respetaba a la gente capaz de hacer el bien sin buscar halagos o publicidad.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por alguien mucho más desafortunado que yo -murmuró Edward -. ¿Qué vas a hacer con los quinientos millones? Espero que no los malgastes en pagar sueldos exorbitantes a asesores financieros. Debes gastar el dinero como te parezca adecuado. Estoy seguro de que lo único que te importa son los niños. Otros podrían tener intereses más egoístas entre sus planes.

-No te preocupes. El dinero será bien gastado. No pienso caer en esa trampa. Pero sí me dejaré asesorar por algunas personas cuya perspicacia para los negocios respeto. Luego me pondré a trabajar en varios proyectos sin dilación. El tiempo es esencial en todo lo relacionado con la investigación. Me pondré a trabajar en cuanto regrese a Forks. Afortunadamente, la semana que viene no tengo trabajo, así que podré avanzar bastante. También me gustaría...

-Bella se interrumpió y sonrió-. Lo siento. Cuando empiezo a hablar de ese tema, no sé cómo parar.

-No me importa -dijo Edward -. Me encanta escuchar a una mujer apasionada.

Bella tragó saliva, pensando que probablemente Edward habría oído algo más que pasión en los variados sonidos que había hecho la noche pasada. Cada uno había tenido su propio mensaje, desde los grititos de sorprendido placer, a los gruñidos de frustración, pero los más obvios habían sido sus gritos de éxtasis seguidos de suspiros de satisfacción.

-Deberíamos comer la deliciosa comida que nos ha preparado Chelsea -dijo para cambiar de tema-. Lo que me recuerda que tu ama de llaves me cae realmente bien. Es una mujer encantadora.

-Sí que lo es. Yo me he convertido en una especie de hijo para ella. Chelsea y Garret no pueden tener hijos.

-Oh, qué lástima. Habría sido una madre estupenda.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Bella tampoco quería centrarse en aquel tema, de manera que empezó a interrogar a Edward sobre las cuadras. Habiendo nacido en el campo, no ignoraba por completo los asuntos de los caballos, y lo sorprendió con sus conocimientos.

Después de aquello, la comida transcurrió plácidamente, al igual que la vuelta que dieron luego por las cuadras. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada, tanto por los magníficos caballos que poseía Edward como por las modernas instalaciones con que contaba.

La cuadra contaba con seis sementales, le informó Edward . Uno de ellos, un caballo negro llamado Ebony Boy, era un animal maravilloso, y un exhibicionista incorregible. Cuando lo soltaron en su corral privado para que hiciera ejercicio, el semental montó un auténtico espectáculo galopando y soltando coces, además de encabritarse y agitar su maravillosa crin en varias ocasiones.

-Se nota que tiene mucha energía -comentó Bella-. Supongo que no es fácil de manejar.

-No durante la época de reproducción. Pero éste año se le están acabando los compromisos y está empezando a inquietarse. Es uno de esos sementales que sólo se siente satisfecho si cubre a varias yeguas al día.

Bella se quedó sorprendida.

-Eso parece excesivo. ¿No se cansa nunca?

-¿De aparearse? Nunca -la mirada que Edward dedicó a Bella decía claramente que él tampoco.

Si podía tomarse la noche anterior como referencia, no podía decirse que estuviera alardeando.

Sin embargo...

-Chelsea dice que soy la primera mujer que traes aquí en mucho tiempo -dijo Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-El único defecto de Chelsea es que tiende a cotillear. -Tal vez, pero no me parece que sea una mentirosa

-Suelo ir a Forks todos los fines de semana -dijo Edward secamente-. Confía en mí si te digo que mis necesidades carnales siempre han sido adecuadamente satisfechas. No creas que he estado esperando todo este tiempo a que cayeras en mis brazos.

Bella se preguntó por qué le dolió aquel comentario. Debería darle lo mismo que Edward se acostara con todas las mujeres de Forks. Pero le dolió de todos modos. Y sintió celosa.

-Si lo hubieras hecho -espetó-, habrías tenido que esperar mucho.

-Soy consciente de ello. ¿Por qué crees que acabé recurriendo a medidas tan extremas para alcanzar mi meta?

Bella miró a Edward con frialdad, que era su actitud habitual cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Y anoche obtuviste lo que esperabas por tu dinero?

Edward alzó las cejas en una actitud de total arrogancia y despreocupación, lo que hizo que a Bella le hirviera la sangre.

-Considero que mi inversión tuvo una respuesta razonable. Pero esta noche espero obtener más beneficios. Y las siguientes. Creo que para el viernes me sentiré suficientemente satisfecho. De no ser así, me aseguraré de que el viaje de vuelta a Forks sea más entretenido que el de venida.

La hostilidad había vuelto a instalarse entre ellos. Y la tensión. Edward aseguraba que le gustaba hacer el amor, no la guerra, pero entre ellos no había lo uno sin lo otro.

-¿Y eso será todo? -preguntó Bella con descaro.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que la situación se prolongue?

-Ni en un millón de años. Has pagado por cinco días y eso es lo que vas a obtener.

Edward no dijo nada en respuesta a aquello. Se limitó a dedicarle una larga y pensativa mirada antes de volverse hacia el mozo de cuadra para decirle que volviera a guardar al semental, dejando a Bella con la sensación de haber revelado demasiado. Si volvían a estar en pie de guerra, acababa de cometer un error táctico.

Las cosas dichas con enfado o miedo siempre eran un error. Debería haber mantenido la calma y no haberle saltado al cuello de aquella manera. Sin duda, Edward podría empezar a sospechar que empezaba a alterarla; que, en el fondo, quería que aquello durara más que hasta el viernes.

Pero las sospechas eran sólo sospechas, no hechos. Antes de que llegara la noche debía demostrarle que no iba a poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

«¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo?», preguntó una vocecita en su mente. «¿Cómo vas a lograr ese milagro? Ese hombre puede excitarte con una simple mirada. Si te tocara, incluso ahora que estás enfadada, sólo el cielo sabe lo que le permitirías que te hiciera después».

¡Estaba atrapada!

Y sentirse atrapada era un estado en el que no salía a la luz precisamente lo mejor de Bella. Ningún hombre iba a atraparla. Hacía tiempo que había jurado mantener un completo control sobre su vida, lo que incluía su vida sexual. Por eso había buscado hombres que le gustaban con los que irse a la cama. Porque se había negado a permitir que un solo y miserable bastardo destrozara por completo aquel aspecto de su vida.

«Así que deja de divagar sobre este hombre. Lo deseas como amante. Sabes que es así. Si no lo dices, parecerá que él ha ganado. Caerás entre sus brazos cada vez que él quiera. ¿Y acaso quieres parecer una débil tonta ante sus ojos por decir una cosa y hacer luego otra?»

La risita que dejó escapar Bella llamó la atención de Edward .

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-A ti. Y a mí misma. Ambos estamos siendo un poco tontos. Sobre todo yo. Tienes razón, Edward . No quiero que nuestra aventura acabe el viernes. Era mi orgullo el que hablaba hace unos momentos. Además de cierto enfado por tus tácticas de bravucón. Oh, no te molestes en abrir tu regia boca para negarlo. Utilizaste tu indecente fortuna para hacerme una oferta que sabías que no podía rechazar.

-A veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que debe hacer.

Bella volvió a reír.

-Sólo un hombre como tú. Pero eso ya es agua pasada, y sería una tontería por mi parte aferrarme al orgullo después de haber comprobado que eres tan bueno en la cama como decías. No quiero renunciar a los placeres de la carne después de haberlos descubierto. Me preocupa no encontrar a otro hombre capaz de satisfacer mis... necesidades especiales tan bien como tú. Si no otra cosa, no hay duda de que tú eres un hombre muy potente.

-No sé cómo te las arreglas para que un halago suene como un insulto en tus labios, querida Bella.

-Porque bajo mi dulce exterior soy una bruja, querido Edward . Pero seguro que eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Edward se limitó a mirarla.

-Volviendo al asunto del que hablábamos -continuó Bella-, me encantará seguir siendo tu amante más allá del viernes, hasta que uno de los dos se canse del arreglo, por supuesto. No quiero nada más de ti. Ni dinero, ni regalos. Nada excepto tu magnífico cuerpo y tu estimulante técnica. Comprenez-vous?

Edward no dijo nada, aunque sus ojos manifestaron una mezcla de desagrado y deseo que recorrió la distancia que los separaba como un afilado cuchillo.

-Podría acudir a la suite de tu hotel los sábados por la noche -continuó Bella, decidida a ser pragmática y nada romántica-. Excepto cuando esté fuera, por supuesto. Podríamos pasar esa noche juntos, y el domingo si quieres. ¿Te hace feliz ese arreglo?

-¿Feliz? -repitió Edward con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Qué es para ti ser feliz?

-¡Oh, vamos, no hables como si yo fuera el amor de tu vida! Ambos sabemos que no lo soy. Simplemente tengo un picor y te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me rasques. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no quiero ser vista en público contigo. Esa es la única regla que quiero poner. Nada de citas para comer ni de ir a las carreras juntos. Lo único que quiero es una relación sexual. ¿De acuerdo?

Por un momento, Bella temió que Edward fuera a rechazarla, que iba a vengarse de lo que le había hecho.

-¿Y se supone que debo serte fiel? -preguntó Edward , en un tono tan frío como su mirada.

¿Qué podía decir? «Si tocas a otra mujer, te mato», parecía un poco exagerado, y demasiado revelador. Pero aquello era lo que habría querido gritarle Bella, lo primero que había surgido en su mente.

Tenía la sospecha de que acababa de cometer el error mas grave de su vida. Pero ya estaba hecho.

-Eso es asunto tuyo -dijo en tono desenfadado-. No tengo derecho a exigir nada de ti, lo mismo que tú no tienes derecho a exigírmelo a mí.

Notó que a Edward no le gustó nada que dijera aquello; pero era una lástima, porque a ella le daba igual. Aquel hombre infernal debería haberla dejado en paz. Pero no; se había empeñado en tenerla. Pues bien, podía tener su cuerpo, pero no su corazón. Al menos, no que él supiera.

-Pero si nos prometiéramos exclusividad -dijo Edward mientras su mirada seguía pareciendo una mezcla de hielo y fuego-, podrías tomar la píldora y así podríamos disfrutar de una forma más completa el uno del otro.

Edward no lo sabía, pero Bella ya estaba tomando la píldora. Un solo método de protección nunca era suficiente para Bella.

-La sensibilidad crece espectacularmente cuando la carne se desliza contra la carne. El placer es mayor -añadió él.

Bella volvió la cabeza ante la promesa de poder llegar a experimentar aún más placer que la noche anterior.

-Algunas mujeres alcanzan automáticamente el orgasmo cuando la semilla de un hombre inunda su útero -murmuró Edward -. Dicen que ese tipo de orgasmo no es sólo físicamente más intenso, sino que también resulta mucho más satisfactorio emocionalmente.

Si creía que aquella imagen haría que Bella se derritiera, estaba muy equivocado. Aquello sólo sirvió para que volviera a ver a Edward como el auténtico depredador que era, capaz de utilizar cualquier arma a su disposición para convertirla en su juguete sexual hasta que se hartara de ella.

-No pienso tomar la píldora -dijo Bella con brusquedad-. Y si alguna vez dejas de usar protección, no volveré a verte.

Edward pareció conmocionado, pero enseguida la miró con aire pensativo.

-Haré lo que quieras -dijo finalmente.

-Bien -espetó Bella-. En ese caso, quiero volver a la casa ahora. Tengo dolor de cabeza.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Es eso cierto, o sólo es una excusa para evadir mi compañía?

-Es la verdad -Edward no lo sabía, pero había alterado algo más que las hormonas de Bella. Había despertado recuerdos casi olvidados, pero que cuando volvían hacían que la tensión le subiera y le diera dolor de cabeza-. Sufro de migrañas -dijo, a la vez que empezaba a experimentar un avance de las náuseas que solían acompañarlas-. Necesito tomar cuanto antes una pastilla y tumbarme, o esta noche no podré hacer nada.

-En ese caso, vamos -dijo Edward a la vez que la tomaba del brazo.

Bella no supo si durante la siguiente media hora la solicitud que le demostró Edward fue debida a su amabilidad natural o al temor a no volver a tenerla en la cama aquella noche. La condujo directamente al dormitorio, donde corrió las cortinas, le abrió la cama y le dio un vaso con agua para que se tomara las pastillas. Tras dejarla cómodamente instalada, le dijo que si para las siete no se le había pasado el dolor suspendería la cena en el comedor por aquella noche. Podría comer algo en su habitación, o en la de él, si se sentía lo suficientemente bien. Sólo se lo tenía que hacer saber. Él estaría en sus habitaciones. Sólo tenía que llamar a la puerta o, si lo prefería, podía avisar a Chelsea por teléfono.

-Tienes que marcar el 0 -le dijo antes de salir.

Bella permaneció largo rato tumbada mirando al techo, esperando a que comenzaran las molestias típicas de sus migrañas. Pero el dolor no aumentó. Ni las náuseas. Al parecer, había tomado los analgésicos justo a tiempo. Estos también la habían obligado a relajarse, y con la relajación llegaron las lágrimas. No lágrimas por lo que le sucedió en el pasado, sino por lo que le estaba sucediendo en el presente.

¡Menudo desastre!

Pero debía reconocer que ella siempre había sido un desastre. Edward había preguntado si su dolor de cabeza era una excusa para evitar su compañía. Ella no lo había pensado en aquel momento, pero tal vez lo había sido, porque por mucho que pretendiera ante Edward que no sentía ninguna implicación emocional con él, lo cierto era que sí la sentía. Tanto, que la asustaba.

¡Con todos los hombres que había en el mundo de los que enamorarse!

-¡Cielo santo! -gimió, y enterró el rostro entre las almohadas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma incontenible, hasta que el agotamiento pudo con ella y se quedó dormida.

En sus habitaciones, Edward estaba sentado ante su escritorio, contemplando con el ceño fruncido un correo electrónico que acababa de recibir de AIS en el que le pedían que llamara personalmente. Cuando lo hizo, le pusieron directamente con el jefe de seguridad, un hombre llamado Ryan Harris, con el que ya había tratado en varias ocasiones.

-Me alegra que halla llamado, su excelencia -dijo Ryan-. Quería tener una conversación privada con usted respecto a la investigación que solicitó respecto a cierta dama. Disculpe, pero creo que será mejor que no mencione su nombre. Las líneas telefónicas no son siempre tan seguras como nos gustaría, lo mismo que el correo electrónico.

-Aprecio su prudencia, señor Harris. Investigar a alguien siempre es un asunto delicado. ¿Qué es lo que ha averiguado?

-Ayer empezó a correr un rumor que, dado el perfil público de la dama, podría suponer un problema si sigue adelante. El mero hecho de empezar a hacer preguntas puede producir un tremendo efecto en lo concerniente a los ricos y famosos. Quería asegurarme de que le interesa que sigamos adelante.

-¿A qué rumor se refiere? -preguntó Edward , tenso.

-Una persona cercana a la dama piensa que su hermana pequeña, la que murió de cáncer, no era en realidad su hermana, sino su hija.

Al oír aquello, Edward apretó con todas sus fuerzas el auricular.

-Dada la fama de la persona en cuestión, me parece asombroso que algo así haya podido mantenerse en secreto -continuó Harris-. Mi detective ha averiguado esto un poco por casualidad, a través de una camarera que por lo visto fue a la escuela con ella. Puede que lo que le haya hecho hablar hayan sido los celos, o el rencor, pero seguir investigando sería dar crédito al rumor, y la prensa podría enterarse. Parecen tener ojos y oídos en todas partes. He pensado que, dado su interés por la dama, tal vez no le interesaría que sucediera algo así.

-Ha hecho muy bien, señor Harris. Eso sería lo último que querría. Cancele de inmediato la investigación, por favor. Y destruya los informes. Naturalmente, pagaré lo que acordamos, más la bonificación. Le agradezco mucho su discreción.

Edward colgó y se apoyó contra el respaldo de cuero de su asiento. ¿Sería cierto? Y si era así, ¿cuándo nació la niña y por qué repudió Bella a su propia hija?

¿Por vergüenza?

No parecía Bella una mujer que fuera a avergonzarse de ser madre soltera.

¿Ambición?

Si hubiera sido tan ambiciosa, ¿por qué tener un hijo en primer lugar? Había otras alternativas a su disposición.

¿Un corazón roto?

Aquello parecía más probable. El hecho de que hubiera sido seducida y luego abandonada por su amante explicaría el comportamiento de Bella hacia el sexo y los hombres. Aquello también explicaría que hubiera rechazado a su hija, aunque ello no justificaba su acción. Sólo una mujer amargada y con el corazón de piedra podría rechazar a un hijo.

No había duda de que Bella era bastante dura. Dura y cínica.

Edward frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de una criatura como aquélla?

-Perverso -murmuró en alto, y luego hizo una mueca.

Sí, aquel amor era perverso. Edward había imaginado que averiguar cosas sobre su pasado le daría poder sobre ella, pero lo único que había conseguido era llegar a la certeza de que no tenía ningún futuro con ella. Al menos, no el que buscaba.

Bella era buena para una sola cosa. Era una tontería esperar algo más. Ella pensaba igual y se lo había dejado bien claro. El único papel que quería en su vida era el de amante. Hasta que se cansara de él. Ni siquiera le preocupaba que él le fuera infiel. De hecho, esperaba que lo fuera.

Comprender que lo tenía en tan baja consideración y que lo respetaba tan poco disgustó mucho a Edward . Bella lo consideraba un mujeriego sin escrúpulos, un hombre que no dejaba de meter mujeres en su cama sin necesidad de afecto o cariño.

El problema era que tenía razón. Aquello era exactamente en lo que se había convertido durante la pasada década. Había utilizado a las mujeres con una frialdad pasmosa.

Pero no había ninguna frialdad en él cuando trataba con aquella mujer.

En cuanto al cariño y el afecto...

Edward gimió. No quería estar enamorado de ella. Dadas las circunstancias, prefería que sus sentimientos se limitaran al deseo. El deseo siempre pasaba. Pero Edward ya sabía que sentía algo más que deseo.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para al menos conseguir que Bella quisiera vivir con él? La necesitaba más que un ocasional sábado. ¿Qué podía hacer para persuadirla?

Se reiría si le declarara su amor. El encanto y los halagos no ejercían ningún efecto sobre ella. Tampoco serviría de nada ofrecerle más dinero. Sólo le quedaba un arma para lograr que hiciera lo que quería.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Iba en contra de sus principios utilizar aquella clase de tácticas, pero Bella no le dejaba otra opción.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

¿NO te alegra que se te haya pasado el dolor de cabeza? -murmuró Edward mientras apartaba el pelo de Bella para acercar los labios hacia su cuello.

Ella se estremeció y volvió la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso.

-Mmm -fue todo lo que logró decir.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo en medio de la gran cama de Edward , aturdida y deslumbrada por su forma de hacerle el amor. Había empezado a descender con los labios hacia su espalda y la lamía intermitentemente mientras la acariciaba con las manos. Su boca se detuvo al comienzo de sus nalgas a la vez que deslizaba una mano entre sus piernas.

Bella gimió y luego lloriqueó a causa de la creciente necesidad que sentía de volver a tenerlo donde lo había tenido hacía unos minutos.

-Edward ... -dijo con voz estrangulada.

-¿Qué, cariño?

Ella se puso tensa a causa de aquellas palabras cariñosas... ¿o fue porque los dedos de Edward habían alcanzado el lugar que no podía ser ignorado, o negado?

-Oh, sí, sí...

-Paciencia -dijo él con suavidad-. Aún no ha llegado el momento.

Pero Bella sí iba a llegar. Y muy pronto. Iba a ser su segundo orgasmo desde que se había presentado en la habitación de Edward , hacía muy poco tiempo.

Cuando había despertado, lo había hecho deseando a Edward . Había intentado refrenarse con una ducha de agua fría, pero no había servido de nada, de manera que, finalmente, se había puesto el albornoz rosa y, sin molestarse en maquillarse o ponerse otra cosa, se había presentado en sus habitaciones.

Edward sólo había necesitado mirarla una vez para darse cuenta de lo que quería.

No había dicho nada. Simplemente la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado a su dormitorio. Sin dejar de mirarla, la tumbó sobre la cama, le abrió la bata, le hizo separar las piernas y le ordenó que no se moviera mientras él se desvestía y se ponía un preservativo. Para cuando acabó, ella estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

Había alcanzado el orgasmo treinta segundos después de que Edward la penetrara. Pero él no lo había hecho. Se había retirado y luego se había tumbado a su lado para besarla y acariciarla. Y en aquellos momentos Bella estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo, temblando de necesidad mientras él permanecía totalmente controlado.

¿Cómo lo lograba?, se preguntó, desconcertada. ¿Cómo lograba olvidar su excitación mientras ella llegaba al éxtasis?

Edward estaba rozando las redondeadas y tersas nalgas de Bella con la barba que comenzaba a crecer en sus mejillas. Ella gimió y puso inmediatamente su trasero en pompa en busca de más. Cuando él colocó una almohada bajo su estómago y le separó los muslos, ella se tensó de anticipación, a la espera de que la penetrara. Pero en lugar de ello, Edward comenzó a frotar con su rostro la suave piel interior de sus muslos a la vez que soplaba cálida y delicadamente contra su humedad.

Bella gimió de frustración y movió el trasero. Pero él siguió sin darle lo que quería. En lugar de ello, deslizó la lengua a lo largo del valle de su deseo y jugueteó con ella en torno a su clítoris. Bella se puso tensa y gimió de nuevo. La espera fue cruel mientras él seguía atormentándola. Pero unos momentos después, felizmente, estaba allí, colmándola, haciéndola estremecerse de alivio.

Cuando la hizo ponerse en cuatro patas y tomó sus pechos, dejó escapar un gritito de placer. Edward la había introducido a aquel modo de hacer el amor la noche anterior, sobre la alfombra verde del cuarto de estar. A ella le encantó entonces y le estaba gustando casi más en aquellos momentos, en parte porque Edward no podía ver sus ojos. Parecía que disfrutaba mirándola al rostro cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, y temía que pudiera llegar a ver las emociones que empezaban a consumirla cada que sus cuerpos se unían.

Cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en ellos como dos animales copulando en medio de la selva. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Era sólo sexo. Sobre todo por parte de Edward . No debía olvidarlo.

El ritmo de sus movimientos era intenso, su penetración profunda, y su forma de aferrarla tan poderosa como posesiva. Poco a poco, Bella olvidó todo pensamiento y dejó que la condujera a aquel brillante lugar en que se veía convertida en una mujer primitiva, libre de todo concepto civilizado, libre para copular como un animal salvaje en celo.

Hicieron ruidos juntos, el gruñendo y ella gimiendo. Cuando ella se tensó y dejó escapar un prolongado grito al alcanzar el orgasmo, el rugió en respuesta. Se arqueó hacia atrás y la hizo alzarse contra él con las manos aprisionando sus pechos. Bella abrió la boca para tomar aire mientras su sexo oprimía y luego soltaba a Edward durante lo que pareció una interminable sucesión de contracciones.

Cuando sus mutuos espasmos concluyeron, cayeron sobre la cama. Edward hizo que ella se tumbara de costado y que moldeara su cuerpo a él en forma de cuchara.

-Increíble -susurró junto a su oído-. Somos mágicos juntos, querida. Mágicos.

Bella se alegro mucho de que no pudiera verle el rostro, pues sintió en sus ojos el escozor de las lágrimas.

El sonido del teléfono que había junto a la cama no fue precisamente bienvenido. Edward murmuró algo y Bella parpadeó ferozmente anticipando su salida. Aterrorizada de que pudiera ver sus lágrimas, empezó a apartarse.

-No te muevas -ordenó él, y la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura con un brazo a la vez que estiraba el otro hacia atrás para descolgar.

Con el teléfono tan cerca, Bella pudo oír toda la conversación. El problema era que se desarrolló en árabe. De todos modos, nada pudo ocultar el hecho de que era una mujer la que había llamado. Cuando Edward exclamó « ¿Tania ?» en tono asombrado, Bella supo exactamente con quién estaba hablando. Era ella, la mujer del hermano de Edward , la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer por la que se había visto obligado a vivir en el exilio.

Una intensa consternación se apoderó de ella mientras permanecía allí, aún unida al cuerpo de Edward y obligada a escuchar la emoción que revelaba su expresiva voz. Su sorpresa al oír a Tania . Su preocupación por algo. Sus delicadas palabras de consuelo y cariño.

La conversación continuó mientras Bella se sentía más y más angustiada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de forma tan íntima con aquella mujer mientras estaba dentro de ella?

Cuando intentó apartarse de nuevo, él la sujetó aún con más fuerza. Era demasiado fuerte como para lograrlo en contra de su voluntad, de manera que decidió permanecer quieta hasta que terminara de hablar. Luchar contra él resultaría demasiado revelador.

Pero los intensos celos que había empezado a sentir eran aún más reveladores. Para ella.

No estaba empezando a implicarse emocionalmente con Edward . Ya lo estaba. Profundamente. Sin esperanza. Por eso sentía ganas de llorar en aquellos momentos. Porque sabía que por mucho que Edward disfrutara haciendo el amor con ella, no la amaba; y nunca la amaría.

Finalmente, la llamada terminó. Pero, al parecer, no había terminado con ella.

No hubo una sola palabra de explicación después de que colgara. Tan sólo se produjo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a prestar atención a la horrorizada Bella. Horrorizada porque ella sabía que quería que Edward continuara, a pesar de saber que su corazón estaba en otra parte, con otra mujer.

-¿Por dónde iba? -murmuró él a la vez que le acariciaba los pechos. Cuando tomó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos, Bella se estremeció.

Su vulnerabilidad hacia Edward la hizo enfadarse. Y cuando Bella se enfadaba, se volvía muy rebelde y tozuda.

-Creía haberte dicho que no te movieras -gruñó él.

-Vete al diablo -espetó Bella-. Me moveré si quiero hacerlo. Estoy harta de que me digas todo el rato que no me mueva.

-Nunca llegarás a ser realmente buena en la cama si no estás dispuesta a aprender o a practicar el control, mi querida Bella.

-Ni soy, ni nunca seré tu «querida Bella» -ella ya sabía quién era su verdadera «querida»-. y puede que no me guste controlar, no como a ti.

-¿Crees que quiero controlarte?

-¿No es así?

-No creo que ningún hombre pueda controlarte. No por completo. Pero parece que cuanto más control ejerce una mujer sobre su vida pública, más placer encuentra en abandonar tal control en la intimidad del dormitorio. ¿No resulta liberador hacer lo que yo te digo que hagas? ¿Poder dejar de pensar por una vez? ¿Permitir que otro asuma la responsabilidad para darte placer y satisfacción? Yo estoy bien equipado para darte ambas cosas. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Por eso has venido a mí esta noche, y por eso seguirás haciéndolo de ahora en adelante, cuando y donde yo quiera.

-Ni en sueños -dijo Bella, y rió. Pero su risa se desvaneció rápidamente a causa de la avalancha de sensaciones que le estaban produciendo las manos de Edward . Aquel hombre debía haber vendido su alma al diablo para saber como acariciarla de aquel modo, para despertar en ella aquel ansia por ser poseída por él.

Estaba desesperada por moverse, pero se negó a ceder. Le demostraría que podía controlarse. «No voy a moverme», se juró a sí misma. «No voy a retorcerme y contorsionarme. ¡No voy a hacerlo!»

-Ya puedes moverte -susurró Edward al cabo de unos tortuosos minutos.

Con un sollozo, Bella lo hizo así.

EDWARD apenas pudo creerlo cuando, poco después de que el helicóptero aterrizara en el tejado del Regency el viernes, Bella se negó a acompañarlo a su suite diciendo que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo aquella semana. Dijo que tenía que ocuparse de los asuntos financieros de la fundación y que estaría en contacto. Ni siquiera le dejó su teléfono ni sus señas, aunque Edward conocía ambas. Vivía en un apartamento cerca de Chatswood y su teléfono no aparecía en la guía.

Orgullo, decidió cuando se le pasó el enfado. Su maldito orgullo. Y el de él también entró en juego, porque por mucho que la deseó todo el fin de semana no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con ella. Esperaría a que ella acudiera a él.

Y lo haría. Sabía que lo haría. Ninguna mujer que hubiera experimentado lo que ella había experimentado aquella semana podría dar la espalda indefinidamente a tal placer. Su cuerpo acabaría deseándolo, como el de él deseaba el de ella.

Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

Una semana. Una semana desde que lo había visto por última vez. Una semana de infierno, de noches sin dormir y de tormento mental. Bella se había mantenido ocupada, trabajando sin descanso, reuniéndose con personas que podían a ayudarla a poner a funcionar los nuevos fondos de la fundación. Directores de bancos, directores de hospitales, especialistas de cáncer, dueños de empresas constructoras...

Para el viernes se habían tomado muchas decisiones que se pusieron de inmediato en marcha, y también el viernes Bella se encontró en un momento crucial en lo referente a Edward . Tenía que acudir a él, a pesar de saber que no había pasado suficiente tiempo sin verlo. El influjo sexual que ejercía sobre ella era aún más intenso de lo que se había temido. Y el amor lo empeoraba. Pero la idea de negarse a sí misma su compañía y la posibilidad de estar entre sus brazos se había vuelto insoportable.

De manera que reservó una habitación en el Regency para aquella noche, un lugar en el que vestirse y en el que refugiarse si necesitaba hacerlo. Edward le había mencionado que sus amigos de cartas solían acudir a su suite el viernes hacia las ocho y no se iban hasta medianoche. Pero pensar en esconderse en su dormitorio como una auténtica esclava sexual mientras él jugaba a las cartas con Alice y Jasper era demasiado. No podía hacerse aquello a sí misma, y por eso había decidido reservar una habitación.

Pero tampoco podía esperar hasta medianoche. ¡Necesitaba estar con él, y pronto!

La llamada de Bella supuso un intenso alivio emocional para Edward , aunque sólo tenerla en la cama a su lado serviría para aplacar su frustración física. Su repentino anuncio de que estaba en el hotel y de que le gustaría verlo un rato antes de que empezara con su partida de cartas lo había excitado tanto como lo había preocupado. ¿Significaría aquello lo que creía que significaba? No se atrevió a preguntar. Era posible que la respuesta no le hubiera gustado. Por el momento, le bastaba con verla.

-Haré que James te haga llegar una llave tarjeta -dijo.

-¿James?

-El mayordomo.

-De acuerdo -dijo Bella secamente-. Estaría bien que luego le dieras un rato libre. Quiero verte a solas.

A solas.

¿Eran buenas o malas noticias? El cuerpo de Edward esperaba que fueran buenas, ya se había puesto alerta en cuanto había sabido que iba a volver a estar con ella.

-Haré que se vaya de inmediato.

-Lo suponía.

Edward percibió el matiz de cinismo que había en el tono de Bella. Naturalmente, pensaba que lo único que quería de ella era sexo. Pero en aquella ocasión debía hacerle ver que no era así. La había echado terriblemente de menos, y no sólo su cuerpo.

Y la respetaba más desde que lo había dejado el viernes anterior, especialmente porque sabía cuánto debía haberle costado. Había sido implacable en su cruzada por atarla a él sexualmente. Había utilizado todas las técnicas que conocía, todas las formas de hacerla rendirse por completo a él.

Pero al final había seguido siendo ella misma. ¡Qué coraje tenía! ¡Qué carácter! ¡Qué maravilloso orgullo!

Aquel último pensamiento le produjo un momento de pánico. ¿Querría verlo para decirle a la cara que no quería saber nada más de él?

Edward no sabía qué haría si aquél fuera el caso. La semana anterior había comprendido que su vida no merecería la pena sin ella.

Su misión imposible consistía en conseguir no sólo que viviera con él, sino que se casara con él.

Cuando sonó el timbre diez minutos después, estaba muy nervioso. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para relajar las manos y no mantenerlas firmemente cerradas. Caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla fue una de las cosas que más le había costado hacer en su vida.

Al verla, el aire escapó de sus pulmones lentamente.

Estaba increíblemente bella y sexy. Ella siempre lo estaba, pero con el vestido de seda azul pálido que se había puesto aquella tarde se había superado. No llevabas medias y se había calzado unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto que casi la hacían tan alta como él. Se había apartado el pelo del rostro, como a él le gustaba, y su maquillaje era perfecto. Volver a aspirar su perfume casi lo hizo enloquecer.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador, sobre todo por el estado de erección de sus pezones. Y también era imposible no darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando con el mismo brillo de intenso deseo en los ojos que debían desprender los de él.

-¿Se ha ido? -preguntó Bella con voz ronca-. El mayordomo... ¿se ha ido?

Edward asintió. Le costaba hablar.

Ella pasó al vestíbulo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Luego, con la respiración agitada, avanzó la mano derecha y la apoyó sobre la entrepierna de Edward .

-Cruel -dijo.

Él comprendió a qué se refería. Era cruel el modo en que se sentían el uno junto al otro.

Los dedos de Bella liberaron rápidamente la erección de Edward . El calor parecía emanar en oleadas de ella. ¿O era él quien corría peligro de sufrir una combustión espontánea? Por un segundo, Edward creyó que Bella iba a arrodillarse para tomarlo en su boca.

Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se subía la falda con las manos, y a contemplar su expresión de asombro cuando vio que no llevaba nada debajo. Cuando el vestido quedó ceñido a su cintura, se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta y separó las piernas.

-Házmelo -murmuró-. Nada de juegos previos. Hazlo rápido y fuerte.

A pesar de su excitación, Edward recordó lo que Bella le había dicho que sucedería si alguna vez le hacía el amor sin protección.

-¿Y el...?

-Estoy tomando la píldora -interrumpió ella con brusquedad-. Hace tiempo que la tomo. No me mires así -espetó-. Es lo que siempre has querido. Mostrarme lo increíble que es hacerlo sin nada entre nosotros, ¿no? Pues hazlo. Pero hazlo rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Y Edward lo hizo así. Rápido. Con dureza. Penetrándola una y otra vez, disfrutando con sus violentos temblores y experimentando una intensa sensación de triunfo cuando el cuerpo de Bella pareció deshacerse entre sus brazos.

Ya era verdaderamente suya, pensó con una satisfacción casi salvaje mientras él también alcanzaba el orgasmo, inconsciente de los intensos sollozos que se habían apoderado de ella en algún momento. No se dio cuenta de que algo iba a mal hasta que su orgasmo comenzó a remitir. Muy, muy mal.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede, cariño? -tomó su rostro entre las manos pero, ella siguió llorando histéricamente. Cuando sus rodillas empezaron a doblarse, Edward la cargó y la llevó al dormitorio.

Su inquietud era tan intensa como su confusión. La dejó sobre la cama. Cuando le bajó el vestido para cubrirla, ella se acurrucó en posición fetal a la vez que sus sollozos se intensificaban.

Edward no sabía qué hacer o decir para consolarla. ¿Por qué estaba llorando de aquel modo tan desconsolado? ¿Acaso no le había hecho lo que quería que le hiciera?

Evidentemente no. Probablemente había sido una prueba en la que había fallado miserablemente. Fuera lo que fuese, se sentía un completo fracaso. Unos minutos antes de verla, se había dicho que estar con ella le bastaría. ¿Y qué había hecho en cuanto había entrado? ¡Tomarla como un salvaje contra la puerta!

Asqueado de sí mismo, cerró la bragueta de su pantalón y se sentó en la cama junto a Bella.

-Tranquila, amor mío -murmuró a la vez que empezaba a acariciarle el pelo-. Tranquilízate o te vas a poner mala.

-No... comprendes -dijo ella con voz entrecortada-. He sido... castigada.

-¿Castigada? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y por qué crees que has sido castigada?

-Por el peor de todos los pecados.

-¿Y qué pecado es ése?

-Ser una mala madre. Oh, Dios mío, no pretendía decirte eso. Ahora me despreciarás aún más de lo que ya me desprecias...

-¿Despreciarte? Pero si te amo, Bella. Seguro que a estas alturas ya lo sabes.

Ella se quedó muy quieta un momento y luego se volvió para dedicar a Edward una torva mirada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando sabes que sé que no es cierto? No olvides que estaba contigo cuando recibiste la llamada de tu verdadero amor. Te oí hablar con Tania , percibí la amorosa calidez de tu tono...

Edward se arrepintió al instante de no haberle hablado antes de la llamada de Tania , pero cuando la recibió estaba enfadado con Bella y en ningún momento había pensado que aquello pudiera importarle. Por otro lado, su reacción parecía indicar que sentía por él algo más que mero deseo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con delicadeza en la frente.

-Tania ya no es mi verdadero amor. No estoy muy seguro de que lo fuera nunca. En otra época la amé, pero fue el amor de un joven mimado al que siempre le habían dado lo que había querido. Creo que el hecho de no poder tener a Tania hizo que mis sentimientos por ella parecieran más intensos de lo que en realidad eran. Hasta que me enamoré de ti no supe lo que era el verdadero amor. Lo que escuchaste aquella noche cuando hablé no fueron palabras de amor, sino de cariño y preocupación. Tania llamó para decirme que tenía cáncer.

-¡Cáncer!

-Sí. Cáncer de cérvix. Ya ha sido tratada y parece que hay muchas probabilidades de que salga adelante, pero, al parecer, enfrentarse a la posibilidad de la muerte le ha hecho comprender cuánto ama a su marido, y viceversa. Por lo visto hablaron sinceramente el uno con el otro por primera vez desde que se casaron. Cuando le confesó a Jared lo que había sucedido conmigo, se quedó conmocionada al averiguar que Jared siempre había estado al tanto de lo sucedido y que durante todos estos años había temido que aún me amara. Cuando ella le aseguró que él era el único hombre al que había amado de verdad, Jared le sugirió que me llamara para aclarar las cosas. Ambos temían que ella fuera la causa de que nunca me hubiera casado. Me alegró poder decirle que había encontrado a alguien más, a alguien a quien amaba y con quien quería casarme.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Más que nada en el mundo.

-Pero... no puedes. En realidad no me conoces. Ya te lo dije. Soy una bruja.

-¿Lo dices por la hija con la que fuiste una mala madre? -Edward sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado para no revelar lo que sabía, para que fuera ella la que se lo contara cuando se sintiera en condiciones de hacerlo.

Bella asintió y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Nessy -dijo, roncamente-. Murió de leucemia. Sólo tenía seis años... y nunca supo que yo era su madre. Creía que era su hermana...

Al decir aquello sus sollozos arreciaron y Edward la abrazó hasta que se calmó un poco.

-Lo siento -susurró Bella mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos-. No... no me gusta hablar de esto. Me disgusta mucho.

-Creo que deberías contármelo, Bella. Si vamos a casarnos, no debería haber ningún secreto entre nosotros.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿De verdad me quieres y quieres casarte conmigo? ¿No es alguna treta diabólica para poder seguir disfrutando de mí en la cama?

Edward tuvo que sonreír.

-¿De verdad crees que después de cómo te has presentado hoy aquí iba a tener que mentirte para seguir acostándome contigo?

Bella se ruborizó.

-No... no sé qué me ha pasado. Nunca había sido así. Pero lo cierto es que... nunca había estado enamorada.

Edward apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía la esperanza de que Bella se hubiera enamorado de él, pero oírle decirlo...

-¿Ni siquiera del padre de tu hija?

-¿De John? ¡Cielo santo, no! No -repitió Bella con un estremecimiento-. Admito que me sentía muy atraída por él. Se parecía un poco a ti. Era muy rico, muy atractivo, muy suave. Lo conocí cuando vine por primera vez a Forks a trabajar de modelo. Era bastante mayor que yo. Creo que tenía unos treinta años. Cuando me invitó a cenar me sentí halagada y excitada. Cuando después me sugirió que lo acompañara a su apartamento a tomar una última bebida, acepté tontamente. Ya había bebido suficiente, pero tomé la copa que me ofreció.

Aquello hizo comprender a Edward por qué había sido tan hostil con él desde el principio y por qué ya no bebía alcohol. Le recordaba al rico playboy que la había seducido para luego abandonarla.

-El muy miserable se aprovechó de ti mientras estabas bebida.

-No. No fue nada tan civilizado -dijo ella con una irónica risita.

Edward sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

-¿Te violó?

Bella asintió.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó visiblemente.

-Espero que se esté pudriendo en alguna cárcel, porque si no es así tendré que matarlo.

-Ya está muerto. Murió hace unos años de una sobredosis.

-Alá es justo.

-Lo cierto es que no recuerdo la violación -continuó Bella-. Puso algo en la bebida que me dio. Recuerdo que me sentí mareada y me tumbé en el sofá, nada más. Cuando desperté estaba en su cama, desnuda y... supe que me había hecho cosas mientras estaba inconsciente. El problema era que no tenía pruebas de nada. No había recibido ningún golpe, ni sangraba... Yo ya no era virgen. Había conocido a un chico en mi pueblo el año anterior con el que anduve tonteando durante el verano.

Edward se quedó desconcertado por aquella admisión. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado siempre la refrescante falta de inhibición sexual de las mujeres occidentales, a veces aún le escandalizaban.

-¿Estabas enamorada de ese chico? -preguntó con cautela.

-No -replicó Bella sin ninguna vergüenza-. Sólo éramos dos adolescentes curiosos experimentando. Ese tipo de cosas suceden con más facilidad en el campo, donde las cosas son más naturales, Edward . Hay que crecer allí para comprenderlo. Pero supuso que John no tuvo problemas para mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Cuando lo acusé de haberse aprovechado de mí mientras dormía no lo negó, pero me aconsejó que no fuera a la policía porque era hijo de un hombre muy influyente y no me serviría de nada. De todos modos fui a la policía.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Lo típico. Fui al hospital para hacerme unas pruebas pero no encontraron nada que pudiera incriminar a John ni restos de ninguna droga en mi sangre. Cuando la policía lo interrogó, él confirmó que había tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo, pero dijo que fueron mutuamente consentidas. El golpe de gracia fueron las fotografías de una cámara Polaroid que les mostró.

-Fotografías -repitió Edward , asqueado.

-Sí. Me había sacado fotos en todas las posturas imaginables y la policía dedujo que no podría habérmelas hecho si hubiera estado dormida.

Edward reprimió un gruñido. Por muy enfermo que le pusiera aquello, debía recordar que Bella había tenido que pasar por ello y que luego había tenido que vivir con las consecuencias. La admiración que sentía por su coraje aumentó considerablemente.

-John contó a la policía que yo era una ambiciosa modelo que había posado encantada para las fotos, pero que me había puesto desagradable cuando él había querido dejarla. Su padre contrató a un abogado famoso para que lo defendiera y poco después se retiraron todos los cargos en su contra. Yo me quedé sola y embarazada.

-No quiero parecer insensible, Bella, pero, dadas las circunstancias, ¿no te planteaste abortar?

-Me negué a aceptar mi embarazo. Hasta que perdí un trabajo porque empezaba a engordar no me vi obligada a enfrentarme a la realidad. Le dije a mi agente que estaba enferma y me fui a casa con mis padres. Para entonces habían pasado cinco meses. Sufrí una especie crisis nerviosa y pedí que dieran al bebé en adopción.

-Pobrecita mía -dijo Edward , y alargó una mano para tocarla, pero ella se encogió.

-Mi madre comprendió que no podía hacerme cargo del bebé, pero pensó que acabaría por arrepentirme de haberlo entregado en adopción. Se le ocurrió el plan de contar a todo el mundo que el bebé era suyo. Vivíamos en una granja muy aislada, de manera que todo resultó relativamente fácil. Nadie sabía que yo había vuelto y mamá empezó a ponerse rellenos bajo los vestidos y a contar a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada. Yo me pasaba el día en mi habitación durmiendo -miró a Edward con una infinita tristeza-. Sé que estarás pensando que fue perverso por mi parte rechazar a mi propio bebé, pero no podía mirarlo sin pensar en lo que me había hecho John. Después de dar a luz, me fui en cuanto pude. Para entonces me había convertido en una persona cínica, ambiciosa y fría decidida a no permitir que lo que me había hecho un hombre estropeara mi vida. Aún era joven y juré tener éxito no sólo como modelo, sino en todos los aspectos de mi vida. De manera que me busqué un amante. Era un muchacho dulce, tal vez demasiado. O demasiado inexperto. Fui pasando rápidamente de un novio a otro, desesperada por demostrar que no era frígida, pero no sirvió de nada. Al final renuncié al sexo y a los hombres y me concentré en mi carrera.

-¿Y cuándo empezaste a lamentar haber renunciado a tu hija?

-Supongo que sucedió gradualmente. Cada vez que iba a casa veía que Nessy se iba transformando en una niña encantadora. Con el tiempo me fui abriendo al afecto que me demostraba y supongo que la mimé mucho, sobre todo comprándole regalos carísimos para su cumpleaños y en Navidad. Supongo que trataba de compensarla. Mamá y papá la adoraban y yo no dejaba de repetirme que había hecho lo correcto -Bella suspiró con un intenso pesar-. No me di cuenta de cuanto la quería y la echaba de menos hasta que le diagnosticaron leucemia. Nunca olvidaré la llamada de mi madre para darme la noticia. Fue como... -se interrumpió y cerró los ojos un momento y luego dedicó a Edward una mirada desgarradora-. No puedo describirlo. El caso es que lo intentamos todo, pero no sirvió de nada. Ni siquiera funcionó el transplante de médula. La quimioterapia frenó un poco el avance de su enfermedad, pero cuando rebrotó lo hizo aún con más fuerza. Fue terrible verla morir así. Sentí que yo también iba a morir, lo mismo que mi madre. En los últimos días, quise abrazar a mi niña y decirle que yo era su mamá, no su hermana. Pero aquello me pareció cruel y egoísta, de manera que me mantuve en silencio. Nessy murió en brazos de mi madre, no en los míos y... Oh, Edward ... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se volvía hacia él, desesperada-. Abrázame. Abrázame...

Él la abrazó y Bella lloró y lloró. Edward se prometió en aquellos momentos compensar de algún modo a la mujer que amaba por todo lo que había sufrido. De algún modo, volvería a hacerla feliz. De algún modo...

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

BELLA se sumergió en el baño que Edward le había preparado, aún asombrada por lo maravilloso que había sido con ella. No se había mostrado escandalizado por sus confesiones ni la había juzgado. Tan sólo se había mostrado muy comprensivo.

«Tal vez me ama de verdad».

Bella sonrió ante aquel «tal vez». ¿Qué hacía falta para convencerla? Edward había pagado cinco millones de dólares por cenar con ella y quinientos por acostarse con ella. El deseo a secas no explicaba tales extravagancias.

Pero, probablemente, lo más encantador de todo era lo que Edward estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Cancelar su partida de cartas para poder estar con ella. ¡Qué romántico!

Jasper se volvió hacia Alice tras colgar el teléfono.

-Edward acaba de cancelar la partida de esta noche -dijo, asombrado.

-¡Cielo santo! Eso sí que es una novedad. ¿Porqué?

-Ya conoces a Edward . No ha dado demasiadas explicaciones. Sólo ha dicho que le ha surgido un asunto personal.

-Alguna mujer, probablemente.

-Puede que por fin haya encontrado a la mujer que le haya hecho olvidar a su amor en Dubar.

-Tal vez...

-¿En qué estás pensando, Jasper ?

-¿Recuerdas que mencionaste que la semana anterior no lograbas localizar en ninguna parte a Bella, y que cuando por fin has hablado con ella no te ha explicado claramente dónde había estado?

-No creerás...

-Sí lo creo.

-¡No!

-Edward no es un hombre que reconozca esa palabra -dijo Jasper con ironía.

-No es el tipo de Bella. Es demasiado macho.

-¿Apostamos?

Alice sonrió.

-Perderías.

-Apuesto a que se presenta mañana en las carreras con ella.

-¡Esa es una apuesta muy arriesgada! ¿Qué estás dispuesto a jugarte?

-El derecho a elegir el nombre de nuestros bebés.

Llevaban días discutiendo al respecto. Alice quería nombres australianos y Jasper italianos.

-¡Hecho! -dijo Alice , convencida de ganar.

Jasper sonrió y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

-En absoluto -pero Jasper no había olvidado el modo en que le había hablado Bella sobre Edward la noche de la subasta. Su desagrado había sido demasiado apasionado.

-Sólo hay un pequeño problema -dijo Alice con un suspiro-. No estoy segura de que mañana pueda ir a las carreras. Siento un poco raro el estómago.

-Eso es por la pizza que has comido hoy. Si no dejas de ceder a todos esos antojos, querida, vas a estar más grande que un autobús para cuando tengas a nuestros bebés. Aún te falta un mes.

-Lo sé. Es cierto que he engordado mucho las dos últimas semanas. Ni siquiera creo tener un vestido los suficientemente grande como para ponérmelo mañana.

-Ya encontrarás algo. Te conozco. No querrás perderte la partida y las carreras el mismo fin de semana.

-Puede que tengas razón. Todos somos esclavos de nuestras pasiones, ¿no es cierto?

Jasper pensó que Alice no podría haber dicho nada más cierto.

Cuando Bella salió del baño, encontró el dormitorio vacío. Se ciño la bata y fue al cuarto de estar, donde encontró a Edward empujando un carrito con comida. Se detuvo al verla.

-Es un alivio ver que no te has puesto ese vestido azul. La bata es mucho mejor para lo que tenía pensado.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

-¿Y qué tenía pensado exactamente Su Excelencia? -Edward sonrió.

-No lo que estás pensando.

-Oh -Bella no sabía si sentirse sorprendida o decepcionada.

-Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo y nos conociéramos mejor antes de volver a hacer el amor. Es demasiado fácil distraerse por asuntos de la carne, así que he pensado que podemos pasar la tarde en la terraza comiendo y charlando.

Aún sabiendo que probablemente se sentiría muy frustrada para cuando acabara la tarde, Bella tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

-Buena idea. Oh, y Edward ... -¿Sí?

-Sé que he dicho que te amo, y es cierto, pero no me presiones para que me case. No estoy seguro de que el matrimonio entre nosotros pudiera funcionar. -Edward se negó a asustarse. Era lógico que Bella se mostrara cautelosa.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no te gusta que te presionen. Pero también quiero que sepas que pienso que el matrimonio entre nosotros podría funcionar de maravilla.

-Pero... ¿y los hijos?

-¿Qué pasa con los hijos?

-No... no estoy segura de querer tenerlos.

Edward sintió que su corazón se encogía, pero mantuvo la calma.

-¿Y eso por qué, amor mío? ¿Por lo que te sucedió en el pasado, tal vez? ¿Por tu profesión?

-¿Mi profesión? No me importa nada mi profesión. Trabajar de modelo sólo se ha convertido en un medio para un fin. Era el dinero lo que buscaba, no la atención ni la fama. Me da igual si no vuelvo a poner un pie en una pasarela.

Edward se sintió muy aliviado al oír aquello.

-Cuanto te cases conmigo, no tendrás que hacerlo. Contarás con todo el dinero que necesites.

-Querré seguir trabajando en mi fundación.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Te casarías conmigo aunque dijera que nunca voy a tener hijos?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad? -Sí.

-Oh, Edward ... -Bella se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su mejilla con ternura-. Eres un loco maravilloso. Pero te amo tanto...

-Nunca se ama demasiado -dijo Edward , que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para recordar sus planes de pasar una tarde platónica.

-Supongo que sabrás que no vamos a durar ni una noche -murmuró Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí -dijo él con un suspiro de resignación.

-Pero podemos intentarlo -añadió Bella, y apartó la mano de su rostro.

Edward casi tembló de alivio.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la comida? -preguntó ella.

-No. Quiero que salgas a la terraza, te sientes y mantengas las manos quietecitas.

Bella rió.

-Te estaba afectando, ¿eh?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Pagarás por tus pecados.

-Promesas, promesas -replicó ella mientras se alejaba hacia la terraza balanceando las caderas.

Edward la siguió con la mirada mientras su lado oscuro planeaba todo tipo de eróticas venganzas.

TENÍAS razón -Alice suspiró, aún no recuperada del todo de la conmoción que le había producido ver a Edward y a una risueña Bella juntos.

-Por supuesto que tenía razón -dijo Jasper , ufano-. Ahora puedo llamar a mi hija Angelina y a mi hijo Alfonso.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Angie y Alfie será.

Jasper la miró, horrorizado.

-No debes abreviar sus nombres así. ¿Qué sentido tiene ponerles nombres italianos si tú los llamas con abreviaturas inglesas?

-¿Tengo que recordarte que nadie te llama Jasperfield excepto Edward ? Esto es Australia. Si tu nombre tiene más de dos sílabas no tienes la más mínima oportunidad de conservarlo en cuanto vas al colegio. Así que acostúmbrate a que llamen a tus hijos Angie y Alfie. O Ange y Alf.

-¡Aún peor!

-Siempre puedes dejarme llamarlos Lisa y Luke. Así no hay forma de que les quiten sílabas.

Jasper murmuró algo inaudible.

-Has perdido la apuesta -refunfuñó-. Yo pondré el nombre a los niños.

-Y yo tengo que volver al baño -dijo Alice con un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba-. ¿Cuánto falta para la próxima carrera?

-Cinco minutos. Tal vez será mejor que esperes a luego.

-No puedo.

Jasper se levantó para tomar a su esposa del brazo. -No te molestes -dijo ella de inmediato-. Puedo ir sola.

-¿Estás segura?

-Voy a pedirle a Bella que venga conmigo. Si logro apartarla de Edward , claro -añadió en un susurro-. ¿Ves cómo lo está mirando?

-Desde luego. Todo parece indicar que la cosa...

-¡Oh, cielo santo! -exclamó de pronto Alice a la vez que miraba con expresión horrorizada el suelo a sus pies.

Jasper siguió su mirada y por un momento pensó que se había orinado, pero enseguida comprendió lo sucedido. La noche pasada había estado leyendo uno de los numerosos libros que había comprado sobre niños y embarazos y en el que se enumeraban todos los modos posibles de inicio de un parto.

Cuando lo había leído se había sentido muy calmado, pero enfrentado a la realidad sintió verdadero pánico.

-Te... tenemos que ir al hospital cuanto antes -balbuceó-. Eso decía el libro. Aunque no hayas empezado a tener contracciones. ¿Has tenido alguna contracción?

-No... Pero me ha dolido la espalda todo el día.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? El dolor de espalda es a menudo el primer indicio de que estás de parto.

-El dolor de espalda ha ido y venido durante semanas, Jasper . ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta de la diferencia? Pero no discutamos, por favor. Vamos a llamar a un taxi.

-Sí, sí, un taxi. Creo que no debería conducir. Me siento un poco... agitado.

-¿Cómo ibas a conducir si no hemos traído el coche? Hemos tomado un taxi, ¿recuerdas? Pero antes tengo que pasar por casa a por la bolsa...

-¿Qué sucede?

Ambos se volvieron al oír la voz de Edward . Bella estaba con él y ambos miraban con expresión perpleja el suelo a los pies de Alice .

-He roto aguas -explicó ella a la vez que se abrazaba la tripa.

-Tiene que acudir al hospital cuanto antes -dijo Jasper , que cada vez se sentía más nervioso.

-Hemos venido en una limusina -dijo Edward -. Haré que mi guardaespaldas llame al chofer para que la lleve a la puerta principal. ¿Podrás llegar hasta allí caminando, Alice ?

-Sí, Edward .

-Yo la llevaré -dijo Jasper , y su mujer lo miró con expresión exasperada.

-No seas ridículo, Jasper . Peso una tonelada. Con que me sostengas del brazo bastará.

-Aún le falta un mes para salir de cuentas -susurró Bella a Edward mientras los seguían-. Espero que los bebés estén bien. Alice se moriría si algo va mal.

-Estará bien -dijo Edward , confiado-. No habrá problema.

La limusina ya estaba esperando cuando llegaron a la puerta, y el hospital al que iba a acudir Alice no se hallaba lejos. Mientras ella ingresaba acompañada por Jasper , Bella y Edward acudieron a recoger la bolsa que Alice tenía lista y que se encontraba en el armario del vestíbulo.

Cuando regresaron, se quedaron asombrados cuando una enfermera les informó de que el parto iba bien. Por lo visto, Alice estaba dilatando a la perfección y el médico ya estaba pendiente.

-¿Y los bebés? -preguntó Bella, preocupada-. ¿Estarán bien? Van a ser prematuros.

-Todas sus constantes vitales están bien. Cuentan con el mejor médico, las mejores enfermeras y el mejor equipo médico que existe -dijo la enfermera-. No hay por qué preocuparse.

-Ya te lo había dicho -dijo Edward mientras se sentaban en la sala de espera-. Deja de preocuparte. Vas a enfermar.

Bella se sentía enferma. Su corazón latía muy rápido y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Yo nunca podría hacer esto -murmuró-. Nunca.

Edward sabía a qué se refería. Nunca podría tener un bebé. Su corazón se encogió ante aquella realidad. Pero nada le haría cambiar de opinión respecto a casarse con Bella.

El tiempo pasó con agónica lentitud mientras Bella no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de espera. Poco más de una hora después la enfermera que los había atendido se asomó de pronto a la sala.

-Los bebés han llegado y están bien. Son bastante grandes para tener treinta y dos semanas. El niño pesa tres kilos y la niña dos y medio. Los padres están bien, aunque he oído que el padre ha pasado unos momentos delicados. Ahora ya esta bien. Orgulloso como un pavo real. La madre ha pedido que pasen y le lleven la bolsa. Les enseñaré el camino.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras un sonriente Edward la abrazaba.

-Te dije que todo iría bien.

-Es cierto -Bella se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó del bolso-. La próxima vez te haré caso.

Bella pensó que Alice tenía un aspecto magnífico para haber dado a luz hacía menos de una hora. Y estaba feliz. Jasper no le seguía a la zaga en cuanto a felicidad, sobre todo cuando llamó a su madre para comunicarle la noticia.

Pero de donde no podía apartar los ojos era de los bebés. Ambos dormían en sus cunitas junto a la cama de Alice . Tenían el pelo moreno y no estaban rojos y arrugados como había imaginado.

-Oh, Alice -dijo Bella mientras los contemplaba con admiración-. Son tan preciosos...

-Desde luego -asintió Edward a su lado.

-¿Queréis tomarlos en brazos? -sugirió Alice generosamente-. Toma tú a Lisa, Bella. Y Edward puede tomar a Luke.

Edward no dudó un instante y tomó al niño en brazos con sorprendente seguridad. Bella se quedó paralizada al recordar que jamás pudo tomar a su hija en brazos a aquella edad. Se negó a verla hasta que tuvo seis meses.

-Creo que... no puedo -murmuró, consumida por el pesar y la culpabilidad, pero sintiendo a la vez un terrible anhelo por hacerlo-. Podría... dejarla caer.

-No se te caerá -dijo Edward con firmeza y, tras entregar a Luke a su madre, tomó a la niña de la cuna y la puso en brazos de Bella.

La pequeña Liza despertó y empezó a llorar a la vez que movía los bracitos.

Por un instante, Bella se sintió aún más paralizada. Pero entonces, instintivamente, tomó las manos de la niña en una de las suyas y las sostuvo mientras la colocaba adecuadamente sobre su brazo antes de empezar a mecerla y a canturrearle para que se durmiera de nuevo. Un momento después, la niña cerró los ojos.

-Se te da muy bien -dijo Alice -. Puede que tenga que contratarte de canguro.

-Cuando quieras -contestó Bella con voz ronca, y luego sonrió a Edward con ojos brillantes.

El corazón de Edward latió más rápido. ¿Habría querido decirle lo que creía? ¿Sería posible?

No se atrevió a decir nada al respecto mientras siguieron en el hospital, ni durante el silencioso regreso al hotel. Si Bella había cambiado de opinión respecto a tener un bebé, quería que fuera ella quien se lo dijera. No quería presionarla ni tratar de persuadirla.

Ya de noche, después de haber hecho el amor y mientras estaba entre sus brazos, Bella susurró:

-Edward ...

-¿Mmm?

-Ya sabes que tengo que ir a Italia la próxima semana para una sesión de fotos. He firmado un contrato y si no lo cumplo me demandarán.

-Comprendo.

-Luego tengo que cumplir con algunos compromisos como modelo hasta fin de año.

-Debes hacer lo que debes hacer.

-Sí. De todos modos, me gustaría dejar mi trabajo de modelo el año que viene y trasladarme a vivir contigo. ¿Te parece bien?

-Preferiría que nos casáramos.

Bella sonrió.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso. En ese caso, la boda tendrá que ser en Año Nuevo. Podríamos celebrarla en tu propiedad, pero me gustaría que fuera algo sencillo y sin demasiados invitados. Sólo la familia cercana y algunos buenos amigos.

-Me parece un plan perfecto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no querías verte presionada, me sorprenden un poco las prisas.

-Quiero asegurarme de no salir gorda en las fotos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tú nunca estarás gorda. -Lo estaré cuando me quede embarazada. Edward contuvo el aliento.

-Si te parece bien, voy a empezar a dejar de tomar la píldora mañana -añadió Bella.

Edward volvió a respirar.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Esta tarde he comprendido que sí quiero un bebé, Edward . Y creo que está vez sí seré una buena madre.

-Serás la mejor madre.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Edward la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Más que Jasper ?

-Jasperfield es un hombre muy afortunado, pero yo lo soy aún más. Te tengo a ti.

-Oh, Edward ... creo que yo soy la afortunada por tenerte a ti.

-Ambos somos afortunados.

-Sí -dijo Bella, y suspiró de felicidad-. Sí que lo somos.


	11. EPILOGO

_**Epílogo**_

_**Día de Navidad del año siguiente**_

-¿De quién fue la idea de traer a todo el mundo a nuestra casa para las navidades de este año? -preguntó Bella a Edward mientras entraba en el baño para peinarse.

-Tuya -dijo Edward a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, y siguió afeitándose.

Bella tomó su cepillo.

-Podrías haber dicho que no.

-Nunca te digo que no, cariño. Ya lo sabes. ¿Pero qué es lo que te preocupa? Todo está organizado. Chelsea me ha dicho hace menos de media hora que todas las mujeres la han ayudado a preparar la comida y que lo único que quedaba por hacer era recoger y vestirse.

-Sí, Alice y Rosalie han sido maravillosas toda la mañana. Y Jasper y Emmet se han estado ocupando de los niños. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa porque mamá y papá están aquí. Ya me puso nerviosa su reacción ante la noticia de nuestra boda... No parecieron especialmente encantados, ¿no te parece?

-Es comprensible que se sintieran cautelosos al principio. Pero cuando nació Jessie comprendieron que mis intenciones hacia su hija eran honorables.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Ahora te adoran. Y adoran a Jessie. Pero eso es lógico, porque es adorable. Sólo tiene cinco meses y ya es una rompecorazones.

-Debe haber salido a su madre -murmuró Edward mientras echaba la cabeza atrás para seguir afeitándose.

-Sabes muy bien que ha salido totalmente a ti, diablo arrogante. Pareces uno de tus prepotentes sementales.

Edward dejó de afeitarse y la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Has estado leyendo mis libros de cría de caballos?

Bella se encogió de hombros, simulando una despreocupación que estaba muy lejos de sentir. No era tanto la presencia de sus padres lo que la tenía en ascuas, sino la noticia que tenía que darle a su marido.

-He pensado que... si voy a ser una de esas mamás que se quedan en casa, convendría que empezara a interesarme en algo, así que he decidido informarme un poco sobre el principal tópico de conversación de la casa. Además, Chelsea ha prometido enseñarme montones de juegos de cartas.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso! -exclamó Edward .

-Me alegra que te alegre. Espero que mi otro regalo de Navidad también te guste.

-¿Otro regalo de Navidad? Pero si ya me has regalado una cámara digital y la preciosa ropa que voy a ponerme hoy. ¿Qué más me has comprado?

-No es un regalo que pueda comprarse, Edward .

-¿Y qué es entonces?

-Creo... que vuelvo a estar embarazada. Vamos a tener otro bebé.

-Creía que no podías quedarte embarazada mientras estabas dando de mamar.

-No es el mejor método de contracepción. Y Jessie no está mamando tanto ahora que ha empezado a comer cosas sólidas. Aún no he ido al médico, pero no me ha venido el periodo y las pruebas de embarazo que me he hecho han dado positivo.

Edward dejó la maquinilla de afeitar y tomó a Bella entre sus brazos.

-Otro hijo. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho.

-Puede que esta vez sea un niño.

-Me da igual. No me importaría que fuera otra niña.

-Pero yo pensaba...

-A veces piensas demasiado.

Bella suspiró, aliviada. Le preocupaba un poco que Edward hubiera pensado que era demasiado pronto para tener otro hijo. O que estuviera empeñado en que fuera chico.

No le gustaban los hombres ni las culturas que discriminaban a las niñas.

-Me gustaría tener una docena de hijos -dijo Edward -. Y me daría igual que todas fueran chicas. Vivimos en Australia, Bella, no en Arabia.

-¿Y en tu corazón? ¿Es tan importante para él un niño como una niña?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso sabiendo que mi corazón ya ha sido cautivado por la niña más adorable del mundo?

-Oh...

Edward tomó la barbilla de Bella.

-Vamos, no llores, cariño.

-Estoy llorando de felicidad.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Eres verdaderamente feliz?

-Nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a serlo tanto.

Edward también estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Voy a besarte. Pero sólo una vez. Ya sabes lo que pasa siempre que te beso dos veces.

La besó. Y volvió a besarla.

Sólo se retrasaron un poco para la cena.

FIN

**Miranda Lee - Serie Tres hombres ricos 3 - Vendida al jeque (Harlequín by Mariquiña)**


End file.
